Changes
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: The whole team decides they need a break after the holidays. So Angela makes the ingenious suggestion that they go up to the lodge Hodgins family owns in Vermont. Mix in Parker and it's a whole lot of fun! B&B, Hodgins/Cam, and Sweets/Angela.
1. Vacation Time!

A/N: Okay, normally I stick to B&B, Hodgela, Cam/Zach, and Sweets/Daisy, but I've decided to go out on a limb here! And my best friend/beta has thought that I've gone crazy with some of these pairings! Please review and if you have ideas for more chapters I'd appreciate it! Oh and this is set with spoilers for Yanks In The U.K.

It was dark in the Jeffersonian Institution except for the dim lights illuminating the forensic platform. Cam, Booth, Hodgins, and Brennan sat above the platform in the lounge. The four armed with coffee cups sat talking quietly, until they heard the soft clicking of heels in the distance. The group quietly walked over to the balcony overlooking the lab.

"Who'd be here this late?" Booth asked and Brennan shot him a look. "Oh, yeah sorry, Bones." He added.

"Nice, save but shut up," Cam said. The footsteps grew nearer and Sweets and Angela appeared. The four glanced at one another confusion etched across their faces.

"Angela, I really don't see the significance of talking about this in a deserted lab," Sweets said.

"Well, if we talk about it at a bar, I'm going to end up drunk and Brennan said she wasn't going to pick me up again this week," Angela said.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"After dumping Hodgins, I've realized that I'm attracted to somebody else," Angela said.

"Obviously there's a psychological reason for that, it could most likely be because your former husband returned," Sweets said.

"But it's not Grayson," she replied.

"Okay, then who is it?" he asked.

"It's you, Sweets, your whole psychological reasons and explanations are adorable, plus you're cute, and I'm not with Roxie and you're not with Daisy anymore," Angela said. The group looking down all raised their eyebrows at the pair below.

Sweets said nothing, just grabbed Angela's face and kissed her full on the lips. Angela relaxed into his embrace almost immediately, thereby deepening their kiss.

Up above the four were gaping down at the two. Out of nowhere music started playing and Angela and Sweets broke apart and looked up.

_The type of girl you want to chew all my bubble gum (yep) the type of girl you wanna chew all my bubble gum. I'm the type of girl you wanna take to ya mama house, t-t-t-take to ya mama house._

"That's my phone!" Booth said reaching into his pocket. "Booth," he said opening his phone.

Several minutes later he hung up his phone and everyone was laughing.

"Nice, ringtone, Booth," Hodgins said laughing.

"Shut up, I went and saw that movie Paula Blart: Mall Cop and I thought the ringtone was catchy," Booth replied.

"The movie was funny," Bones added.

"Oh, yeah that was his cellphone ringtone," Angela said.

"Okay, this is an interesting development in your personal behavior Agent Booth, perhaps we could discuss this at another session," Sweets suggested.

"Not now, Sweets, that was Parker, Rebecca wants to go with Captain Fantastic to New Jersey for the week and since we don't have a case I get Parker," Booth said.

"And we all have vacation time built up…so we could…" Bones started.

"Ooh, we could all go on vacation up at that lodge Hodgins family has in Vermont!" Angela squealed.

"I agree completely, we've had back to back cases this entire time, and I could use a vacation, and we never celebrated Christmas together, Hodgins was with Zach the entire time, Angela and Roxie were out of town, Booth went to some seminar, Brennan went to Peru for a week, Sweets visited his parents, and I dealt with Felicia, the biggest bitch of a sister ever!" Cam said.

"True on both accounts Christmas and the fact that Felicia is a bitch," Booth said.

"I think it will be fun," Hodgins said.

"I agree, it will be lots of fun," Sweets said pulling Angela in close to his side.

"I can work on some of my new book," Bones said.

"Yes, now we can go shopping in the morning Brennan and you too Cam," Angela squealed.

"And Booth, Sweets, and I can go get our fun things like gaming systems, and movies and stuff," Hodgins said.

"Well, would you look at the time, it's nearly 11:30, I've got to go and I don't even have my own car with me!" Bones said.

"Okay, we'll go, tomorrow morning we can all meet back here or at Hodgins place just call me," Booth said as Bones dragged him out of the lounge.

"Bye guys!" Angela called.

"I guess we'll go too," Sweets said, gently pulling Angela along with him.

"You know I never expected them together," Cam said.

"Neither did I, but hey at least she's happy, I just have to pick up something at my station and then I'm out of here, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hodgins called as he jogged down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll catch you later!" Cam called after him and began gathering her bag and coat. She sighed and started walking down towards the doors and into the freezing cold night. Cam looked both ways before jogging to her car. She unlocked the door and sat down into the freezing car. After turning the key in the ignition several times and failed at starting the car she got out of the car sighing in defeat. Cam walked over to the bench outside the doors.

Hodgins pulled on his gloves as he walked out of the doors and saw a figure sitting on one of the benches shivering slightly.

"Hey," he replied walking over to Cam. "I thought it might be you, your car not starting?"

"The engine froze and I have no way home," Cam said shivering. Hodgins took in what she was wearing: thin black dress pants, high-heeled boots, and a thin winter jacket.

"First off take my scarf, it'll help keep you warm, and I'll give you a ride home," Hodgins said offering her his scarf and then his hand.

"You don't have to Hodgins, I can just call Felicia," Cam said wrapping the scarf around her neck and standing up by his offered hand.

"Dr. Saroyan, seriously you'll freeze to death out here, just come with me," Hodgins said tugging her toward his 2009 Mercedes GL450 SUV.

"Do you seriously buy a new car every time a new model comes out?" she asked.

"No, I upgrade my models when the new ones come out," Hodgins said opening the passenger door for Cam.

"Well, you're a billionaire, you can do that," Cam said as Hodgins started the car.

"I have more than a billion dollars," he replied, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Honestly, that's good for you Hodgins, and thanks for the ride home," Cam said as they pulled into her apartment complex parking lot.

"You never park underground anymore do you?" he asked Cam.

"No, do you?" Cam asked.

"Never, I always park above ground now, it makes me think about him again," Hodgins replied.

"I didn't mean to stir up any unwanted feelings from something that is in the past," she replied sadly.

"Hey, look at me, don't feel like you've upset me I just want to catch the bastard that did that to me and Dr. B, all of you guys have done so much to help us past that event," he replied looking Cam in the eyes.

"Okay, Hodge-podge, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Cam said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Good night, Cam," Hodgins said and Cam froze as she looked up at her apartment window.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned and she dove back into the car.

"Back out of the lot and pull into the very back of the hotel parking lot across the street," she commanded and Hodgins did as he was told.

"Hodgins, do you have any binoculars in this car?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, in the back seat, why?" he asked.

"Just, put the car in park," Cam replied as he stopped the car. She climbed over the center consol and into the back seat. "Take the key out of the ignition and get back here," she added.

"Okay, Cam, what the hell is going on?" Hodgins asked sitting down next to her in the back seat.

"Look across the street at my complex, my apartment is the last one on the right on the fourth floor," Cam said and Hodgins looked out the front windshield.

"Yeah, it's the only one with a light on…" he trailed.

"But here's the thing, I don't have a timer on my lights, I didn't leave one on, and the only people who have keys to my apartment are all you guys, the landlord, Felicia, and my dad," she replied.

"Oh my god someone's in there, look there's the shadow in the window," Hodgins said grabbing the binoculars. "Oh, here's a second pair," he added.

"Thanks," Cam said raising them up to her eyes. "Doesn't look like a female from my indications, taller than Booth, to tall to be Zach if he broke out again, not built enough to be Sweets," she observed.

"What about Jared Booth?" Hodgins questioned without moving the binoculars.

"I'll call his cell, I believe I gave him a key," Cam said raising the phone to her ear. "Jared, it's Cam. Where are you by any chance?"

"I'm at your apartment, waiting for you. Where are you?" Jared asked into the phone.

"Okay are you looking out the window and staring at the hotel parking lot?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah," he replied.

"Okay, wave and then flicker the one light four times," Cam said and looked for his signal.

"Okay, oh that was you in the parking lot that drove off to the hotel parking lot," Jared realized.

"Yes, Jar-head it was me! You scared the living shit out of me! Call before you let yourself in!" Cam said hanging up.

"It was Jared, right?" Hodgins asked climbing back up into the front seat.

"Yep, most definitely was, but just to be sure you'll walk me up, right?" she asked.

"Cam, of course I'll walk you up," Hodgins said starting the car up again.

"Thanks, and you're car is well stocked for a conspiracy theorist," Cam replied as he parked again. Hodgins jogged over and opened her car door.

"Why, thank you," Hodgins said as they walked into the complex.

"Miss Saroyan, a young man in a Military uniform went up to your apartment about an hour ago, called himself Jared Booth," the doorman said.

"Thanks, Mike, he called me," Cam said as she and Hodgins walked up the stairs.

"Why do you take the stairs?" Hodgins asked.

"Ever since the whole lady in an elevator shaft thing I like stairs a whole lot more," Cam said as they approached the end of the third floor stairs.

"Well, she had it coming, I mean come on!" Hodgins said.

"True, she was a bit odd," Cam, replied.

"Well, here's where our conversation ends," Hodgins said as Cam unlocked her door.

"Hey, Cam!" Jared called from the kitchen. "Where do you keep all your chips and junk food?" he asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hodge-podge," Cam replied and quickly kissed his cheek. She walked inside and closed the door. Hodgins could distinctively hear her yelling at Jared. He touched the place on his cheek where her lips had touched him.

"Ahh, whatever!" he muttered and jogged down the flights of stairs. Once outside he was suddenly aware that Cam still had his scarf, he turned and saw her waving from the window.

Hodgins waved back and climbed into his car. He dialed Booth's number as he pulled out of the lot.

"Booth," Booth answered.

"Booth, it's Hodgins," he said.

"Hodgins, I'm getting ready to leave tomorrow afternoon, so what do you want?" Booth asked.

"Hey, Cam's car wouldn't start in the lot, so I drove her home and gave her my scarf to wear, and your brother nearly gave her a heart attack by letting himself into her apartment, then she hit him with something, then as she was going into her apartment she kissed my cheek, but didn't give me her scarf back, what does that mean for me, man?" Hodgins asked.

"First, of all why don't you call Angela," Booth suggested.

"Do you know what she and Sweets could be doing right now?" Hodgins asked.

"True, so you gave her a ride home from the Jeffersonian, and gave her your scarf because she was freezing right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hodgins replied.

"Then, you saw my bother, Jared in her apartment from the parking lot, then probably drove across the street, and she called him, after she figured out it was him you walked her up to her apartment, then while she was letting herself in Cam turned and kissed you on the cheek and then didn't give you your scarf back, that means she probably didn't want to give back to you because she likes you and kissed you because she LIKES you!" Booth said.

"Dude, you're so right!" Hodgins said.

"I know, now I'll meet you and Sweets at your place tomorrow morning, then after we're done shopping we'll go pick up Parker," Booth said hanging up.

"Okay, time to go pack," Hodgins said as he neared his house.


	2. On The Road Again!

A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please read and review!

The next morning around six in the morning everyone woke up, immediately regretting staying out so late. Cam woke up to the feeling of wool against her soft pillowcase.

"Oh, God, I didn't give this back to Hodgins last night!" she muttered to herself.

Bones woke up to knocking on her front door. She stumbled out of bed in the same clothes from last night and mindlessly opened the door.

"Morning, Bones! Nice hair, here this will wake you up!" Booth said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Booth, it's six in the morning, go watch cartoons while I get ready," she muttered walking to her bedroom. Booth plopped down on her couch and picked up a book from her table.

"She buys her own copies of her books," Booth muttered and opened up _Red Tape, White Bones_. Bones walked out of her bedroom several minutes later to see Booth completely absorbed in one of her books.

"Hey, come on, we can eat at Hodgins place," Bones said grabbing the bags she packed the night before.

"Okay, going to Hodgins' mansion," Booth said walking out her apartment door.

"I'm not stopping back here again today," Bones said locking the door.

"Great, so lets go!" Booth said grabbing one of her bags.

Sweets looked down at Angela asleep in his arms. He nudged her softly. "Angela, wake up. You have to go shopping with Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan today!" he said quietly.

"Crap! What time is it?" she asked opening her eyes.

"About six fifteen," he replied.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," she called running into her bathroom.

Hodgins was loading up his Hummer when Booth and Bones pulled up with Cam in the backseat.

"Hey, Hodgins!" Booth said getting out of the car. Opening the door for Cam behind him.

"Morning Hodgins," Bones said.

"I believe this is yours," Cam said handing Hodgins his scarf.

"Shouldn't you keep that, it's like below fifteen out here," Hodgins said.

"Hey, here's Angela and Sweets, man that's weird car," Booth said as Sweets shut off his car engine.

"Hodgie, you better have some coffee, I need caffeine!" Angela said approaching the group.

"Yeah, breakfast is in the house," he replied and the others followed after him like lost puppies.

"Food," Booth said as he eyed a stack of pancakes.

"Dig in!" Hodgins said grabbing a chocolate chip muffin. Cam grabbed a bowl and piled it high with strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries. Booth and Bones sat down at the breakfast nook with Sweets and Angela and began chowing down. Cam grabbed a plate of waffles and sat down next to Hodgins in the curve of the booth.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Cam asked.

"Well, we can shop until 11:00 and then the guys can pick us up from the mall, after that we can go pick up Parker," Angela said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Bones said eating a strawberry.

"I like the idea and these pancakes are fantastic, oh my God is that pie," Booth said reaching for the plate.

"I find it interesting that…" Sweets started.

"I swear if you bring up the pie and seduction thing again I will pull out my gun and shoot you," Booth said swallowing his pie.

"He'll drop it, right Sweets," Angela said.

"Right," he agreed taking a sip of his coffee.

Thirty minutes later the three guys were walking away from the three girls, who were grabbing clothes off the racks.

"Okay, there's a Best Buy across the street, let's get out of here," Hodgins said as Cam eyed the sale at Victoria's Secret.

"Well, if Bones follows Cam to that sale, I really want to get out of here!" Booth said and the group hurried to the Hummer.

"Okay, so at the lodge right now I have an Xbox, Xbox 360, PS2, Wii, Gamecube, and we just need to buy a PS3 and the games: Animal Crossing: City Folk, My Sims Kingdom, Halo 3, Rockband, Guitar Hero: Areosmith, and Guitar Hero: World Tour," Hodgins said.

"Parker, has the Animal Crossing game for his Nintendo DS and I thought Bones would like the game and I was going to buy Bones a DS so she could play Nintendogs because she couldn't keep the one dog from the case," Booth said.

"Angela, loves playing Animal Crossing, it's what she does in her office when there's no cases," Sweets said.

"Seriously, she plays video games?" Booth asked and Sweets nodded.

Cam loaded her arms full of cute outfits and followed Bones, and Angela to the dressing rooms.

"I think, Booth will like this," Bones replied spinning around in front of the mirror.

"Let me see, sweetie," Angela replied stepping out of her dressing room. Bones was wearing black short-shorts and a thin black tank top that said "All Yours" on it.

"Oh, Booth will love that!" Angela squealed.

"I like this one," Cam said, stepping out of her dressing room in white short-shorts and a white baby-doll tee that had a ladybug on it.

"It is cute!" Bones said.

"I've got something to show both of you, just hang on a minute!" Angela said as she darted back into her dressing room. She emerged a minute later wearing silk black short-shorts and a silver lacy spaghetti strap top.

"Sweets, will so totally love that!" Cam said.

"He was practically drooling over me last night and I was loving it!" she said quietly.

"Everything else I have fits and I have everything else, but I'd like to stop in there for a couple minutes," Bones said tilting her head towards Victoria's Secret.

"I agree completely," Cam replied reemerging in her regular clothes and Angela nodded.

The three girls quickly paid and hurried across to Victoria's Secret. Booth, Sweets, and Hodgins were just walking into the mall when they saw the girls go into Victoria's Secret.

"Well…umm…hey Sweets do you want a slushie?" Booth asked.

"What do I look like to you a twelve year-old?" Sweets asked.

"Trust me they'll grab everything they want then Angela will pile more onto Dr. Brennan's stack and then they'll pay," Hodgins said. "I've been designated mall driver for her before."

"Mother of God! Do you ever shut up?" Booth asked Hodgins.

"Dude, I'm a conspiracy theorist, I can go on for hours," he replied.

"See that what you're doing right there, you're mending the bridge between the two of you," Sweets said.

"That what you're doing right now is therapy in a shopping mall, so stop it," Booth said.

"Must we talk about psychology you know I hate it," Bones said coming up to the group of guys with about seven shopping bags.

"Where's Angela?" Sweets asked.

"Last time I saw her she was fighting for a lace teddy with some fifty year-old woman," Cam said.

"I'll be right there guys," Angela called and quickly grabbed all her bags.

"Okay, now we go get Parker," Sweets said.

The group walked out into the parking lot and to the Hummer. The girls stuffed their shopping bags into the trunk and climbed in. A half hour later they were in the car with a very talkative Parker.

"Dr. Bones, my teacher said that we were going to go on a field trip to the museum but we've seen that like two times already, so I told her we should go to the lab and she said she'd talk to Cam," Parker said bouncing up and down in his car seat.

"Parker, I got that call from your school teacher and you're coming to the lab next Tuesday if everything goes well," Cam replied from the front passenger seat.

"Really, we seriously get to come to the lab?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Yes, Parker, you and your whole class get to come to the lab," Hodgins replied flicking his eyes up to the car mirror.

"We can just have an empty table and if anything comes up I can reschedule the date," Cam replied.

"Huh, what?" Booth asked looking up from his iPod touch.

"Booth, gawking at Beyonce isn't going to make her come out of that video," Bones said looking over at the iPod.

"Hey, _Single Ladies_ is a good song," Hodgins defended from the front seat.

"The music video is so much better than the audio," Sweets agreed from the very back seat.

"Parker, how about we put a movie on for you," Angela suggested pulling down the TV.

"Okay, can I watch _Harry Potter_ number one?" Parker asked and Angela put the DVD in while he grabbed the wireless headphones.

"Have fun watching it, while I sleep for the next seven to eight hours," Angela said pulling out an eye mask and putting it on.

"Seriously, I am exhausted, I'm sleeping, too. Where is that pillow I brought," Bones said reaching back behind her for it.

"I'm listening to an audio book of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_," Booth replied putting in his ear buds and leaning back his seat.

"Sweets, occupy yourself doing something with psychology or some other crap," Hodgins replied from the drivers seat.

"Fine, I will listen to an audio book on psychology then!" he retorted pulling out his iPod.

"What state are we in?" Cam asked looking up from a map.

"We just crossed into New Jersey from Pennsylvania," Hodgins replied.

"How much longer until we get there?" she asked.

"About five hours, just sleep or something," he replied.

"Whatever, rocks your boat," Cam replied pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. She tucked her feet up under her and started drawing.

"I would've gladly flown to Vermont but my sister took the last car from up there when she left last month," Hodgins said gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Seriously, I think this is good for us calm down," Cam said without looking up from her pad of paper.

Several hours later Cam had fallen asleep her pen and paper forgotten. Parker was still wide-awake and now on his third movie.

"Dr. Jack, I'm hungry can we stop at Wendy's?" Parker asked.

"I think Dr. Brennan packed you some of her special Mac and cheese in a thermos, in the back seat you can ask Sweets to get it for you," Hodgins said looking back at Parker for a second.

"Mhmm…I love Dr. Bones Mac and cheese! Sweets," Parker said getting the therapist's attention.

"What's up little man?" he asked.

"Can you get me the thermos with Dr. Bones' Mac and cheese in it for me and an apple juice box," Parker asked nicely.

"Sure thing bud," Sweets said reaching over to the food stash.

"Thanks, Sweets," Parker replied taking the two from him.

"Hodgins, what does this Hummer H2 get per gallon?" Sweets asked.

"Dude, you do not want to know, that's why I like never drive it!" Hodgins said.

Booth stirred. "Who's making Mac and cheese?" he asked and then shifted positions and went back to sleep.

"Parker, we've got about three hours left so feel free to take a nap," Hodgins said.

"Okay, Dr. Jack," Parker said and resumed drinking his juice.

"Are we in New York?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, we're about an hour and a half away from the border and we have another hour and a half until we get to the lodge," Hodgins said.

"In that case, I'm going to sleep some," Sweets said turning his iPod back on.

"There's two cup holders in your door for your stuff, Parker," Hodgins said as he placed them there.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap, now," Parker said adjusting his position and closing his eyes. Hodgins turned his attention to Cam for a second then back to the road.

A stray piece of hair fell onto her face and he reached out tucked it behind her ear. Cam smiled and turned her head towards the window. Hodgins sighed as they passed the sign that said the border was thirty minutes away. Cam started whimpering and tossing and turning next to him. Hodgins shifted into the right lane and started rubbing her shoulder.

"Cam, wake up!" he said and she opened her eyes quickly. "Are you okay?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a nightmare," she replied. "Where are we?" she asked.

"About thirty minutes away from the Vermont border," he replied.

"Okay, so how big is this lodge anyway?" Cam asked.

"It's a brick building around the outside of the first floor then it's wood…like a cabin, it's got four floors including the walkout basement, the basement is like a movie room, then the ground floor has a large kitchen that faces the living room, and then there is a large foyer and dining room," he replied.

"Typical Hodgins household," Cam muttered.

"Shut up," he replied as he took the next exit.

"Seriously, I can go on for hours about the things that you do sometimes," Cam retorted.

"We have about twenty minutes until we get to the border and I wake everyone up, do your worst," Hodgins replied.

"Okay, let's see when you went off on secret societies during the Widow's Son case," she said.

"There are lots of interesting facts about secret societies," he defended.

"Then you go all scientific about bugs and stuff, when they have common names," Cam replied.

"I'm doing my job!" Hodgins said.

"Yes, and nobody can understand you!" she retorted.

"Okay, ten minutes," he said.

"I'm done," Cam said folding her arms over her chest.

"Great, can you nudge Angela so she can wake up Parker and the others," Hodgins said.

"Fine," she said and turned to face Angela. "Angela, wake up!" she said and Angela didn't stir at all.

"Try something louder," Hodgins teased.

"Like a megaphone?" Cam asked.

"Great idea, I'm hauling one up right now, but it's a tiny one so I can keep you all on track if we go horseback riding," Hodgins said, pulling a mini megaphone out from under his seat and handing it to Cam, who quickly flicked it on.

"Attention members of this vehicle, we are now arriving in Vermont so please WAKE UP and compose yourselves!" Cam said into the megaphone and everyone shot up in their seats.

"Mother of God, Cam! What the hell was that for?" Booth asked.

"You guys are very heavy sleepers," Hodgins said, "Cam and I have been yelling at each other for the past twenty minutes," Hodgins said.

"How far away are we?" Angela asked.

"About thirty minutes or so," Cam replied.

For the next thirty minutes the group discussed activities to do at the lodge. Hodgins soon turned onto a paved road surrounded by trees.

"Hodgins, where are we?" Bones asked.

"On my street, and yes my family owns all of this no one would dare come into these woods unless they were tourists!" Hodgins replied.

"Well, isn't that a lovely thing to do to people!" Booth said sarcastically.

"Welcome, to the Hodgins family winter lodge, complete with frozen lake, ski lift, and much more!" Hodgins said pulling up in front of a huge house.

"Oh my God!" everyone said.


	3. Let It Snow Fun Memories!

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 3! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! The last chapter was hard to write but this one is going to be so much better, I promise! Please read and review, it makes me happy and motivates me to write! And I appreciate any ideas you have! Oh and italicized words are either thoughts or song lyrics. Which I don't own! And thanks to all my reviewers I love hearing from you guys!

Hodgins pulled into the garage and everyone unbuckled their seatbelts. Parker was the first one out of the car and in the garage.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Parker said jumping up and down.

"It is going to be fun, buddy!" Hodgins said, picking Parker up.

"Okay, let's get all our bags then pick our rooms out," Angela said opening the trunk.

"Sweets, that's my backpack and bag," Parker said pointing to the two bags on the top.

"Okay, bub, here's your backpack and other bag," Sweets said as Parker hopped down from Hodgins arms.

"I'll wait here," he replied grabbing his stuff.

"Okay, here's Bones' stuff," Booth said pulling three large shopping bags, a duffle bag, and a large backpack out of the trunk.

"Thank you, Booth," Bones said grabbing her stuff.

"Angela," Booth called handing her a cluster of shopping bags, and large suitcase.

"Sweets, here's your stuff," Cam said, pulling three duffle bags.

"Hodgins, your bags," Booth said handing him a large duffle bag.

"My stuff," Booth said grabbing two duffle bags.

"And here's mine," Cam said grabbing three shopping bags and two duffle bags.

"Okay, in we go!" Hodgins said as he closed the garage door and opened the front door. Everyone piled in after him gaping in wonder. Hodgins pulled a note off the side window:

_Dearest little brother Jack,_

_Everything is in perfect condition. The maids left as instructed by you. Have a wonderful stay. _

_Your loving sister_

"Blah, blah, blah…okay, Angela and Sweets if you two would please take a room on the first level it would be great, then on the second level there are three bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom, and a loft so Booth, Dr. B, and Parker could take that floor, and that leaves Cam and me on the third floor, there are four staircases leading to the first level up so one there and behind it, one from the kitchen and another one…ah forget it, go find your rooms!" Hodgins said and everyone went in towards the staircases.

"It's like a mad house…but in a good way," Cam said.

"I agree, but come here there's a different way up to the third floor," Hodgins said.

"Like a secret passage way?" Cam asked, as Hodgins led her through the kitchen and into the sunroom area.

"It's sort of like a secret passage way," Hodgins said, as he pushed open a door.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of Harry Potter tower thing," she replied laughing as they walked up the stairs.

"It does feel like that sometimes," Hodgins said as he pushed open the door to their hallway.

"It's so cool up here," Cam said looking around at the space with a small loft with a chair.

"The loft looks over Booth and Brennan's, and you can have this room right here," he replied, opening a door. Cam's room had two windows and a large circular skylight in the ceiling. The room was painted a mossy green color and had white trim, which greatly contrasted with the dark wood floors.

"I love it Hodgins," Cam said plopping her stuff on the bed.

"Great, now there's the adjoining bathroom and my room is across the hall," Hodgins said.

"Go unpack, I'll come over in a few minutes," Cam said as she unzipped one of her duffle bags.

"Okay and then we can go ask the others what they want to do," he replied as he walked across the hall.

Cam sighed and grabbed her bag from Victoria's Secret and walked over to the dresser. "I'm not going to be wearing this anytime soon," she whispered.

"Cam, there's this great hill by the ski lift and Dr. Jack said we could go sledding if some people wanted to," Parker said running to her door.

"Sounds like fun, how about you give everybody twenty minutes to get settled in and then we can talk as a group. And Parker go straight to your room, Angela and Sweets need their time to unpack too," Cam said to the young boy.

"Got it, that's what Dr. Bones said too," he replied then ran down the hall again.

Everybody reconvened in the kitchen about twenty minutes later.

"Okay, so Parker wants to go sledding, then I'm assuming Booth and Dr. B will be with him," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Booth said.

"I can get the lift going so it can take you guys up and down the hill, there's sleds, skis, and snowboards in the storage room under the deck," Hodgins said.

"I'm quite good at snowboarding," Bones said.

"Just how you were quite adept on the high wire," Booth said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Angela and I know how to snowboard," Sweets said.

"Dude, you know how to snowboard?" Hodgins said laughing.

"Yes, so sounds like a good plan," Cam said.

"I can get everything running, but then still have to do some stuff around the house, but the pond is about a foot thick with ice, so if anyone wants to skate they can," Hodgins said.

"Great, we'll go get our stuff on," Booth said following Parker up the stairs.

"Come on," Angela said dragging Sweets towards the stairs.

"Thanks, for letting us come up here, Jack," Bones said.

"No problem Dr. B," he replied.

"Bones, come on we don't have all day!" Booth yelled down.

"What he means is he's caught his zipper on his sweatshirt in his hair and can't get it off," Parker yelled.

"I'm coming don't move Booth!" Bones called as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to go get my stuff on and skate around on the pond," Cam said, and began making her way up the main staircase.

"Sounds great!" Hodgins replied. _'She looks so cute in that outfit. Jack, pull yourself together you can't think that about her she's your boss!'_

Cam shook her head once she was out of sight. _'This is so wrong, but he's so lovable as the slightly annoying conspiracy theorist that he is!' _

She avoided Parker who was running down the staircase. "Whoa, slow down their buddy," she said and turned around to face Booth, who looked just as excited to get past her.

"Cam, please move," Booth said, impatiently.

"Fine, go have fun you big boy," she replied and jogged up the stairs behind him.

Cam ran up the other two flights of stairs and came to a stop in front of her room. She walked inside and slid down the closed door. "Why do I always end up falling for the person I shouldn't?" she asked herself quietly. Cam quickly composed herself and stood up. She pulled on a violet wool hat, a brown coat, some gloves, and Hodgins' scarf. Hodgins jogged up the stairs towards Cam's room and knocked on her door.

"Cam, you ready to go?" he asked and she pulled open the door.

"Yeah, lets go," she replied and pulled him down the hallway.

"The others are getting their gear out of the storage shed, there are some skates in their that are like brand new," Hodgins said as they ran down the stairs.

"Okay, you going to snowboard?" Cam asked as they walked out the back door onto the deck.

"Nah, thought I'd join you skating," Hodgins said flashing her a grin.

"Sounds like fun," she replied walking down the steps to the ground.

"It should be, just let me get the lift started and I'll meet you over there," he replied, as she grabbed a pair of white skates from the shelf.

"Okay," she replied, and started out towards the pond. Once there she sat down on a bench and laced up her skates. Cam hesitantly stepped onto the ice, testing how think it was, before venturing out. She circled the pond once and then gained speed before pulling herself into a basic spin then going down into a sitting spin. Hodgins started tapping Booth on the back the minute Cam started spinning.

"Dude, what do you want?" Booth asked and Hodgins pointed to Cam.

"Did you know she could skate that well?" Hodgins asked.

"No, I didn't know she could," Booth replied looking back at Hodgins.

"Cam, goes skating almost every Friday night," Angela said looking over at the two.

"Why does she never tell us these things?" Booth asked.

"I don't know but Cam seems to be gaining just enough speed to execute a double axel," Bones said.

"Isn't that a bit advanced?" Sweets asked.

"No, intermediate skaters can do it," Angela said.

The group watched as Cam jumped, spun, and landed perfectly.

"Go have fun, we only have about an hour before it starts getting dark," Hodgins said and the group dispersed.

He walked over to the pond with his skates in hand and he quickly laced them up. "Hey," Hodgins said as he skated up to Cam.

"Hey, yourself," Cam said stopping and spraying him with ice crystals.

"Not funny, Cam!" Hodgins said and started chasing her around the pond.

"This is more of a small lake rather than a pond!" Cam called behind her.

"Pond, small lake almost the same thing!" he replied.

"You'll never get me," Cam laughed and Hodgins skated up behind her.

"I'm already there," he said putting his hands on her waist and pushing her forward.

"Stop, you're going to make me fall!" she giggled as Hodgins pushed her around the pond.

"You skate every Friday, I don't think you will!" Hodgins said skating in front of Cam and pulling her along as he skated backwards.

"Seriously, stop it, the others are watching!" Cam said.

"Nah, Sweets just got run over by Parker coming down the hill, we're good," he replied.

"He has to watch where he's going," she laughed. "Hey, come on how much longer are we seriously going to be out here?" she asked.

"Not, much longer the sun's already going down, I'd say about twenty to thirty minutes," Hodgins replied.

"Sounds good to me," Cam replied, letting Hodgins tug her around the pond.

"Hey, guys Parker is like frozen and Sweets has melting snow in his pants, so we're going to head inside," Angela said running over to the pond.

"Okay, the back door is unlocked," Hodgins, said not tearing his gaze away from Cam.

"We'll see you inside in a bit then, Parker is like ready to eat then totally crash," she replied and began jogging away toward the others.

"They, so like each other," Sweets said when Angela jogged up to them.

"Duh, cheese brain," Parker said.

"Anthropologically speaking…" Bones started but was cut off by Booth.

"He can't be a cheese brain, we've heard it all before," Booth said and began walking toward the deck.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Parker said.

"I'll cover it this time," Bones said and began jogging over to the pond where Cam and Hodgins were getting off.

"Hey guys, Parker is like starving so what do you want to have for dinner?" Bones asked as she ran up to the two.

"I'd like some of your homemade Mac and cheese," Hodgins said.

"Parker, had that for lunch," Bones said.

"Well, there's tons of food in the house and then there's take out," Hodgins replied.

"Why don't we just get Olive garden take out or something that everyone will eat," Cam suggested.

"There's one about five minutes away but if I say I'm Jack Hodgins, they will deliver it," Hodgins said smugly.

"You give a thirty dollar tip don't you?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, I do," he replied.

"Figures, he's got more than billions of dollars," Cam said walking away with the two.

When the three returned they saw Parker and Booth pelting Sweets with snowballs. Cam put her fingers between her lips and whistled loudly.

"Okay, so we're going to get Olive Garden take-out," Cam said and everyone, agreed.

"Great, can we go in now, there is melting snow in my pants," Sweets said and the group shoved him toward the stairs first.

"Go change we'll find the take-out menu!" Cam said as they all walked inside.

Sweets hurried up the stairs and Hodgins walked over to a cabinet.

"Found it!" Hodgins said and pulled out the menu.

"Great now call, I'm starving!" Booth said tossing him the cordless phone.

"Hello, welcome to Olive Garden, how may I help you?" the woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"Hi, I'm going to be ordering take out and it's under the last name Hodgins," he replied.

"Mr. Hodgins as soon as we take your order it can be cooked then delivered," the woman said.

"Great, I'll need one Tour of Italy, a kid's Fettuccine Alfredo, two dozen breadsticks, four salads, a Cheese Ravioli, a Spaghetti and Meatball dinner, Lasagna Classico, Five Cheese Ziti al Forno, and a Seafood Alfredo," Hodgins said.

"And that will be cash, correct?" the woman asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"It will be delivered in about twenty minutes," the woman replied hanging up.

"Okay, so we have twenty minutes, do whatever you want," Hodgins said and Parker ran straight for the video games with Sweets.


	4. Rockband, Prank Calls, And Ice Cream!

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added it to their favorites list! I love getting the reviews from you guys and if you have any ideas for chapters please feel free to contact me with suggestions! So enjoy the chapter.

Twenty minutes later the entire group was gathered around the large dining room.

"Daddy, I beat Sweets at Rockband!" Parker said.

"That's good buddy, it's a job done right!" Booth replied and everyone started laughing.

"The kid has skills!" Sweets protested.

"I'd like to try this game," Bones said, stabbing her fork into a piece of lettuce.

"Oh, Dr. B. it is so much fun," Hodgins said.

"Bones, seriously you want to try Rockband?" Booth asked.

"I'm good at it, why can't Dr. Brennan see if she's any good?" Cam asked.

"You play Rockband?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I mean what else would I do when Booth forgot files or paperwork," Cam said.

"He just lets things pile up," Bones said.

"I know," Cam agreed.

"Okay, can we stop making fun of me now?" Booth asked.

"Whatever," Angela said.

"Okay, so moving on," Parker said.

"Yes, onto something that doesn't involve therapy exercises either," Bones said and Sweets opened his mouth to speak.

"Seriously, guys it's not that bad and I'm almost done with my book based off you two," Sweets said.

"We don't even talk to you during therapy!" Booth said.

"Daddy, why do all of you go to Sweets for therapy?" Parker asked.

"Parker, sometimes your Daddy and us have problems we need to tell Sweets about," Hodgins said turning to face the boy.

"But why do Daddy and Dr. Bones not talk during therapy, if they have problems?" Parker asked again.

"They are usually waiting to for a phone call about a dead person, even though they are supposed to turn their phones completely off during our sessions," Sweets said.

"Put it in these terms lets say you died and your body was found and Bones and I were in therapy with our phones off, we couldn't rush to the scene to identify your body," Booth replied.

"Point taken," Sweets said.

"I had to go to therapy once, it's stupid," Parker said scrunching up his face.

"Parker, I completely agree with you," Bones said.

"All you do is talk about feelings and stuff," Parker said.

"Yes, but that girl stopped carrying you around under her arm like a monkey, right?" Sweets asked and Cam and Hodgins choked on water and began laughing.

"Like a monkey?" they both asked laughing.

"Yes, like a monkey, it was so weird," Parker, replied.

"She was basically saying she liked you, Parker," Angela said.

"But she was a yucky girl," Parker said.

"Not the next top model if you ask me," Booth said.

"Maybe she was related to Fat Pam, she was basically doing the same thing to you in the form of stalking," Bones suggested.

"I doubt that the girl from school is related to Fat Pam and she was not stalking me!" Booth defended.

"Yes, she was!" Sweets, Hodgins, Cam, Bones, and Angela said.

"Who's Fat Pam" Parker asked.

"Parker, do you remember when Daddy went underground to get that guy and you came to my funeral?" Booth asked and Parker nodded. "Fat Pam was the one who shot me," he added.

"Oh, that lady, is she still alive?" he asked.

"No, I shot her with your Daddy's gun," Bones chimed in.

"Oh, okay, Daddy can I go play my Animal Crossing game, the dog named K.K. Slider who plays music is coming in a little bit?" Parker asked.

"Go play your game," Booth said.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot K.K. was coming, here as soon as we get our songs you can come to my town!" Angela said chasing Parker out of the room.

"Okay, that was slightly weird, but what's that game about anyway?" Hodgins asked.

"You move to a town of all animals and you are the only human, basically it's on real time and you shop, save money, pay mortgage on your house, and catch fish and bugs, plus visit other people's towns," Sweets said.

"Sounds like an interesting game," Bones said.

"It's got to be the best game Rebecca's bought for him," Booth said.

"Hodgie, can you please hook up the Wiis in a little bit?" Angela called.

"I will," he replied.

"Well, I still want to play Rockband," Bones said.

"Okay, lets clear this up and then play," Hodgins said stacking dishes together.

"Sounds like a good plan," Sweets said helping stack dishes together.

The five stacked all the dishes together and carried them to the kitchen. Angela and Parker were staring intently into their Nintendo DS screens when the five walked in.

"Angela, I don't think it's healthy to be staring at the screen that closely," Bones said.

"Shhh…Parker and I are having a fishing competition," she replied not looking away from the screen.

"Okay, so we can play Rockband now," Hodgins said turning on the dishwasher.

"Sounds good," Sweets said.

"I call guitar!" Booth said running to the living room.

"I call bass!" Hodgins said leaping over Angela's crossed legs.

"Lets play 'Reptila' by The Strokes," Booth said strumming down to the song.

"Good song choice, man," Hodgins said and started strumming notes fast.

"I will beat you," Booth said and a look of immense concentration formed across his face.

"Nah, I'm doing better than you!" Hodgins said a smirk appearing on his face.

A minute later the two were coming to the end of the song.

"I won!" Booth said as his percentage came up on the screen.

"This game was rigged!" Hodgins said handing his guitar to Bones.

"No, your just a sore loser," Booth retorted.

"Well if Dr. B. beats you, I can't wait to see your excuse," he replied.

"Booth, come on I want to play!" Bones whined and Booth turned around and hit the green button.

"Come on Dr. B!" Hodgins cheered.

"How are you doing it at this level?" Booth questioned as they finished the song.

"It's simple hand-eye coordination, Booth," she replied.

"But 'Dead or Alive' is so hard on expert," he replied.

"Okay, now Cam and Brennan," Angela said walking over with her DS.

"How about we try a faster song on expert," Cam said strumming down to 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' by Jet.

"Fine," Bones replied as the song started. The two girls stared intently at the TV screen and hit every note.

Once the song came to a close everyone was gaping at the two.

"What?" Cam asked.

"How did you get every note and a perfect score?" Hodgins asked.

"Hodgins, it's simple hand-eye coordination as Dr. Brennan said," Cam replied.

"This isn't fun anymore," Booth whined.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Parker said climbing into Booth's lap.

"Okay buddy, how about we get you up in bed," Booth replied picking Parker up.

"Sounds like a good plan," Sweets echoed.

"What time is it?" Angela asked.

"About 9:30," Hodgins said looking at his watch.

"Seriously, we're all still in the lab at this time," Bones said following Booth up the stairs.

"Well we can all always come back downstairs in a little bit," Sweets said.

"Yeah, we could do that," Angela agreed.

"Whatever, you want just let me get him into his bed first," Booth said walking into Parker's room.

"We'll meet back downstairs to do something in a bit," Hodgins said as he and Cam continued up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Cam asked Hodgins when they were out of sight.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer," he suggested.

"More like six flavors of ice cream," she replied.

"Yeah, so I figured we could have some of that," he said as they approached her bedroom door.

"Fun, I'll be down in a couple minutes," Cam said walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Okay," Hodgins called from his room.

Cam sighed and walked into her bathroom to wash away the remainder of the day. She shook thoughts of Hodgins from her head and focused completely on the rest of the trip.

Several minutes later Cam reemerged in the hallway in her new ladybug top and a pair of red sweat pants (the Capri pants that say PINK on the back) from PINK.

"Nice hair," Hodgins said.

"Shut up, I had about ten minutes to do everything," she replied tugging a brush through the last bit of her hair before tossing it onto her bed behind her.

"Well, there's three hot water tanks in all so we all took it," he replied.

"I have a feeling Angela and Sweets took the majority of it," Cam replied laughing.

"I have to agree with you there," Hodgins said.

"Lets take the back way down, they're having one of their talks between the two of them that seem like private moments," Cam said looking over the loft edge.

"Those conversations contain some of the weirdest topics," Hodgins said as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, there was the time on the Santa case where she went on some rant in the Christmas apartment, then there was the one time on the pony-play case where apparently they had this discussion about becoming one and making love, it's just bizarre," he said.

"Seriously, it's like they are married or something," Cam said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Angela asked from one of the stools by the bar-counter.

"Dr. B. and Booth's conversations," Hodgins said.

"They do that whole exclude the third person thing," Sweets said.

"Yeah, they hang up on me all the time, I don't even get a: 'Good job, Hodgins' they just hang up the phone," Hodgins said.

"Who do we hang up on?" Booth asked coming into the kitchen.

"Us," the four said together.

"Well sometimes we arrive at a suspects house when you're finishing your explanation," Bones said.

"Or you just want to talk to one another in the car some more," Hodgins said.

"Not true," Booth said.

"One time I called Booth's phone and there was this weird sucking noise in the background; I asked what it was and he said that when I called him when he was in his house there was anything to expect to hear, and he just hung up," Cam said.

"I was emptying the bathtub," Booth said.

"Was that after I barged in on your relaxation time?" Bones asked.

"You barged into his bathroom while he was in the tub?" Hodgins questioned.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to know why he didn't tell me he wasn't really dead," Bones replied.

"Anyway, changing the subject," Sweets said.

"So what are we doing?" Angela asked.

"Making ice cream sundaes," Hodgins said opening the freezer.

"Ooh, fun!" Booth said reaching for the container of chocolate ice cream.

"Do you have candy we can mash in like they do at Coldstone Creamery?" Angela asked.

"Many assorted kinds, they're in that cabinet, Cam can you get them," Hodgins asked.

"Sure," Cam said opening the cabinet.

"I want the gummy bears!" Bones said reaching for them.

"Dibs on marshmallows!" Sweets said grabbing them.

"Do you have any whipped cream?" Angela asked.

"Yes, but it does not leave this kitchen," Hodgins warned.

"Jeez, always making assumptions there is a child in the house I would never do something like that!" Angela defended.

"Yet, you do not take my warnings of security cameras seriously," Cam, said grabbing the container of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hey, if you had handed a memo out about security cameras being put in the supply closet that would have never happened," Bones said.

"Wait, you knew about the DVD?" Angela questioned.

"You really should've turned the volume down," she replied.

"Yet, again I warned you about the volume too," Cam said scooping some ice cream into a bowl.

"Dr. Saroyan, you obviously have some distaste for PDA in the Jeffersonian, may I ask, why?" Sweets asked.

"It's a freaking forensics lab!" she replied sprinkling her ice cream with M&Ms.

"Seriously things can get contaminated," Bones added, while placing gummy bears, M&Ms, and chocolate chips in her cake batter flavored ice cream.

"I take it you made a trip to Coldstone the other day," Booth said as he added chocolate chips, marshmallows, and whipped cream to his ice cream.

"Yeah, my family only eats their ice cream so the freezer is always stocked with it," Hodgins said.

"Slightly weird," Angela said.

"Weird family," Hodgins said taking ice cream off his spoon.

"Seriously weird family," Booth said taking a finger and dragging it through the mountain of whipped cream on his sundae then licked all off.

"What are we going to do now?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, how about we prank call Dr. Goodman," Hodgins suggested.

"Hodgins that is the stupidest thing ever, if he find out who we are we could al get fired…lets do it anyway," Cam said and Hodgins picked up the phone.

"Shhh, it's ringing," Hodgins said and clicked the speakerphone button.

"Goodman residence Daniel speaking," Dr. Goodman, said.

Hodgins cleared his throat and began speaking: "Hi do you have a variety of lipsticks?" he asked in a weird voice.

"Ummm…no I don't," Dr. Goodman replied and Hodgins hung up the phone.

"Here give it to me," Booth said and hit redial.

"Goodman residence, Daniel speaking," Goodman said.

"Hi, I'm trying to reach the beyond section," Booth said in a high voice.

"Ummm, what?" he asked.

"I'm looking for one of those universal remote controls, Adam Sandler told me about them," Booth added.

"This isn't Bed, Bath, and Beyond sir," Goodman said and hung up the phone.

"Give me the phone," Sweets said.

"Goodman residence," he said as he picked up the phone.

"So, do you have a large variety of lipsticks that will make my man go 'ughhh'," Sweets said.

"No," Goodman said and Sweets hung up.

"Here hand it over, this is the last time, before we could start doing stores," Hodgins said dialing.

"Hello," Dr. Goodman said.

"Hi, do you have two-seater mountain bike?" Hodgins asked in a weird accent.

"No, I don't," Goodman, replied.

"Well my family is going on vacation and we need one," Hodgins said.

"Well, I don't have one," Goodman said slamming down the phone.

"That was fun and killed about twenty minutes," Angela said.

"I think we shouldn't call Dr. Goodman again," Bones said just as the phone rang.

"It's Dr. Goodman," Hodgins said.

"Pick it up!" Cam said.

"Hello," Hodgins said.

"Dr. Hodgins, I did not appreciate the stunt you just did and I will have Dr. Saroyan talk to you," Goodman said.

"Actually Dr. Goodman, Dr. Saroyan is right under me…I mean next to me," Hodgins said choking back laughter and handed the phone to Cam.

"Hello, sir," Cam said breathlessly taking the phone from Hodgins.

"Dr. Saroyan, I do not care what you and Dr. Hodgins do in your spare time but please do not prank call my house again," he said hanging up.

Cam hung up the phone and burst out laughing.

"You made it sound like you two were doing it," Angela said laughing.

"He actually bought that part of the phone call but he said we'll be in trouble if we call the house again," Cam replied.

"But…i-it sounded like," Angela said in between laughs.

"Shut up," Hodgins said.

"As much as this is fun, Parker is a morning person and will be up super early to do all sorts of fun stuff," Booth said.

"Ooh and we are so not, I vote we all got to bed," Angela said.

"Agreed," everyone else said.

"Goodnight," Bones said and she and Booth went upstairs.

"Have a nice night and don't do anything you won't want us to hear," Hodgins warned as Angela and Sweets went toward the stairs.

"We are not going to," Sweets said and they walked up the stairs.

"One more prank call, but we'll go in the basement," Hodgins said.

"Race you there," Cam said and ran for the door on the opposite end of the kitchen.

"No fair," Hodgins said grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Hodgins put me down," she whined.

"Nope not until we're downstairs," he replied walking down the carpeted stairs.

"At least there is carpet," Cam said.

"I wouldn't drop you on your head, like Booth did to Brennan," Hodgins said.

"He saved the girl though," she replied as Hodgins set her down.

"True, now who to call who to call," Hodgins muttered.

"Jared," Cam said.

"What am I going to say?" he asked.

"I'm going to have him call you, after I text him," Cam said pulling out here phone. "Here type the your number into the phone," she added handing it to him.

"Okay, so when will he respond?" Hodgins asked.

"Jared never turns off his phone, so I say right about now," she replied.

"So phone call in 3, 2, 1," Hodgins said right before the phone in his hand rang.

Hodgins answered the phone and put on a really convincing Asian accent. "Hejo, hejo who iz dis?" (Hello, hello, who is this)

"Cam, Cam is that you?" Jared asked.

"Pedro, is that you? Are you across border yet?" Hodgins asked continuing his accent.

"Cam, I swear, is that you, please tell me it is," Jared said getting really freaked out.

"Pedro, I tell you before, don't call me when you sneaking across border to Texas, from Mexico," Hodgins continued and Cam was covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Dude, who the hell is this?" Jared yelled.

"Hejo, who hell iz dis?" Hodgins asked.

"I warn you my brother is a cop, and he'll shut down your whole operation," Jared warned.

"Holy crap, Pedro, must go now, big tornado coming must film it," Hodgins said with his accent and hung up.

"Where did you learn these accents?" Cam asked as they ran up the stairs to the kitchen.

"I don't know I've just always done them," he replied.

"Jared's most likely going to call Booth so they're still awake, let's tell him," Cam said running up the stairs quietly.

"Booth, open the door," Hodgins said knocking quietly.

"What, Bones and I are talking," Booth said opening the door.

"Just let us in," Cam said pushing her way past him.

"What do you want?" Booth asked.

"We just totally freaked your brother out," Hodgins said.

"How?" Bones asked.

"It's easy we'll do it again," Cam said grabbing the phone and dialing.

"Hello, Cam is that you?" Jared asked shakily.

"Hejo, Pedro, where are you, I iz waiting for you at the border," Hodgins said pulling his accent on again.

"Dude, seriously my brother is a cop and will shut this operation of sneaking people over the border down," Jared said.

"Pedro? Pedro? Who iz dis? Because I will find you, I hazt (has) my ways," Hodgins said.

"Mother of God, you stalker!" Jared screamed hanging up the phone.

"Oh, I have to admit that was funny," Booth said and Cam's phone rang.

"Jared, I told you to call me ten minutes ago," Cam said picking up and putting it on speaker.

"Cam, I did but this weird Asian guy answered and he was smuggling people over the border and looking for this guy named Pedro, I am so freaked out," Jared said.

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is call Booth," Cam replied.

"Got it call Seeley," Jared said hanging up.

"Now we wait," Bones said laughing.

"Booth," he replied answering his phone on speaker.

"Seeley, oh my God, there is this guy who answered the phone when I tried to call Cam at this number she gave me, and he was smuggling people over the border, and looking for this guy named Pedro, and filming a tornado, and I'm scared," Jared ranted.

"Dude, it's probably some teenagers prank calling you," Booth said hanging up.

"Great so now, we all go to bed," Hodgins said.

"We're doing that again tomorrow," Booth said as the three left his room.

"Duh," Cam said jogging up the stairs.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! I made it as funny as possible! And the whole Asian accent is a joke between my one friend and me! Please click that review button!


	5. For One So Small, You Seem So Strong!

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 5! And this chapter is where I throw a little B&B your way! Please read and review, it makes me super happy!

After saying 'goodnight' to everyone, the occupants of the house headed off to bed. Each person was fast asleep minutes after their heads hit the pillow. It was around three in the morning that Hodgins woke up to noises. He padded across the hall to Cam's half-open door. She was tossing and turning while whimpering. Hodgins walked over to her and started gently nudging her.

"Cam, wake up, it's just a nightmare," he said. After several minutes Cam woke up. "Hey, are you okay that the second time today I've had to wake you up from a nightmare?" he asked.

"I'm fine Hodgins," Cam said.

"Okay, I'm right across the hall if you need me," Hodgins said and walked out of her room.

After several minutes of trying to go back to sleep, Cam through the covers off the bed and padded across the hall. She knocked quietly on Hodgins door and he pulled it open.

"Hodgins, I'm not okay," Cam said, tears filling her eyes.

"Come here," he said opening his arms and she threw herself into them.

"I knew you weren't okay, nobody can shake off two nightmares in a day," Hodgins said.

"Hodgins, it was when you guys got buried alive, I was there when Booth got the message," she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," he said rubbing circles on her back.

On the floor below Booth woke up and he heard crying. Quickly and quietly he jogged over to Bones' room. He cracked open he door to find he sleeping peacefully. Her one leg was thrown over the comforter and he could see her long, slender leg exposed.

Booth ran up the stairs to where Hodgins and Cam were staying. He came to the top of the stairs and looked over to where Cam's room was. Hodgins looked over Cam's shoulder to see Booth.

"Is she okay?" Booth mouthed.

"Nightmare, she'll be fine," Hodgins mouthed back and Booth disappeared down the stairs.

"He's not gone though he could get any one of us," Cam sobbed.

"We're never going to let him get one of us again," Hodgins murmured in her ear.

"You don't know that, for sure," she cried. Hodgins lifted her up in his arms and sat them down in the chair on the opposite end of the hallway.

"Cam, look at me," he said lifting her chin up. "We as a team will do everything to protect ourselves from him or whoever the Gravedigger may be, just know that," Hodgins said.

Cam nodded and he wiped the tears from her face.

_Come stop you cryin' _

_It will be all right,_

_Just take my hand, _

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Sometimes we can't express the way we feel_

_You'll learn to trust, what you can't explain_

_I may seem different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_No matter what happens, there's one thing I know_

_We've got each other to help us grow_

_You'll see in time I know, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, so you've gotta hold on_

_You'll see in time, I know_

_We'll always be together_

'_Cause you'll be in myheart, believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say _

_I'll be there for you always, always, always, and always_

_For always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_I will be there._

Cam slowly calmed down in Hodgins arms. Her breathing evened out and he picked her up. Hodgins placed her back in bed and tucked Cam in.

"I'm not asleep, please don't go," Cam said turning to look at Hodgins. Cam mentally kicked herself, _'Why did I do that?" _

"I'd never leave you if you need me here," he replied. Hodgins was irritated at his own stupidity, _'Crap, that was the stupidest thing to say!'_

"Please, just stay with me tonight," she said, reaching out for his hand.

"Cam, you never cease to amaze me," Hodgins said grasping her hand.

"I can't always be the strong, independent boss," Cam said tugging Hodgins into the bed.

"What would Angela do if she saw this?" he muttered.

"She's asleep, and never will know," she said.

"Are you at least going to try to sleep?" Hodgins asked, turning to face Cam.

"Yes," Cam replied, looking up through the skylight. "You never see stars like this back at home," she said.

"No, you don't see stars like that in D.C. there's Orion," Hodgins said pointing up.

"There's the big dipper," Cam said.

"If you trace it farther it becomes _Ursa Major," _he replied.

"Brennan and Booth love doing this in the spring because he can show her where _Delphinus_ the dolphin is," she said.

"There's always the greater possibility of seeing shooting stars up here than in D.C.," Hodgins said.

"I've never seen one before," Cam said not looking away from the sky.

"They're supposed to be lucky, just like bridges opening up when you're by them," he replied.

"When Brennan and Booth were in London a bridge opened up behind them," she added.

"Those two are the luckiest people most of the time, they have the greatest chances of getting killed out of all of us," Hodgins said.

"True," Cam said scanning the sky.

"Look," Hodgins said pointing at a shooting star. "Make a wish, Cam," he added.

"I'm with my best friends on vacation, I have everything that I could possibly want right now," she said.

"There's got to be something you've always wanted, just wish for it," he said.

"Okay," Cam said and silently wished.

"Now can you try to sleep," Hodgins said turning on his side to face her. "I'll be right here."

"Goodnight, Hodgie," she said turning to face him.

Not even hours later Hodgins and Cam ended up in each other's arms. Cam had her head on Hodgins chest and one leg thrown over both of his. Hodgins had his head on top of Cam's and his arms were around her waist.

Around eight thirty Angela woke up and detached herself from Sweets arms, then told him to go make coffee while she got everyone else up. Parker was up and downstairs right after he heard Sweets going down.

Angela walked straight past Bones room to Booth's and knocked quietly. Receiving no answer she cracked it open to find him sleeping.

"Booth, wake up," Angela said.

"Angela, what do you want?" he asked opening one eye.

"Go wake up Brennan, while I get Hodgins and Cam, Parker is downstairs with Sweets," Angela replied walking out of the room.

"Go wake up Bones, got it," Booth replied.

Angela padded up the stairs and to Cam's door. She saw the sight of Cam and Hodgins she ran down the two flights of stairs and got her camera. Booth looked at her as she ran back up the stairs.

She walked into Cam's room and started taking pictures of the two. And on impulse she squealed. The two shot awake and then realized who it was and their position.

"Angela, give me that camera!" Cam said leaping over Hodgins.

"No!" Angela said.

"Angela!" Hodgins said chasing after Cam.

Meanwhile, on the floor below, Booth was nudging Bones awake.

"Bones seriously get up!" Booth said nudging her.

"Booth, go back to bed!" she replied snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Don't make me get the cold water bucket," Booth warned.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I will," Booth said standing up and Bones shot out of the bed. Booth gaped at her appearance.

"What?" she asked and then it came to her. "Do you like my new pajamas?"

Booth pressed her up against the wall next to the doorframe and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Like them, no I love them," Booth said and then the door flew open to reveal Angela.

"Ooh, another cute picture," she said snapping a shot of the two and then running down the stairs. Cam and Hodgins flew into the room next.

"Where'd she go?" Hodgins asked.

"She caught you in a compromising position, too?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, basically," Cam said.

"Great, we'll help you, can you just give us a second," Bones said and the two backed out of the room.

"So you were saying," Bones said.

"Ahh, yes," Booth said lowering his mouth to hers. Seconds later the door burst open and another picture was snapped.

"ANGELA!" Booth yelled running out the door, dragging Bones with him.

"Lance (Sweets) help me!" Angela yelled running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"His first name is Lance," Hodgins laughed and Booth whacked him on the head.

"Go!" Booth said and they followed the girls down the stairs.

"Angela, give us the camera!" Cam yelled.

"Never!" Angela said hiding behind Sweets.

"Seriously that's not going to do much," Booth said.

"I bet you don't want the camera now do you," Angela said putting it down her shorts.

"Please tell me that's only just down your shorts," Bones said putting her head in her hand.

"Maybe it is maybe it's not," Angela said.

"Oh that is so gross," Cam said and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hey, Sweets and Angela, you missed it last night we totally freaked out Booth's brother!" Cam said.

"Really, how?" Sweets asked.

"Cam texted him to call Hodgins here, then Jared called here and Hodgins put on this hilarious Asian accent and freaked him out, by…oh just call him again," Bones said.

"Will do," Booth said tossing Hodgins the phone.

"Hello," Jared asked.

"Hejo, hejo, who iz dis?" Hodgins said pulling his Asian accent out.

"You stalker!" Jared yelled.

"Do you have mountain bike?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, I have a mountain bike," Jared replied.

"Do you have two seat mountain bike?" Hodgins asked.

"No, I don't have a mountain bike with two seats," Jared said and by now everyone was holding back laughter and Booth had his hand over Parker's mouth so he wouldn't ruin it.

"Do you have two-seater skateboards, because Pedro sneaking over border now and he and friend Bob need two-seater mountain bike or two-seater skateboard," Hodgins said.

"My brother will find you, he works for the FBI!" Jared yelled and hung up.

"Dude, that was freaking awesome," Sweets said high-fiving Hodgins.

"So what's for breakfast?" Bones asked.

A/N: Hoped you liked the prank calls…again! Plus my B&B moment! Please click that review button…you know you want to!


	6. It's A Horsie!

A/N: Okay, I hope you all love this story so far! And I love getting all the reviews from you guys! So here's chapter 6!

The group sat down to a breakfast of pancakes, waffles, and a wide variety of fruit.

"We called him twice last night and it was so funny!" Hodgins said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jared always panics easily," Booth said eating some of his waffles.

"So what are we doing today?" Parker asked completely changing the subject.

"Horse-back riding," Hodgins said.

"Sounds like fun," Bones said.

"Bones, why didn't we take horses out to the body of the twins?" Booth asked putting his fork down.

"Because they would've past out from the heat of the DESERT!" Bones replied.

"Right, we were in the desert," Booth replied.

"Plus horses aren't built for the desert in the middle of the day," Angela said.

"Camels are supposed to be ridden in the desert Daddy," Parker said, making Booth sound really stupid. The others hid their smirks as Booth addressed Parker.

"Thanks for telling me that buddy," Booth said.

"Okay, so what will we do after that?" Cam asked.

"That should take until about one-ish so we could build an awesome snow fort," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, so fun!" Booth said.

"I totally agree with Agent Booth," Sweets said.

"Okay and while you guys do that we'll make lunch, and then all go back out after lunch," Bones said.

"Sounds like a plan," Angela said.

Cam leant over to Hodgins.

"We should totally prank call some stores tonight after Parker goes to bed," she said.

"I'll tell Booth, he can do the funniest Kelso impressions, and he's the character from _That 70's Show_, Cam," Hodgins said.

"Booth," Hodgins said.

"What?" he replied.

"Cam suggested to me that we prank call some stores in the area tonight after Parker goes to bed and we can pull out the TV show character impressions," Hodgins replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Booth said.

"Guys, what are we going to do after there's nothing to do here?" Angela asked.

"There's a bunch of stuff to do in town," Hodgins replied.

"Like what?" Sweets asked.

"Bowling, laser tag, aquarium an hour away, arcade, and stores," Hodgins said.

"Ooh, Booth can we go to the aquarium to see the dolphins?" Bones asked excitedly.

"Is there any way I can get her to actually see and touch a dolphin up close?" Booth asked Hodgins quietly.

"I'll make some phone calls," he replied.

"We can go to the aquarium on Thursday," Booth replied.

"We can go bowling tomorrow afternoon, then watch movies," Cam suggested.

"And on Tuesday we can play laser tag for a couple of hours," Sweets said.

"Then on Wednesday we can waste money at the arcade," Parker said.

"Thursday is the aquarium," Bones said.

"Friday we can do whatever," Angela said.

"Saturday we freak Jared out some more," Cam said.

"Then Sunday we can just hang out here and then leave Monday morning and Parker goes back to school on Tuesday so we're good," Booth said.

"Great, so after breakfast we can all get ready to go out," Hodgins said and everybody continued eating.

Thirty minutes later the group had cleared the table and were all heading upstairs. As soon as Parker, Cam, and Hodgins were out of sight Bones pulled Booth into her room.

"Booth, I just want you to know that kiss was the best thing that happened to me on this trip so far," Bones said.

"It wasn't like kissing your brother?" he asked.

"Far from it, ever since that last Christmas I've always wanted to do that again," Bones said.

"Bones, it hasn't been last Christmas for me, I've loved you ever since that case when I had you detained in the airport," Booth said

"I will admit that's when you became a suitable boyfriend in the making, but as we became closer and closer I began to realize what love was and last Christmas when Caroline made us kiss it was when I realized I was in love with you," Bones replied.

"I really do love you to bits and pieces Bones," Booth said.

"Just kiss me, Booth," she said and Booth crashed his mouth to hers. For the next several minutes the two made out in the middle of the room.

"Booth, seriously we need to get ready to go," she said as he kissed down her neck.

"Come on, where's your fun side?" Booth asked.

"I swear if you leave a mark on my neck Angela will interrogate me about it," Bones said.

"Fine, I'll go get ready and by the way I really like that tank top," Booth said walking out the door.

"I picked it out just for you!" she called after him.

On the floor below, Angela had been listening to Sweets ramble on about horses.

"I really do think it's cute when you ramble on like that," Angela said walking over to him.

"You look so cute in your little winter outfit," Sweets replied, looking at Angela's pink jacket, black pants, and gray boots.

"There's just one thing that needs to be added," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You," she replied.

"I can totally take care of that," he said and backed her into the bed.

"Parker, and the others," Angela said.

"We promised we wouldn't do that we never said anything about making out on a bed," Sweets said.

"You are so right," Angela said from underneath him. He laughed and kissed her.

On the third floor Cam had just finished getting dressed in her clothes a: pair of dark jeans with a white log sleeved under armor top layered with a black long sleeved top, FBI sweatshirt, very-thin jacket, then pink padded vest paired with knee-high white boots.

"Hey, can I come in?" Hodgins asked knocking on her door.

"Yeah, come on in," Cam called from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking in.

"Putting my hair up in a bun so I can wear my new magenta earmuffs," she said walking out into the bedroom.

"Okay, so have you ridden a horse before?' Hodgins asked.

"In Girl Scouts we went horseback riding, of course I know how," Cam replied.

"Great, so I know Dr. B. can help out Parker," he said.

"Hodgins, about last night, I'd like to apologize for breaking down like that on you," she confessed.

"Hey, you can't always be perfect, it's okay," Hodgins said.

"Thanks for being there," Cam said wrapping Hodgins in a hug.

"Your welcome, Cam," he replied returning her hug. "We'd better get downstairs before they start looking for us."

"Yeah, we'd better, it didn't all that well the last time," she said.

"Come on," Hodgins said tugging her down the hallway.

"I can walk myself," Cam giggled.

"Hey, guys," Booth, said as they walked down to the landing between floors.

"Parker, why don't you go downstairs and wait for us," Hodgins said leaning down to the young boy's height.

"Okay," Parker said and ran down the stairs.

"We're going to go get Angela and Sweets," Bones said, jogging down the stairs with the others.

"They're probably making out or something," Booth said.

"It'd better not be something else," Hodgins said as they approached their door. He pounded his fist on it and not receiving an answered walked right in with the others.

"Okay, break it up, we're ready to go," Cam said.

"Sorry," Sweets and Angela said together.

"Okay outside, let's go," Booth said ushering the two out the bedroom door.

Angela stuck her tongue out at him and ran down the stairs. The others raced after her.

"Parker, come on we're going to go pick out our horses," Angela said.

"Come on, bub," Booth said picking Parker up.

"Fun," Parker said as Booth carried him outside.

"How many horses do you own Hodgins?" Sweets asked.

"About fifteen," he replied.

"Wow," Bones said as they walked into the barn.

"I want the pretty black one," Cam said.

"That one is named Midnight," Hodgins said, "She's one of the tamest horses here."

"Okay which one can Parker ride?" Booth asked.

"Parker can have Maple, the chestnut brown one over there, Dr. B. can have Coconut the dark brown mare to the left, Sweets can have Brownie the painted mare down to the right, Angela can have Misty the white mare down at the end, Booth can have the gray one named Lightning to my right, and I'll take Prairie," Hodgins said.

"Okay up you go," Booth said lifting Parker up onto the horse.

"Each horse is already set to go, so we can head out," Hodgins said.

"I can't get up," Sweets said as he failed to get up onto the saddle.

"Oh, dear God let me help you," Cam said walking over. "First put your right foot in the stirrup, then put all your weight on it, now swing your other leg over," she instructed and Sweets managed to get up onto the saddle.

"Great, is everybody up and ready to go?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes, now we are," Bones, said glaring at Sweets.

"I've always had trouble getting up onto the saddle," he defended.

"Okay, I'm good to go," Booth said.

"All good here," Angela said clipping on a helmet.

"Parker, put this on," Cam said handing him a helmet.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan," Hodgins said handing them each one.

"I've got one," Cam said, getting up onto the horse.

"Now, we go," Hodgins, said setting off out of the barn. "Parker stay behind me, with Dr. B. behind you," he added.

"I'll stay back here to monitor Mr. I-can't-get-up-onto-the-saddle," Cam called.

"Shut up," Sweets said.

Hodgins led them on a trail through the woods. "Angela, lean left a bit on your saddle, you're drifting to one side," Cam called.

"Got it," she replied.

"Cam, take the lead," Hodgins yelled. "Lucky is slowing down."

"Coming!" she yelled and pulled Midnight into a gallop.

"Take the trail straight until I tell you otherwise," Hodgins said before trotting off to the end.

"Booth, lean right on your saddle!" Hodgins yelled.

"Daddy, I like riding horses," Parker said.

"That's great, buddy," Booth said. "Is being a guy horseback rider a weird thing?" he asked Bones.

"No, not at all, Sully rode horses for a hobby," she replied.

"Damn it, my phone's ringing, can you grab it, it's in my coat pocket," Booth said and Bones leant over a grabbed it.

"Booth," he said.

"Agent Booth, it's Agent Perotta, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" she asked.

"Ummm…I'm on vacation in Vermont with my son Parker and some friends," he replied.

"Oh, are you having fun?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, a great time actually…shit, Bones my horse just took a crap and your horse just stepped in it," Booth said.

"Agent Booth, what are you doing exactly and who are you with?" Agent Perotta asked.

"I'm horseback riding through the woods with Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Brennan, Angela, Dr. Sweets, and Dr. Saroyan, with my son Parker," Booth replied.

"Oh, I'll leave it to you then," she said.

"Bones, are we still going out tonight to get dinner and stuff? Bye, Agent Perotta," he said then hung up.

"She is so annoying," Bones said.

"When I answered it was no hello, just 'I was wondering what you were doing tonight," Booth said mocking Agent Perotta.

"That's why you brought up dinner, so now you owe me," Bones said.

"Well, when we get back to D.C. I promise we'll go out and get something," Booth said.

"Don't you mean we'll get take-out and stay at my place," she replied.

"An even better idea," Booth said, his eyes twinkling.

"Booth and Dr. B. less talking more riding!" Sweets said. After about five minutes they all started talking again.

"Cam, take a left up here and go over the bridge," Hodgins yelled.

"Got it!" she yelled back.

"Where does the trail end?" Parker asked Hodgins.

"It leads into a big field and then has a trail that leads out right by the pond," Hodgins replied.

"Oh, okay, can you teach me how to do different horse things?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cam can teach you as well," Hodgins, said.

"Awesome," Parker said.

"Stay back here with Sweets, while I take the front again," he said.

Hodgins galloped up to where Cam was.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty good, we're making great time," he replied. Several minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"I love it out here," Cam replied.

"This trail leads into a huge field and then leads right out to the pond, so Parker wanted to learn different walks and stuff so we're going to stop in the field," Hodgins said.

"Sounds like fun, I haven't been on a horse in years so it's really great," she said.

"My sister basically controls everything up here so it's got to have everything to her standards," he replied.

"Your sister sounds like a really wonderful person to be around," Cam said sarcastically.

"She's only been up here twice in the five years that this lodge has been around," Hodgins said as they approached the bridge.

"That's stupid," she replied.

"Tell me about it," he said.

"Hodgins less talking more riding," Booth called.

"I have the most wonderful thing to say to you but there is a child present," Hodgins replied.

"Whatever, when are we getting to this field?" Angela asked.

"Right about now, it took us like an hour to get here if you haven't noticed," Hodgins said.

"This is huge," Cam said looking at the massive field before her.

"I haven't been horseback riding in a field like this since…" Bones started.

"Yeah since some trip to another country," Booth said and urged his horse forward into the snow-covered field.

"I will get you," Bones said riding off after him.

"Parker, come here," Cam called.

"Coming," Parker replied and his horse walked over to Hodgins and Cam.

"Okay, Cam and I re going to show you how to do different stuff on a horse," Hodgins said.

For the next thirty minutes Cam and Hodgins taught Parker how to do different styles of walking on a horse (galloping, trotting), while Angela snapped pictures from her horse as she guided her horse around the field.

"Angela, that's enough pictures," Sweets said.

Hodgins suddenly stopped his horse.

"What?" Booth asked.

"It's the weird old dude that lives next door he's always thinking this is his property we need to get back to the house, Parker remember what we taught you," Hodgins said.

"Run," Angela said and started galloping off. Cam took the lead running her horse as fast as it would go. Parker did as he was told and followed Cam, Bones, and Angela.

"Dr. Bones, who is that guy?" Parker asked.

"Parker, he's a crazy guy and really mad and running with…oh dear God, what is he carrying," Bones said looking behind her for a second.

"Faster Cam," Hodgins yelled.

"I'm going as fast as the animal will let me," she yelled back.

"Go straight to the barn," Booth called.

"Got it," Angela yelled.

"Parker, as soon as we near the barn pull Maple into a slow run, okay," Hodgins said coming up next to him on his own horse.

"Okay," Parker replied as the house appeared in view.

Cam urged Midnight on as fast as possible and Hodgins rode up next to her.

"Be ready to pull the barn doors shut behind us, he's running after us with a metal pipe," Hodgins said.

"Why is it that when we always go on vacation there is some sort of drama?" Cam asked as they neared the barn.

"It's basically our life," he replied.

"Everybody in," Booth said as they came to the barn doors. Everybody urged their horse in and Cam and Hodgins pulled the barn doors shut just as the freaky, old, crazy neighbor was five feet from the barn. There was a loud thud as he crashed into the doors.

Angela grimaced, "That really had to hurt," she whispered.

Hodgins looked out the window above the doors. "Wait, he's getting up and walking towards his house across the street, there's a cop car driving down the street slowly, now he just threw the pipe at the car and the officer is taking him into the car," he said.

"Okay, awkward moment there, with the crazy old dude," Sweets said.

"That was so cool! Daddy, is that how it feels chasing a bad guy?" Parker asked.

"Yes, it is buddy, man Bones and I have had some good times, like during this one case with people and horses, we got confused as to which way we should split up," Booth said, clearly enjoying the memory.

"Yes, but in the end the butcher didn't kill the guy," Bones replied. "It was Annie Oakley," she added.

"I really don't want to revisit this case mentally or in conversation ever again," Angela said getting off her horse.

"True it was so bizarre," Sweets said.

"We have the weirdest cases," Cam said.

"Daddy, you have weird people at work," Parker said as Hodgins lifted him off the horse.

"Yeah, but that's what makes my job fun," Booth said getting off his horse.

"Cam, how do I get off exactly?" Sweets asked, looking around awkwardly.

"Lift your left leg out of the stirrup, now hoist your leg over, pull your right foot out of the stirrup, and then slide down," Bones said.

"Oh, got it," Sweets said getting off the horse.

"Okay, we'll go make lunch, and you idiots can make a snow fort," Angela said.

"I am not an idiot," Booth defended.

"No, at times you are," Bones said.

"That will cost you!" Booth yelled after the girls.

"I am a conspiracy theorist, not an idiot!" Hodgins screamed at Cam.

"I'm not saying anything," Sweets said.

"Okay, so how are we going to build this amazing fort?" Parker asked.

"First we should start building up a wall," Booth said, "You know I just thought of something," he added.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"This is going to be impossible to do without snow pants," Booth said.

"Mommy, packed me some of those," Parker said.

"We should just start this after lunch," Hodgins said.

"Totally," Sweets said.

"I am starving," Booth said.

"You're always hungry," Hodgins said.

The guys walked into the house several minutes later.

"What are we having?" Sweets asked.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup," Angela said from the stove.

"And from the cookie cutters you guys had laying around we decided to add something special to each one of your lunches," Cam said turning around.

"And no it's not poisoned," Bones said looking at the expression on Booth's face.

"Thank god," Booth sighed.

"Okay, go clean up," Angela said and the four guys trudged off.

Five minutes later the guys tromped back down the stairs to find the girls just finishing setting everything up.

"Okay, Parker down at the end, Booth next to Parker, Brennan next to Booth, Sweets across from Booth, I'm next to Sweets, Cam next to me, and Hodgins across from Cam," Angela said and everyone went to where they were told.

"This is so cool," Parker said holding up a grilled cheese shaped like a dinosaur. Booth looked down at his plate…well more like platter and could immediately tell that Bones had done his; his grilled cheese sandwiches were in the shapes of hearts and raisins spelled out 'I love you' across the two hearts.

Bones smiled as Booth looked up at her. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

Hodgins looked down at his plate and could tell that it was Cam's way of making it up to him because of last night. His grilled cheese sandwiches were in the shapes of bugs, there were goldfish crackers floating around in his soup, and there two celery sticks with peanut butter and raisins on them. He winked at her.

Sweets looked from Angela to his plate twice.

"See only an artist could do this," Sweets said holding up a grilled cheese sandwich in the shape of video game controller and a cellphone.

"The controller was a cookie cutter, I did the cellphone free-hand," Angela said.

"Just eat it wasn't that hard to make," Bones sighed.

The whole table dug into their food and started talking to one another.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please click the review button!


	7. I Never Want To See You Unhappy!

A/N: Okay, I'm on a roll here with chapters! I hope you love this chapter and my best friend, TheAlmightyEditor, helped me with this chapter! Please read and review!

"So what are we going to do now?" Cam asked.

"Well, we're going to go back outside and attempt to build a fort," Sweets said.

"Great, we'll clean up and meet you out there," Bones said.

"Awesome," Parker said and ran up the stairs.

"Bones," Booth said tugging her into the hall. "I really mean it, thanks," he added, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Go have fun," she replied and Booth ran up the stairs.

The girls watched from the kitchen as the four guys ran out into the snow.

"Want to watch some chic movie on TV?" Angela asked.

"Better than going out into the cold," Cam said.

"Sounds like fun," Bones said, sitting down on the couch.

About an hour later, the guys walked in and Booth sent Parker upstairs to change. They looked over at the girls and found them all crying.

"What are you crying about?" Booth asked.

"Shut up its sad movie," Bones said wiping a tear off her face.

"Well, while you guys watch that, we're taking Parker out for a bit then we'll be back," Hodgins said.

"Whatever," Angela said.

"Okay, we have our phones," Sweets said as they walked out into the garage with Parker.

"Wait, where'd they go?" Cam asked.

"Who cares, we can finally have girl time," Angela said.

"I'm too lazy to get up," Angela said lying down on the couch.

"Me too," Cam said.

"Booth and I talked until about one and I'm exhausted," Bones said.

"I'm just going to sleep until dinner," Angela said.

The guys pulled out of the garage and headed towards the mall.

"What are we doing again?" Sweets asked.

"Parker needs a gift for Bones, and Hodgins wanted to get something," Booth said as they pulled into the mall lot.

"Okay, Sweets go with Booth and Parker, I'll meet you at the car in thirty minutes," Hodgins said as they walked in.

"Got it," Booth said walking off with Parker and Sweets.

Hodgins walked straight towards Build-A-Bear Workshop, without any hesitation. He grabbed the Penguin animal and went to get it stuffed.

"What's this penguin's name going to be?" the girl asked him.

"Hodgins, that's spelled H-O-D-G-I-N-S," he replied.

"Okay, you're good to go," the girl replied handing him the penguin.

"Thanks," Hodgins said and walked over to where the clothes were. He grabbed the black _High School Musical_ sweat suit, and padded red vest and put them on the penguin. Hodgins quickly paid and went to the car.

"Dude, I'm not even going to ask," Booth said once Hodgins walked up to the car.

"Shut up, this is between Cam and me," Hodgins replied getting in the car.

"There is obviously a psychological reason that Dr. Hodgins bought that for Dr. Saroyan," Sweets said.

"One more psychological reason and I dump you off on the side of the road," Hodgins warned.

"Dr. Jack, is that a present for Cam?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, it is buddy," he replied.

"You must really like her to go through all that trouble just to get her something," Parker added. Booth snorted and Hodgins whacked him upside the head.

"Parker, Hodgins gets lots of people presents because we're his best friends," Sweets said.

"Okay, lets play the quiet game until we get back to the house," Booth said from the front seat.

Once they pulled into the garage, Hodgins got out and ran upstairs to hide the box. Then ran back downstairs to the others. The three guys were at the coat rack hanging all their jackets up.

"It's too quiet," Booth commented.

"Oh just shut up," Hodgins said walking into the kitchen. He looked over to the living room and saw all three girls asleep. "They're sleeping stupid," he replied to Booth.

"Right," Sweets said walking into the kitchen and over to Angela's sleeping form.

"Bones, wake up," Booth said kneeling in front of her.

"Booth, I'm too tired to move just carry me upstairs," she said sleepily, turning over on the couch.

"Cam, come on up, you go," Hodgins said picking her up.

"Just carry me to my room," Cam said wrapping her arms securely around Hodgins' neck.

"Sweets, carry me," Angela murmured and he picked her up.

The three guys relinquished the TV and gaming systems to Parker as they walked upstairs.

Sweets carried Angela straight to their room, Booth carried Bones into his room to most likely talk, and Hodgins carried Cam up to her room.

"Okay, princess here's where you get off the ride," Hodgins said putting Cam down.

"Hmmm…okay," Cam said opening her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About six," he replied.

"I'm going to shower, then come down for something to eat," she said.

"Okay," Hodgins said walking out of the room. He waited for a good five minutes after hearing the water start before dashing across to his room quietly. Hodgins grabbed the Build-A-Bear box and pulled out the penguin, and then a card.

He ran back over to Cam's room and quickly placed the penguin sitting in the middle of the bed by the pillows, holding the card. Then walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

Cam got out of the shower ten minutes later, quickly got dressed in a magenta sweat suit, white quilted vest with fur around the hood, and a pair of gym shoes. She walked out of the bathroom putting her blow-dried hair up into a ponytail. She saw the penguin holding the card and walked over to it. Grabbing the card addressed to her, she ripped it open

_Dear Cam,_

_By now you have seen the penguin and assumed whom it was from. It was me after last night I know I can be there for you but sometimes I can't. So I hope this second 'Hodgins' can help you sleep through the night as well as I helped you last night._

_Sincerely, Hodgins _

Tears formed in Cam's eyes as she read the card. She threw the card onto the bed and gave the penguin one last look before running out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Hodgins, can I borrow the car keys really fast?" she asked running into the kitchen.

"Yeah, here, the mall closes at nine," he replied tossing her the keys to the Hummer, a smile appearing on his face.

"Thanks," Cam said and ran out into the garage.

Cam drove to the mall and literally ran to the Build-A-Bear. She grabbed the bunny with big ears and got it stuffed.

"Now what's this bunny's name going to be?" the girl asked.

"Cam," she replied.

"Okay, you're all set to go," the girl said and Cam grabbed the bunny. She walked over to the clothes and dressed her bunny in a pink sweat suit and pink quilted vest like her white one. Cam quickly paid and ran back to the car.

She drove back to the house, while calling Booth on her phone.

"Cam, what is it?" he asked.

"Keep Hodgins downstairs for ten minutes while I bring his gift up," Cam said then hung up.

She pulled into the garage and ran up the stairs to his room. She smiled, pulling the bunny out of the box and placing it on the bed with a card like her own was placed. Cam jogged back down the stairs to find Hodgins and Booth locked in an immense round of capture the flag on the game _Ratchet and Clank_.

"I won!" Booth said throwing the controller down onto the couch.

"That's because you cheated! You can't shove the opponent into the river," Hodgins said.

"Hodgins, can we talk?" Cam asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," he said getting up off the couch.

The two walked into the breakfast nook.

"Thank you," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she added.

"Cam, I just want you to know that you're safe," Hodgins said.

"It's one of my gifts to you," he said.

"Hey, I'm going to make a pizza, you want some?" Cam asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'm just going to run up stairs to grab something," Hodgins said and jogged up the staircase.

Cam sighed and walked to the freezer and pulled out a pizza.

Hodgins ran up to his room and opened the door. On his bed was a bunny with a card. He walked over to it and grabbed the card.

_Dear Hodge-podge,_

_Thank you, for the penguin. In return I'd like you to also have the feeling that even though I'm not there physically, I'll be there in the form of this bunny. Her name is Cam. Take good care of her. We'll talk later._

_Cam_

Hodgins smiled and looked back over to the bunny. He put the card on the table next to the bed and walked out of the room. Hodgins jogged down the three flights of stairs and into the dining room where Cam was setting the table.

"Hey," she said smiling as he walked in.

"Take good care of her. We'll talk later. It sounded like a threat," he joked.

"Did you have a better way of wording it?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Hodgins, said.

"Then I rest my case," Cam said.

"Fine, when's the pizza going to be done?" he asked.

"Right about now," Angela said walking in carrying it on a plate.

"Foods done!" Cam yelled.

Parker came running in with Sweets, while Booth and Bones walked in behind them.

"Chow down," Angela said placing the plate in the middle of the table.

"Thanks," Booth said sitting down next to Bones.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," Booth said.

"Well I want to watch a movie," Parker said.

"What movie?" Sweets asked taking a slice of pizza.

"_The Pink Panther_ with Steve Martin," Parker replied.

"That's the most hilarious movie ever," Booth said.

"I've never seen it," Bones said.

"Well of course you haven't you just bought a new TV," Booth replied.

"I haven't seen it either," Cam said.

"Cam, it is the most funny movie," Angela said.

"Seriously the most funny movie," Hodgins said.

"Then it's settled we'll watch that," Sweets said.

The group sat arguing over good and bad movie for the next twenty minutes and then moved all the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Parker, go upstairs and shower off then we'll watch the movie," Booth said.

"No offense Daddy but you smell like horsies too, all of you do except Cam, Angela, and Dr. Bones," Parker replied.

"Oh do I?" Booth asked picking Parker up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Then we'll have to fix that," Hodgins said running up the stairs with Booth and Sweets.

Thirty minutes later all the boys came back down with wet hair. The three girls were sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Okay, give me the remote," Hodgins said and Bones tossed it to him.

"Just start the movie," Booth said sitting down next to Bones.

"Whatever, I wasn't going to add anything, " Hodgins said and sat down next to Cam. Parker sat down in one of the beanbag chairs on the side of the couch. Sweets pulled Angela over to his side.

About halfway through the movie Angela was in Sweets' lap, Bones had her head on Booth's chest, and Cam had her head on a pillow in Hodgins' lap. Angela leant her head over to Bones.

"Look at them, they're not even a couple and they're sitting like one," she whispered.

"Booth and I sat like that before we got together yesterday," Bones whispered back.

"Oh, you're no help," Angela whispered. "Sweets, what's your psychological reasoning on those two?" she asked quietly.

"Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Saroyan are showing that they have an immense trust for one another, similar to that of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth," he whispered back.

Angela smiled and turned her attention back to the movie. When the movie was over Parker had fallen asleep and Booth carried him upstairs.

"I'm going to bed," Sweets said and Angela got up with him.

"Night guys," Angela said as they walked up the stairs.

"Do you still want to talk?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, I do," Cam, replied getting up off the couch.

"I have some place we can talk, come on," he replied dragging her towards the staircase in the breakfast nook.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Someplace you probably haven't noticed yet, go grab your penguin," Hodgins said as they come to the third floor.

"Only if you go get your bunny," Cam replied.

"I'm going to go get it," he said walking into his room.

"So where are we going exactly and why do we need a blanket?" she asked walking into his room.

"Follow me," Hodgins said pulling them down the left side of the hallway.

"Wait, what's down here?" Cam asked.

"A deck connecting to the one below, with a swing," he said pushing the French doors open.

"So, I take it this is what the blanket's for," she replied.

"Yeah, basically," Hodgins said sitting down on the swing. Cam sat down beside him.

"You'd better share that blanket with me," she warned and he lifted the end up so she could sit closer to him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hodgins, you've done so much for me on this trip. Ever since I came to the Jeffersonian, the five of you have done so much to make me part of your family! You guys are more family than my own family," Cam said.

"Wait, back up there more family than your own family?"

"Yeah, my family is like going to hell and back," she answered.

"Give me some more insight please," he said.

"Okay, I was born in the Bronx, New York. I grew up with Booth and his brother, we had a previous relationship going but he broke it off after 9/11 and moved to D.C. My mother died when I was twenty-three and I tried to be there as much as I could for Felicia and my dad. As I mentioned before I was a police officer for ten years before working solely on bodies. After working in New York for a while my family wanted to move to D.C. so I moved with them and that's when I was hired at the Jeffersonian. I took the job because of the cases and the good facilities. Shortly after I got the job, my Dad's birthday came up. I asked Booth to pose as my boyfriend from 6:30 to 9:00 and he did. But when Felicia came to pick us up with my Dad, I went to get my coat and she started talking to him. Booth let something slip about things not being good between us and she kissed him! Then the next day Booth told me about what happened and then he, Felicia, and I got into this mini fight. Felicia has always tried to out do me in everything! If I got something then she'd go out and get something better!" Cam explained tears filling her eyes.

"And your Dad?" Hodgins asked.

"My Dad that's a whole other story," she replied.

"I'm listening," Hodgins said pulling her closer so she knew he was there for her.

"He's always pushed me to have the perfect life. When I came home with a boy for dinner he'd basically interrogate him! My Dad wants me to have the picture perfect family and he always will. He wants me to settle down with a husband and have like a bunch of kids," Cam said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Then my life at the Jeffersonian was perfect until Zack went and blew himself up, I knew the day I met Zack Addy he'd cause me pain," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy?_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Hodgins wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair.

Cam let everything go and sobbed into Hodgins chest. "Zack, was the missing piece to the family and now it feels so empty without him," she sobbed.

"Zack made his choices and is going to spend the rest of his life paying for them," Hodgins said tightening his grip around Cam.

"He brought so much pain to everyone and now interns ask about the full-time person before them, it pains all of us to explain what happened to him," she whispered hoarsely.

"We just have to find somebody that can accept where they are and at least try to fit in," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"This last case we were almost all back to normal, you and Wendell were so good working together. He fits into the hole that Zack made almost perfectly, the only thing he isn't is a genius…Zack will forever be OUR genius," Cam said, snuggling into Hodgins.

"He'll always be our Zack and we'll always love him," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, we will," she said.

Cam and Hodgins slowly rocked back and forth on the swing for another half hour before heading inside.

"Goodnight, Hodgins," Cam said as they walked inside.

"Night, Cam," he said walking to his bedroom door. "Hey, I'm always here to listen when you need someone."

"I'll remember that," she replied and walked into her bedroom with her penguin stuffed animal.

Cam slipped off her white vest and plopped down on her bed after changing into her blue short-shorts and lime green top. She thought back to all the times that Hodgins has been here for the past two days and grabbed the penguin. Cam padded across the hall to Hodgins room. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it to find him lying in the dark, on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Cam, what is it?" he asked walking over to her.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you can," Hodgins said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you," Cam whispered and Hodgins tugged her towards the bed.

Hodgins wrapped his arms around Cam's waist as she lay down next to him. Her penguin was secure in her arms and he looked her in the eyes.

"I have an idea," he whispered.

"What's that?" she asked turning around in his arms so they were face to face.

"Give me the penguin," he said and she handed it to him. Hodgins grabbed his bunny and walked over to the window seat. He positioned the two stuffed animals so they were facing the bed.

"There," Hodgins said climbing back into the bed next to Cam.

"You come across rough, and sometimes weird but deep down you're one of the sweetest, most lovable man I've ever met," Cam sighed.

"And you have that strong exterior but are a big softie on the inside," he said poking her lightly in the side and she giggled softly. "That's what makes you special," he added quietly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Goodnight, Hodge-podge," she sighed, completely relaxed.

"Goodnight, Cam," he said tightening his grip around her waist.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And I really am sorry if it's too sappy for you…I'm a hopeless romantic! Please review!


	8. Lonely Days And Lonely Nights!

A/N: Okay, I just thought I'd let you know what songs I've incorporated in the story so far. For Chapter 5 the song was _You'll Be In My Heart_ from Disneymania 4 and in Chapter 7 the song was _Almost Lover_ by the band A Fine Frenzy. I own nothing! So enjoy the chapter! Italics are flashbacks, song lyrics, or thoughts.

Cam awoke several hours later from a very vivid dream about her and a certain Dr. Jack Hodgins. She groaned and looked over at the clock which read in bright green numbers 4:59 A.M.

"Hodgins let me go," she whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get something to drink," Cam said quietly as she padded out of the room.

"Hmmm…okay," Hodgins murmured turning over onto his side.

Cam walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"Well, I had to wrap gifts and my new chapter just came to me," Bones said quietly. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a rather vivid dream," Cam answered grabbing a mug from the cabinet. "Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid that it seemed real?"

"Well yeah, when Booth and I were talking earlier we shared the fact that we had dreams about one another, and yes in my case they were very vivid," Bones replied.

"Yes, but you and Booth still have all that built up sexual tension between yourselves," Cam said.

"True, but Booth owes me one," she replied.

"That paints a rather disturbing image in my mind," Cam said as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Sorry," Bones said.

"It's okay, trust me I've seen worse," Cam replied.

"I know you could never go near the storage closets when you heard clanging on the inside," Bones said.

"Go back to sleep Dr. Brennan, I'm sure Booth wouldn't mind you crawling into his bed," Cam said.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer," she replied closing her laptop and walking up the stairs.

Cam sat thinking of all the fun memories they had shared over the past years. Like on this past case with Booth being the suspect.

_"Hmmm. My people were right." Agent Perotta said._

_"YOUR people?" Cam and Caroline Julian questioned._

_"We're Booth's people," Hodgins and Wendell defended._

Or the case where the victims were killed the same way as in Bones' book.

_"It's crab season, they'd feed on the body until there was nothing left," Hodgins said._

_"Opportunistic little bastards," Cam said. _

And then there was the case with the organic food guy found in a composting site.

_"Hello, my sweet, exotic princess," Hodgins said._

_"What a slightly inappropriate greeting, Dr. Hodgins," Cam said._

_"I think he's talking to the bug," Zack said._

_"Well now I feel a little…rejected," Cam replied. _

Then when Booth and Brennan went under-cover at the circus.

_"Dr. Brennan, if you do have to perform, any chance that you could set up a webcam so we can watch? You know to see if we might be any help with the case, I mean," Cam said._

_"Yeah, absolutely, anything to help," Bones replied, Cam covers up the webcam with her hand and gives a thumbs up to Hodgins. _

Or the time with the bones that blew into the tree.

_"Citric acid?" Cam asked._

_"It's considered my belief that Agent Booth spilled orange juice on his tie," Hodgins said._

_"I look forward to him explaining that to a jury," she replied chuckling._

Hodgins looked at Cam from the kitchen doorway. He silently padded over to her. Hodgins gently began massaging her shoulders and she stiffened under him.

"What have I told you about doing that," she said and relaxed into his touch.

"I'm sorry you just looked so stressed out," he replied.

"I'm in charge of all of you guys at work of course I get stressed out," Cam replied looking back at him.

"I'm sure we don't make it easy at times," Hodgins admitted.

"At times you don't make it easy, but it's what I love doing," she said.

"Come back to bed Cam, you're physically and mentally exhausted," he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll come back but we'll be up in a few hours anyway Booth promised Parker he'd get to open his presents form us this morning," she replied.

"If you ignore him, he'll go back to sleep," he said as Cam dumped the remaining sips of her tea down the sink.

"Surprising," Cam said.

"You just convince them that you don't want to be bothered and they leave," Hodgins said.

"First of all children aren't stupid," she said.

"And secondly?" he asked.

"Quiet down," Cam said and Hodgins spun her around to face him. "What?"

"Listen," he said and Cam heard faint music.

"Angela must've left the radio on," she concluded and Hodgins stuck his hand out towards her.

"Dance with me," he whispered. Cam took a step towards him and he pulled her flesh with him.

_Love me tender_, _love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made me life complete_

_And I love you so_

_Love me tender love me true_

_All my dreams fulfilled_

_For my darling, love me true_

_And I always will_

_Love me tender love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_'Till the end of time_

_Love me tender love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Love me tender love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Always will_

Hodgins wrapped his arms around Cam's waist as they swayed to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and her hand covered his heart. Long after the music stopped the pair still danced to their own beat. Around five fifteen Angela padded down the stairs with several boxes in her arms. She walked silently into the kitchen without looking at the pair and placed the boxes in the living room on the couch. Angela looked back at the pair before heading upstairs.

"Did Angela just come past here?" Cam asked quietly.

"I think she did," Hodgins replied. "Come on let's go back to bed."

"Okay," she said letting him tug her up the main staircase.

Angela and Sweets poked their heads out of their bedroom door. "I told you they were down there," she said.

Cam and Hodgins past the second floor and quickly ran up to the third floor.

_I don't know what I do If I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I will go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

_I've been gone so long_

_I'm use to feeling alone_

_I estimated our love_

_My estimation was wrong_

_See I'll never knew what you were going through_

_But I just got back now let's see where you're at_

_How could you doubted that I'll ever get distracted by_

_Any other guy no matter if he ever caught my eye_

_We just need time, some time to connect_

_What I'm telling you now_

_Hope you never forget, yeah_

_I don't know what I do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I will go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

_Coz I don't want you if you don't want to be_

_To be the one, the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I just began to_

_Realize what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave_

_Baby I should have tried to put you needs_

_Push you to my priorities --_

_I know you got hurt_

_See I never knew what you were going through_

_But I just got back now let's see where you're at_

_Think about it, think of moments just you and I_

_Everything that you believe_

_And everything that was right_

_Do you really wanna stand there and tell me goodbye_

_When I'm saying I still love you_

_I don't know what I do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I will go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

_Coz I don't want you if you don't want to be_

_To be the one, the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I just began to_

_Realize what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave_

_Lonely days and lonely nights_

_That's where you be with out me by your side_

_Baby think twice baby oh oh_

_This could blow up crazy you know_

_I keep sinking, I'm sinking coz it's out of control_

_I give you everything body, mind, heart and soul_

_But you keep breaking me taking me to another low_

_Don't do it, baby, don't do it, don't let me go_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_I don't know what I do if I ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I will go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

_Coz I don't want you if you don't want to be_

_To be the one, the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I just began to_

_Realize what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave_

_Baby boy don't leave me _

He pulled her onto the bed next to him. Cam tugged the blanket up to her and Hodgins.

"Remember ignore them if it's earlier than 9:30," Hodgins said pulling her close.

"Of course," Cam replied cuddling into his chest. Cam slowly fell into a deep sleep by listening to the beat of Hodgins' heart and Hodgins fell asleep as she lazily drew circles on his arm until sleep overtook her.

At 10:30 Angela, Sweets, Booth, and Bones snuck up on them. They four carefully walked up to the bed silently. Booth leant down to Hodgins' ear and started breathing in it.

"Cam, stop it," he muttered.

Bones walked over to Cam's side of the bed and started rubbing her lower back.

"Hodgie, stop it now," Cam said groggily.

"I'm not doing anything," Hodgins groaned.

Angela and Sweets crawled up the center of the bed while Booth and Bones lay on either side of Cam and Hodgins.

"What the hell is going on?" Hodgins asked looking around.

"What is everybody doing here?" Cam asked sleepily.

"Well good morning to you guys, too," Sweets said.

"What time is it?" Cam asked pulling the blanket over her head.

"It's about 10:40," Bones said.

"Where's Parker?" Hodgins asked.

"Still sleeping, he was really tired yesterday night," Angela said.

"He was out like a log when I checked up on him before we came up," Booth said.

"Great would you all mind getting out of here!" Hodgins said.

"Well there's nothing to do!" Booth whined.

"There are things to do," Angela said, a wicked gleam appearing in her eyes.

"Okay, we're up!" Cam said.

"Great, now we can eat something," Sweets said.

"Just give us a minute," Hodgins said and the four back out of the room.

"I am never staying up that late again," Cam groaned rolling over.

"Well, I had a good time," Hodgins replied and leant down to whisper something in Cam's ear, she nodded and got up quietly.

Hodgins got out the opposite end of the bed as Cam. She walked over to the door and yanked it open. Booth, Bones, Sweets, and Angela fell forward.

"We're not stupid, it was obvious you were there," Cam said.

"Shut up!" Booth said, helping Bones to her feet.

"We can go eat something now, I need my daily coffee," Hodgins said.

"Great," Angela said getting up to her feet.

The six walked downstairs into the kitchen. Hodgins walked over to the coffeepot and poured himself some. After a couple of minutes everyone was seated in the breakfast nook eating.

Around 11 o'clock Parker wandered downstairs to find everybody sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked over to Bones and crawled into her lap.

"Hey, look who's finally up," Booth said.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Parker asked.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up," Bones said.

"So we could open gifts," Angela added.

"Presents?" Parker asked confused.

"Yeah, we never got to give you gifts for Christmas," Cam said.

"Mommy took me shopping to get gift for all of you, too," Parker said running upstairs.

"Since, when does Rebecca let him buy Christmas gifts for people?" Hodgins asked.

Parker returned a few minutes with a large shopping bag.

"This one is for Dr. Bones," Parker said, handing her a small box. "This one for Dr. Jack."

"How many do you have in there, buddy?" Booth asked.

"One for everybody, this one is for Cam," Parker said.

"Thanks, Parker," Cam said grasping the box.

"Parker, who took you shopping for all of these?" Angela asked.

"Uncle Jared did, this one is for Sweets and this one for Angela," he replied.

"And finally this one for me," Booth said pulling the last box from the bag.

"Open them," Parker said.

The six opened their gifts; Bones got earrings shaped like little skeletons, Booth got a new cellphone case that had skeletons on it, Angela got a book full of drawings of landmarks from foreign countries, Hodgins got a shadowbox with bugs and butterflies in it, Cam got a new pair of ice skates, and Sweets got a book called Therapy for Dummies.

"Parker, how did you pay for these?" Cam questioned.

"There's a card from Uncle Jared in there," Parker said.

She dug in the mass of tissue paper for the card.

_Dear Cam,_

_No offense or anything but your old skates are complete crap. So when Parker asked what to get for you, I suggested ice skates. Don't worry, I paid for more than half of them, Becca had no objections. So enjoy them, Camille._

_From, Jared_

"This is cool," Hodgins said looking at his shadowbox.

"I've never been to some of these places," Angela said flipping through the book.

"Booth, I am so thrilled at what you and Jared teach Parker about psychology," Sweets said. "And you can read this during our sessions, too!"

"Parker, that was the perfect gift for Sweets," Booth said high-fiving his son.

"Uncle Jared thought so too," he replied.

"I love these earrings!" Bones said.

"Bones, how do I put this on my phone?" Booth asked looking at the cellphone cover.

"It's rubber it just slides on," she replied.

"Okay, Parker time for your gifts," Angela said walking over to her pile of boxes.

Parker tore into the box that Angela got him.

"Please tell me that it's something not assembly required," Booth said.

"Dinosaur models to put together!" Parker said.

"Bones, you are so helping him with that," Booth said.

"Here this one is from me," Booth said and Parker ripped into the box.

"Cool a Harry Potter wand and chess set!" he said.

"What's Harry Potter, again?" Bones asked.

"We'll tell you later, here Parker this one is from me," Cam said handing him a bag.

"Cool a glow-in-the-dark football and soccer ball," Parker said.

"That doesn't mean that you play in the dark," Booth warned.

"A Lego Harry Potter castle, that is totally awesome," Parker said.

"I'm not putting that together," Bones and Booth said.

"And most importantly from me," Hodgins said handing Parker a box.

"Make your own fossils that's so cool!" he said.

"Those are so fun to do!" Hodgins said. "Quit staring at me, Zack and I made fossils of bugs and stuff."

"Then, this is for you from me," Booth said plopping a stack of boxes tied neatly with ribbon on Bones' lap.

"This is going to get interesting," Hodgins said and Booth threw at wad of wrapping paper at him.

Bones unwrapped the bottom and most heavy gift; which was a black Nintendo DS.

"Booth, what is this?" Bones asked.

"It's a gaming system but open the next box and you'll figure out what game I bought you for it," Booth replied.

"What's Nintendogs?" she asked.

"It's a game where you have virtual dogs and take care of them, I know you wanted to keep Ripley, but here you can have your dog without the mess," he explained.

"That's cool," Bones said.

"See I was right…again!" Booth said to Hodgins.

"Yes, but as I predicted she was confused," Hodgins replied and Bones threw a soft package towards him.

Hodgins tore open the wrapping paper and inside was a shirt that said 'I'm A Conspiracy Theorist. Deal With It.'

"Dr. B. this is so cool!" Hodgins said. "Cam, can I wear this in front of interns?"

"No, you may not," Cam said.

"I got it so people wouldn't ask him so many questions," Bones said.

"Fine, you can wear it when Parker's class comes to the Jeffersonian," Cam said.

Sweets leant over to Hodgins. "I still don't see why you called Dr. Saroyan a wank-tard and compared her to a Nazi, if she lets you wear stuff like that and do weird experiments," Sweets said.

"Shut up!" Hodgins said.

"Wait…you compared me to a Nazi?" Cam asked.

"Dude, thanks a lot," Hodgins said to Sweets.

Over the next hour the group exchanged gifts with one another. After lunch the group headed out to the bowling alley.

"Okay, I bet you I will win," Booth, said to Bones.

"And if you lose?" she retorted.

"Your choice when we get back to D.C." he replied and wicked gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Even the whole thing that you talked about on the airplane?" she asked.

"Possibly if I lose which I never do," he replied.

"Lets bowl, now," Cam said picking up a bowling ball.

"I'm first," Booth said grabbing his ball and walking up to the lane. Booth rolled the ball down the lane and stepped back to the group. "All right a strike! Beat that, Bones."

"Cut the chatter, just bowl," Hodgins said as Bones walked up to the line.

Over the next two and a half hours the group bowled about six games.

"Okay, the final scores added together, Booth-567, Brennan- 568, Cam-689, Hodgins-547, Sweets-690, Parker-345, and myself-550," Angela said.

"Oh man, Sweets out beat us all," Booth said.

"And I beat you by one point," Bones said.

"You have the week to decide what you want," Booth said to Bones quietly.

"Daddy, can we go back to the house and play video games?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, sure come on," Booth said and the group walked outside.

"So Parker, how about me and you play a racing game?" Sweets asked.

"He'll so totally beat you," Hodgins said from the front seat.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


	9. It's A Beautiful Life!

A/N: I hope you all loved the last chapter! I am so thrilled with the amount of people that have reviewed and added it to their favorites! And I'd love to know what you thought of Hero In The Hold!

The group pulled into the garage and Parker and Sweets raced to the house. Booth and Bones hung close together talking quietly while Angela wore a smug grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Cam asked.

"Nothing, it's just I am always right when it comes to matchmaking, there's only two other people in this world who need to get together," Angela replied and began walking into the house.

"Who do you think she meant?" Hodgins asked.

"You guys say something?" Booth asked looking up from his conversation.

"Go talk about your little bet upstairs or something," Cam said and the two ran up the stairs.

"That was probably the stupidest thing to do," Hodgins said.

"True, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"How about we go sit up on the swing," he suggested and she nodded.

Hodgins and Cam ran up the stairs without stopping. He grabbed the blanket from the night before and then walked outside to where she was sitting.

"This vacation has brought us all together so much more than we already were," Cam commented as she and Hodgins swung back and forth gently.

"We've had good times as a group haven't we," he replied.

"Yeah, like the time that you and Zack thought it was the actual Santa Claus who got killed," she replied.

"I distinctively remember you calling ocean crabs opportunistic little bastards," he said.

"On the case with the organic food guy you were talking to a bug and calling it your sweet, exotic princess," Cam replied.

"Well, Zack totally took notice that I was talking to the bug…you on the other hand said…." He trailed.

"I said that I felt slightly rejected, but it was a bug…I mean come on," she replied.

"We're quite a dysfunctional family aren't we," he softly said running his fingers through Cam's hair.

"Yeah, but in a totally good way," she said.

Cam and Hodgins gently swung back and forth just enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Inside the house Booth, Bones, Sweets, and Angela were walking down the second floor hallway while Parker played video games in the living room.

"Guys do you have any idea where those doors lead?" Angela asked pointing to the end of the hallway.

"Oh my god, there were doors down there I haven't even noticed them!" Booth said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go look," Bones said walking off with Angela.

"Hey who goes first?" Booth asked.

"Gun goes first, but we're in Hodgins house I doubt that's necessary," she replied.

"I agree with Agent Booth, there's no telling what is out there," Sweets said and his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

"Dr. Sweets, it's Agent Payton Perotta, I have a couple of questions for you," she said.

"Ummm…okay go ahead," he replied and mouthed to the others that it was Perotta. "Agent Perotta do you mind if I put my phone on speaker, I'm trying to tie my shoe?" Sweets asked.

"No go ahead and put it on speaker," she replied and Sweets hit the button.

"So what were your questions on?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Agent Booth's eyes twinkle for everyone because Dr. Brennan just went on some anthropological rant about twinkling eyes," she asked and Booth started banging his head into the wall softly.

"Agent Booth's eyes don't typically twinkle for anyone other than Dr. Brennan," Sweets said and Bones slapped her hand to her forehead.

"And is he the type of person to typically flirt with co-workers?" Perotta asked.

"From an external point of view I'd say no," he replied.

"One final question for you Dr. Sweets, does it seem like Agent Booth is attracted to me?" she asked.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Angela muttered.

Booth slammed Bones up against a wall and Bones got the picture. Sweets and Angela got the plan seconds later and Sweets held the phone out closer to the pair. Booth started kissing down Bones' neck and she started moaning loudly.

"Booth, there that spot!" she moaned loudly.

"Dr. Sweets, I think I have my answers, thank you for listening," Perotta said and hung up the phone.

"Okay, good plan," Angela, said as Booth let Bones out from in front of him.

"I swear if there is a mark on my neck, I will have no excuse for your son," Bones warned Booth as they walked outside the doors.

"Up the stairs or not?" Angela asked.

"Let's go up," Booth said running up the stairs.

"Hey, no far! You don't even have a gun with you!" Bones said chasing after him.

"Yes, but I can protect you," Booth said.

"I can protect myself! I broke Howard Epps wrist and then you dropped him off my balcony," she replied.

"Off a balcony," Sweets whispered.

"Yeah, it was an awkward moment when they said he died because he was dropped off a balcony," Angela replied as they came to the top of the stairs.

Cam and Hodgins looked up when they heard approaching footsteps.

"No far, this is where we hang out!" Hodgins said.

"Well, this is awkward," Angela, said.

"So this is where you two always end up coming," Sweets said.

"Yeah, basically," Cam replied.

"See Booth and I have never really tried just sitting someplace relaxing and talking because we always end up fighting over something stupid," Bones said.

"What like the time we were staking out the post office?" Booth asked.

"And the guy that Sully was doing business with for us," she replied.

"You two can't do this, but go to therapy and talk about nothing," Hodgins said.

"Yeah," Bones said.

"Okay, yeah, this is totally awkward," Angela, said walking inside.

"Now where are you going?" Sweets asked walking after her.

"Booth, Parker wants you!" Angela yelled from the house.

"Booth, what is the significance of the game he is playing?" Bones asked.

"It's a racing game, you can play if you want," he replied walking inside with her.

"That was unbelievably weird," Cam said.

"Seriously weird," Hodgins agreed and Cam leant her head on his shoulder.

"Hodgins, I know there are some things you haven't shared with us, I just want you to know that I'll hear you out," she said.

"Cam, I'm still not over what happened to Brennan and me two years ago," he said.

"The internet records at the Jeffersonian can prove that," she said.

"You look at those? Well, anyway, I know that he or she is still out there and probably has buried more people alive in these past two years. I can hardly ever sleep through the night anymore; sometimes I wake up and think I'm back in that damn car with Brennan!" he confessed.

"Hodgins, you were buried alive, nobody can brush that off like it was nothing!" she replied. "And I know you have things from that case file, all you want is to kill the Gravedigger. Plus, I completely agree with you there, but please just watch your back; he or she is still out there. Right now, the Gravedigger is still probably majorly pissed off and there have been no developments in the case since you were buried, but I am probably right here, something is going to happen I just have a feeling about it. It's going to happen again and it sure as hell better not be me that gets buried alive next!" Cam added lowering her voice.

"How do you know that I have evidence?" Hodgins whispered.

"You're a conspiracy theorist and hold a mean grudge. Getting buried alive isn't something you can easily forget and knowing you, the FBI is nothing. Evidence and top secret are just the right words for you to get your hands on something!" she replied.

"Cam, I had to get it I'm so close to figuring out the manufacturer of the bumper sticker. Soon we can figure out who it is," he said.

"Just don't do anything you might regret," Cam said.

"I promise," Hodgins said. "What was it like for you guys when Brennan and I were in that car?"

"It was a mad dash, Booth got the phone call when we were out at dinner. He and I rushed to the lab. We were doing everything we could to find you guys! Then Booth got the text from you and Brennan and Zack decoded it. Booth ran out of the lab and to his car with all of us, we weren't going to be able to find you unless something happened. Then you guys blew up the airbags and he saw a puff of dust and ran down. Angela, Zack, and I scrambled down after him and started digging. It was horrible," she said.

"Brennan and I were clinging to one another as far back in the car as we could get and we blew it up. We just started digging and trying to get to the surface, that's when Booth pulled us all out," he replied.

"None of us could think of our lives without you, we had no contact with you and when you know people you love and care about are buried alive you can barely handle trying to find them, after Booth pulled you two out it was then that I realized that I had nothing against Dr. Brennan," Cam said tears forming in her eyes.

"Cam, please look at me, I promise you if we ever catch that bastard, whatever is nearby hit them in the head with it or if we are in a car run them over," Hodgins said wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye.

"What ever is nearby and hard enough to give them an injury," she agreed smiling.

_Hey child up and go_

_Big world is out there waiting for us to_

_Live in every day_

_Outside you will find_

_There is love all around you_

_Takes you, makes you wanna' say_

_That it's a beautiful life_

_And it's a beautiful world_

_And it's a beautiful time_

_To be here, to be here, to be here_

_The sky's blue_

_Just us two_

_Side by side we'll see the world_

_That surrounds us_

_Hey, seize the day_

_Each road - every mile's a photograph in motion_

_To astound us, carry us away_

_Into a beautiful life_

_'Cause it's a beautiful world_

_And it's a beautiful time_

_To be here, to be here_

_Leave all your cares behind you_

_The sun is rising_

_Turn around -it's right in front of you_

_And it's a beautiful life_

_And it's a beautiful time_

_To be here, to be here, to be here _

Several minutes later Sweets appeared in the doorway breathing hard.

"Guys you have got to see this, Dr. Brennan is facing some kid in Japan on that racing game for the PS3 and the Japanese kid is swearing at her through the head set and she's swearing back in Japanese!" Sweets said.

"Oh, I've got to see this!" Hodgins said pulling Cam up with him. The three raced downstairs. Bones was seated on the couch and was talking furiously in Japanese into the headset. The Japanese kid crossed the finish line seconds before Bones and he started calling her a sore loser in Japanese.

"Snot nose brat!" Bones yelled into the headset. "That was fun," she said placing the headset down next to her.

"Wait…you speak Japanese?" Booth asked.

"Yes I do, don't you remember the bride in the river case, I spoke in Chinese there and since then I have learned to speak Japanese as well," she said.

"Oh my god, the head," Angela said, getting a mental picture.

"Oh, I did not need to remember that," Cam said putting her head in her hands.

"Awkward, but give me that controller, time to teach Japanese kids not to mess with Jack Hodgins, the best bug and slime guy ever," Hodgins said grabbing the headset.

"I want to play too," Sweets said and grabbed a headset and controller.

"Can I play, too?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, sure we all can," Booth said and grabbed his own controller and headset.

"Being a bad virtual driver sounds like fun," Cam concluded and grabbed the two, then sat down next to Bones.

"Seriously, I'm good at games like this," Angela said sitting down next to Cam.

Booth started the race and they all heard the same voice in the headset: Jared Booth.

"This is going to be fun!" Parker said into the headset.

"Parker, its Uncle Jared, how's Vermont?" Jared asked in the headset.

"Great, Jared, you might want to drive better," Cam, said as she hit his virtual car.

"Cam, that is so not cool," he replied.

"Hejo, hejo? Who iz dis?" Hodgins said into the microphone on the headset. "Pedro, iz dat you?"

"Dude, you are a crazy person and I will take you down!" Jared yelled.

"You will rue the day you pass me Jared," Booth said.

"Ah, Seeley still as competitive as ever," Jared replied.

"Will you American freaks stop talking," a boy with an English accent said.

"I thought British people were supposed to be nice, and ask people if they wanted tea," Angela said.

"Not when your Uncle Ian Wexler died several months before you're not," the British boy replied.

"Oh my god, you're related to Dr. Ian Wexler, I'm Dr. Brennan, I was in London a few months back," Bones said.

"Ah, yes I remember you, you got him killed!" the British boy said.

"Well this is awkward for me," Jared said.

"I did no such thing!" Bones said and rammed the British kid's car.

"Well, I never!" the British kid said and dropped out of the race.

"Okay, so Tempe that was slightly weird, but who's this Wexler guy?" Jared asked.

"A dead Oxford Anthropology professor," Sweets said.

"Parker, that was not cool!" Cam said as her car swerved.

"I will beat you all!" Angela said.

"One more lap, but I warn you I can still win!" Parker said.

"So Jared did those, prank calls ever end?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, thank god, but the freak was on here before," Jared replied.

"There's the finish line, I will win!" Angela said just before she crossed the finish line.

"I'll see you when you guys get back," Jared said.

"Bye!" everybody said.

"So who wants dinner?" Hodgins asked.

"Just get take-out, I'm too last to cook anything," Bones said.

"Fine, what do we want to order?" he asked.

"What's there to choose from?" Parker asked.

"There's Chinese, Thai, Greek, and then there's Subway," Hodgins replied.

"I like Thai food," Parker said.

"Thai," Sweets said.

"Fine with us," Booth said pointing between him and Bones.

"It's okay with me and Angela," Cam said.

"We'll order Thai food then," Hodgins said walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone.

"Whatever," they all called.

A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter that I've written. I just had to include some reference of the Gravedigger case. So please review and the song in the chapter is Beautiful Life by Fisher, it's on the Jon and Kate Plus 8 commercial on TLC.


	10. Our Intentions Last That Bit Too Long!

**A/N: I hoped you all loved the last chapter! I know there isn't much romance just yet but trust me I have it all planned out! Oh and I hope you enjoy this chapter; I've incorporated some of the passwords from the episode Intern In The Incinerator! Please review, it'll make me happy while I lay here in bed sick and all on my owney!**

Cam sat on the couch with the others and lazily messed with her chopsticks, while the group watched some show on Disney Channel.

"Why are we watching _Hannah Montana_ on Disney Channel?" Hodgins asked.

"Just shut up and let Parker watch TV," Angela said quietly.

"This is so boring," Hodgins whined and Sweets whacked him upside the head.

"Parker, why don't you take my laptop and go play on _Club Penguin_," Bones suggested.

"Okay, I haven't been on it in a couple of days," Parker said and took Bones laptop from the coffee table.

"Finally, we can watch TV!" Hodgins said taking the remote from the coffee table.

"I'll take that!" Booth said snatching the remote away from Hodgins.

"Damn it, now we have to watch something stupid or scientific," Sweets said.

"Hey, who said anything about scientific or educational," Booth said while flipping the channel to _Family Guy_.

"This is good TV," Hodgins said.

"I don't understand the concept of this show," Bones said.

"I'm surprised Parker hasn't come down asking for you to type in some password for your laptop," Cam said.

"I was already logged in so there was no need," Bones replied.

"So you're telling me that I could've looked at your new manuscript this entire time?" Booth questioned.

"Not necessarily, some of my folders are password protected," she said.

"You guys are the easiest people when it comes to passwords, how do you think you and Hodgins got clearance the last time you were denied," he replied.

"I've since changed my password, Booth," Cam said.

"So have I," Bones said.

"I have as well," Hodgins said.

"Me too," Angela piped in.

"Well Agent Booth is never in my office so I never change my password," Sweets said.

"This is so incredibly easy, Bones your new password is Snicker-doodle, Angela yours is the phrase: Damn I'm good without any spaces, Hodgins yours is bugs and slime, Cam your new password is roses, and Sweets I'm not stupid I know your password too it's Angela," Booth said.

"How'd you know that?" Sweets asked.

"Roses?" Hodgins questioned.

"What they're pretty," Cam defended.

"Yes people, I am a constant surprise," Booth said.

"Well you don't know my most important password, which is my laptop one, so HA!" Bones said.

"Well you still don't know mine!" Booth retorted.

"Everybody except Brennan knows your password Booth," Angela replied.

"Five easy letters that we hear in word form all day," Hodgins said.

"Five letters," Bones murmured, as she went through her mental rolodex. "I've got it!" she said triumphantly.

"Crap!" Booth said.

"Your password is Bones, I know there's some crappy psychological reasoning behind it, but I really don't care it's sweet," Bones said giving Booth a hug.

"Booth, sorry to burst your bubble, but I changed my password right before I left last night," Cam said.

"Me too," Hodgins said.

"Stewie just locked the babysitter's boyfriend in Brian's car's trunk, with an iPod, that's hilarious!" Sweets said turning back to the TV.

"Darn it, I missed the part where he hit Jeremy with the crowbar!" Hodgins said turning his head.

"This show is utterly pointless," Bones said.

"It's funny, just forget the whole anthropological thing for a bit and just focus on the humor," Angela said.

"Dr. Brennan this is one of the funniest shows on TV, just watch it," Cam said.

"Whatever," Bones replied turning her head back towards the TV screen.

For the next three hours the six watched _Family Guy_ until Bones switched the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Booth said snatching the remote back and started quickly flipping channels.

"Wait, go back I heard something about the Gormogon!" Angela said and Booth flipped back two channels.

"It's just some history special on secret societies and other crap," Booth said.

"Let's just watch it," Cam replied reaching over Hodgins for the remote.

The entire group sat watching the special while learning more than they had previously known about the Gormogons. About half way through the special Booth and Bones left to get Parker ready for bed. Sweets and Angela retreated upstairs shortly after the two, leaving Cam and Hodgins alone. Cam had fallen asleep against Hodgins a few minutes before. He picked her up and carried her upstairs while passing Booth and Bones on the staircase.

"Goodnight guys," Hodgins said.

"Night Hodgins," Bones said as she and Booth walked down the remaining steps.

Hodgins walked into Cam's room and tucked Cam in with her penguin. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight my queen of the lab," Hodgins murmured walking out of the room. Cam turned over in bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Hodgins walked into his room and closed the door. He started banging his head on the door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, why the hell did I do that," he muttered.

"What ever that infernal banging noise is stop it this instant!" Booth yelled up.

Hodgins sighed and turned his radio on softly and the song "Full Moon" by The Black Ghosts came on.

_When the full moon turns white that's when I'll come home_

_I am going out to see what I can sow_

_And I don't know where I'll go_

_And I don't know what I'll see_

_But I'll try not to bring it back home with me_

_Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me_

_As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be_

_Cause all I want is here and now but its already been and gone_

_Our intentions always last that bit too long_

_Far, far away, no voices sounding, no one around me and_

_You're still there_

_Far, far away, no choices passing, no time confounds me and you're still there_

_In the full moons light I listen to the stream_

_And in between the silence hear you calling me_

_But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been_

_And If I come home how will I ever leave_

"And now there is quiet music, how can I sleep when there is music playing!" Booth yelled and Hodgins walked out of his room and down to Booth's room. He barged right in and found Booth and Bones laying in bed looking at him.

"Would you shut your damn pie hole and go to bed!" Hodgins said and walked out.

"Harsh," Bones said after the door closed.

"Nah, he's just pissed off because he and Cam realized all of the UST built up between them," Booth said.

"Are they together yet?" she asked.

"Nope, but I will bet you that before we get to D.C. they will be together," he replied.

Hodgins walked up to the third floor and heard running water. Booth had obviously woken Cam up. Hodgins walked into his room and headed straight for the bathroom. Five minutes later the water in both bathrooms shut off and Hodgins stuck his head out of his door, to meet Cam's expression.

And simultaneously they both yelled, "Damn it you took all the hot water!"

"Oh for Pete's sake go to bed!" Bones yelled.

"Shut up and if you wanted to conserve water you know what you two could've done!" Angela yelled up.

Hodgins and Cam looked at one another then ducked into their rooms. Cam quickly got dressed and turned on her Macbook computer. She quickly went to Google and typed in: Temperance Brennan fanfiction. She had recently picked up Bones' books and was hooked on them. Cam clicked on a link.

Meanwhile Hodgins lay in bed clad only in navy flannel pants listening to his iPod.

She scanned her eyes across the page and was surprised to see a category for the romantic pairing of the characters similar to her and Hodgins. Cam clicked on one of the stories and quickly scanned the page. She picked up the laptop and walked over to Hodgins room.

Hodgins looked over at her and quickly pulled the ear buds out of his ears. "What'd you find out this time?" he asked.

"Nothing bad, just something rather odd," she replied sitting down on the bed next to him.

"How odd is rather odd?" Hodgins asked.

"Look at this site for Brennan's book, there are categories for each character's relationship. Here's the Kathy/Andy one, there's the romantic pairing category for the characters based off Sweets and Angela, and then right there is a category that's almost as big as the Kathy/Andy fan base," Cam said.

"Damn, are those the characters almost based off you and me?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are," she said. "You really want to read one don't you?"

"Can we, just to see what its like," he suggested.

"That's when I came in here, stupid," she replied.

"Oh, right," Hodgins, said clicking on a story link.

The pair sat reading stories until their eyes couldn't stay open and at which time Hodgins set the laptop on the table next to them. Cam settled in next to Hodgins. "Hmmm…goodnight Hodgins," she said.

"Goodnight Cam," he replied tugging her closer to him.

**A/N2: Please review; it'll make me so happy! All I see right now is cloudy skies and rain (so depressing if you ask me!)**


	11. What Just Happened?

A/N: Okay, I hope you like this story and hopefully I will have a chapter full of fluff up on Valentines Day! So enjoy this chapter!

The next morning everyone, except Hodgins and Cam, was sitting around the breakfast table.

"Parker, what I want you to do is go upstairs really quiet and then when you get to Hodgins and Cam's room jump onto the bed to get them up," Booth said.

"Okay, Daddy," Parker said and ran up the stairs.

"They're going to be really mad at us," Angela said.

"That they are," Sweets said sipping his coffee.

Parker approached Hodgins' room silently and opened the door a crack. Looking into the room once, he opened the door fully. Parker crept towards the bed and crawled up between the pair. He snuggled himself in between Hodgins and Cam. The pair opened their eyes to find Parker right between them.

"Good morning Parker," Cam said.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" Hodgins asked.

"Daddy told me to come up and jump onto the bed but I decided against that," Parker replied.

"Smart choice, it's too early to be up anyway," Hodgins said.

"You're going to teach your Dad a lesson, stay here with us and go back to bed it's only eight," Cam said.

"Okay, I was up late playing my game anyway," Parker, replied, "and then Daddy was being all weird shouting between floors."

"Good time to do this then," Hodgins said, pulling the blanket up to them.

Downstairs the four were waiting quietly.

"Your son has failed at fulfilling his job," Bones said.

"Shut up," Booth said.

"Lets give him five more minutes," Sweets replied.

Five minutes later the four, extremely confused, were walking up the stairs toward Cam and Hodgins' room. Booth opened the door to find the three fast asleep.

"That's so cute," Angela whispered. "I have to get in on it."

"Do you have a camera, again?" Bones asked quietly.

"Sure do," Angela replied quietly pulling it out of her pocket.

"It'll be our Christmas card next year," Booth said quietly but with enough sarcasm.

"Give me that," Sweets said grabbing the camera from Angela. The four positioned themselves next to Cam and Hodgins with Parker in the middle all of them feigned sleep. After they were all settled, Booth held the camera with one hand while Sweets grabbed the other half of the camera from the other side of the bed, they quickly snapped some pictures.

"Do I really want to know who is behind me?" Cam asked groggily.

"Well I can tell you this it's not Booth for sure," Bones said.

"I know you're behind me Dr. B. you smell like lemons," Hodgins said smiling.

"You're right," Booth said sniffing Bones' hair.

"Well, this is slightly awkward," Sweets, said.

"What's going on?" Parker asked looking over at Booth and Bones.

"Nothing we were just messing around," Hodgins said.

"Why is it we always end up jam packed into something together?" Cam asked.

"I really don't know," Angela replied.

"American Idol is on tonight, are we watching it?" Sweets asked.

"What's American Idol?" Bones asked.

"Oh dear god, we'll just watch it then explain as we go," Booth said.

"Okay, I have a question for you guys, how about we go to the laser tag place and then the aquarium," Hodgins suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan," Bones said.

"So we'll go get ready then eat breakfast," Booth said getting out of the bed.

"Great we'll meet you downstairs," Sweets said turning over and promptly falling off the bed. "Who put the floor here?" he asked.

"Get up," Angela said stepping over him.

"I'm good," he replied standing up.

"Come on Parker," Booth said picking up the boy. After the five were out of the room Hodgins turned to face Cam.

"Good morning," he said.

"A little late for that but good morning," she replied.

"Go get dressed I'll meet you downstairs," Hodgins said.

"They always seem to climb into bed with us," Cam said smiling and walking out of the room.

"It's not that awkward," he replied from the doorway.

One hour later the group was piled into the Hummer.

"So it should take us twenty minutes to get there and then we'll play for a couple of hours by then it should be close to lunch so we can grab something to eat," Hodgins said from behind the wheel.

"Can I drive on the way home?" Booth asked.

"No," Hodgins replied.

"Whatever," Booth said and sat sulking the rest of the car ride.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the laser tag place parking lot. The group walked inside and noticed it was empty.

"You're forgetting it's a weekday aren't you," Bones said looking at the look on Booth's face.

"Right it's Tuesday," he replied. Hodgins walked up to the desk and started talking to the lady behind it.

"Okay guys, we're good," Hodgins replied and they were led to a room with the vests.

"I want to lead my team," Booth said.

"Parker is on your team with all the other guys then," Angela replied.

"Nice, your going down," Cam said.

"If this is anything like it was when I took Bones paint balling it isn't going to end with us winning," Booth said walking into the arena-room.

The room darkened and the girls ran off in different directions.

"Come on Parker let's go find Bones," Booth said running off with his son.

"I'll cover Cam, you cover your girlfriend," Hodgins said to Sweets and the pair spilt off into different directions. Hodgins saw a figure in one of the green vests and started shooting at it.

"You'll never take me alive, Hodgie!" Angela yelled and took off with Sweets on her tail.

"Yes, go chase the competitive artist," Hodgins yelled, someone shot at him form behind and laughed. "Cam!" he said and ran after her.

"Come and find me Hodgins," Cam taunted. Hodgins took off after her shooting madly. Cam ran around a corner and was pulled to the ground by Hodgins. She fell on top of him and their faces were not even a centimeter apart. Hodgins looked up deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Their lips met for a second before both of them pulled away and Cam took off running.

**A/N: Ha, ha! A perfect ending to get you to review! No, I'm just kidding I have to run right now so I'll post chapter 12 after school and since there's no Bones tonight a perfect time to post! Well I'm off to school and to win my P.E. class volleyball championship game against the cheating team!**


	12. Just Leave Me Alone!

**A/N: See I told you I'd be back today! Well maybe not this early but I came home sick, so I had nothing better to do than lie in bed and write. Okay here's chapter 12! **

Cam ran toward what she saw as Booth and quickly shot at him.

"Cam, now I have to go recharge all the way over there!" Booth whined and sulked away.

"Nice job, Cam," Bones said.

"I kissed Hodgins," Cam replied.

"You what?" Bones asked.

"I kissed him well we both kissed each other for a second, then I got up and ran over here and now he and Booth are coming over here, run," Cam said and the pair took off running.

"So that means what for you guys?" she asked as they were running from the guys.

"I really don't know," Cam replied shooting Parker.

"Well isn't this going to be awkward now," Bones replied quickly taking a shot at Sweets, who was in front of her.

"Angela come on," Cam said tugging her along.

The group ran around the arena for the next hour until they were completely tired out.

Hodgins paid and the group piled into the car.

"Okay, who wants lunch?" Booth asked, "Because I am starving."

"You're always hungry, but yeah, I could go for some lunch," Bones replied.

"Well I did promise Parker that we would get Wendy's sometime on this trip," Hodgins said as they pulled out of the lot.

"I would love a Frosty I haven't had one in years," Bones said. "They were something Russ and I would share together in the summer, I've never had one since he left."

"Seriously that long, no wonder you're grumpy sometimes, they're so chocolately and yummy," Angela said.

"I am not grumpy," Bones replied.

"Fries are good dipped in Frosty," Sweets said and everyone looked at him.

"And I thought you were the weird one," Cam said to Hodgins.

"I resent that!" Hodgins replied pulling into the Wendy's parking lot.

"Can you guys please try not to be embarrassing for once," Parker said getting out of the car.

"Why do you see somebody you know?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I actually do, Emma's sitting right over there waving at me," Parker said pointing to a girl waving out the window.

"Great, another parent to talk to," Booth muttered.

"Awww…she looks like Brenn to some extent," Angela said.

"Anthropologically speaking, I can agree with you to a certain extent," Bones replied walking alongside Angela and Cam.

"Booth, is highly irritated that he will have to say hello to Emma's parents because Parker just ran over there," Cam said as they walked in.

"Hey, Sweets are you going to get a kids meal?" Hodgins joked.

"I will not stoop that low," Sweets said turning to face Angela. Sweets put his hands together and mouthed 'Please.'

"Go ahead," Angela said.

"Damn, I was just kidding too," Hodgins, said, "Hey, do you think if I asked him to put on a bra, he would?" he asked quietly.

"You're a moron," Booth said coming over with Parker.

"Sweets isn't that stupid, okay on second thought he is getting a kid's meal, so yes I will agree with you there Seeley," Cam said.

"Let's order before, he gets us kicked out," Angela replied and the group walked up to the counter.

After ordering the group sat down at a table.

"Okay, Dr. B. I've made some arrangements for our trip to the aquarium," Hodgins said.

"Do I get to see dolphins up close?" Bones asked.

"Even better you get to feed a dolphin," Hodgins replied.

"Thanks, Jack," Bones said.

"This is going to be so cool!" Booth said.

After they finished lunch, the group piled back into the car. Hodgins drove straight towards the highway. After merging on he turned to face Cam.

"I'm not talking to you right now," she replied.

"Fine," he said turning his eyes back to the road.

Angela turned to Bones. "What's up with them?" she asked.

"Nothing!" the two replied from the front seats. Cam reached and turned on the radio.

_Um mum, mum, mah_

_Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

"All of the songs on the radio stations now have no point or really a message," Sweets said.

"Well that's Lady Gaga's style it's mainly repeated text and nonsense lyrics," Angela replied.

"I like this music," Bones said.

"I can't listen to my music in MY car anymore, Bones switches everything, first it was rap and now it's all this," Booth said.

"Well Single Ladies is under the same genre as Lady Gaga," Hodgins said and Booth frowned.

"Shut up," Booth replied. The occupants sat in the car silently for the rest of the ride to the aquarium.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, they started to talk again.

"Okay so lets take one loop around the aquarium before going to see the dolphins," Hodgins said.

"Sounds good," Bones said with pure excitement shining in her eyes. The seven walked into the aquarium and paid the admission. Booth walked over to the Beluga Whales' tank.

"Bones take my picture," Booth said as a whale pulled up behind him.

"Hang on there's no flash photography, let me turn off the flash, okay now we're good," Bones said snapping a picture.

The group walked around the entire aquarium before heading to the dolphin exhibit.

"You must be Jack Hodgins," an employee said and led them through a door.

"Yes, I am," Hodgins, replied.

"Okay there will be a dolphin trainer with you in a moment," the employee said walking away.

"Did you mention we were FBI?" Booth asked.

"No, I said I was from the Cantilever group and we were interested in purchasing dolphins and we needed to see some up close," Hodgins replied. "Which makes me King of the Lab, officially!" he added and Cam frowned at him, "Who is loyal servant of Queen Cam."

"Thank you," Cam replied.

"Hi, I'm Will, I'll be showing you the dolphins today," a young man said walking.

"Okay," Booth replied and looked at Bones who mouthed 'This is so cool.'

"So this is our baby dolphin her name is Lola, who ever wants to feed her can pet her," Will said.

Cam gave Bones the puppy pout. "Fine, Cam you can have her," Bones replied.

"Thank you," Cam said and went to touch Lola.

"Here's Lola's mom, Tina," Will said and Bones walked over.

Will led the others to some dolphins and then brought out some fish for them to feed the dolphins with. Cam tossed a fish to Lola who caught it in her mouth.

"This is so cool!" Bones said.

"I do agree with you Dr. Brennan," Cam replied.

"So how long do we want to stay here an hour?" Hodgins said as his dolphin swam over to Lola.

"Yeah, here get my picture with Dr. Brennan," Cam said and went to stand next to Bones.

"Great," Hodgins said handing Cam the camera.

For the remaining hour Will had the dolphins perform tricks.

"I hope the Cantilever group will benefit from this, and thank you for coming," Will said.

"I am going to call the head of the Cantilever group from the car," Hodgins said and they walked away from Will.

"Daddy, was that guy gay?" Parker asked quietly.

"Yeah, Parker I think he was," Booth replied as they walked out of the building.

"So we'll just go back to the house then," Angela said.

"Yes, please, the dolphin splashed me, now I smell like salt water and fish," Sweets said.

Hodgins drove back to the house and the group separated to do whatever they wanted. Cam ran up the stairs before Hodgins had a chance to talk to her.

"Cam," Hodgins said chasing after her.

"Hodgins, just leave me alone for a bit!" Cam said angrily while closing her door.

"Fine, when you want to talk I'll be right across the hall!" Hodgins replied just as mad and slammed his door shut.

"Damn, what happened between those to?" Sweets asked coming into the kitchen.

"Please don't ask," Bones said.


	13. Beautiful Soul!

**A/N: Okay, so some of you don't like what's going on between Cam and Hodgins; but everything should get better in this chapter! Oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

An awkward silence filled the house and everybody quietly occupied themselves after hearing Cam and Hodgins' fight. After a couple of minutes loud music started playing from upstairs.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

"That is so coming from Hodgins' room," Angela said.

"Awkward music choice," Booth said.

_He is sensible and so incredible _

_And all my single friends are jealous _

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like _

_I couldn't ask for anything better _

_He opens up my door and I get into his car _

_And he says you look beautiful tonight _

_And I feel perfectly fine _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_He respects my space _

_And never makes me wait _

_And he calls exactly when he says he will _

_He's close to my mother _

_Talks business with my father _

_He's charming and endearing _

_And I'm comfortable _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_He can't see the smile I'm faking _

_And my heart's not breaking _

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all _

_And you were wild and crazy _

_Just so frustrating intoxicating _

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now _

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_It's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name _

_I'm so in love that I acted insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breaking down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _

_Never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

"Totally Cam," Bones said.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Cam and Dr. Jack?" Parker asked.

"They just had a small fight," Sweets said and Booth glared at him.

Cam lay cuddling her penguin with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I blew it," she whispered.

Hodgins stood at the window looking out at the setting sun. His eyes flicked over to the bunny sitting on the bed. "I was supposed to protect and take care of her but now I can't even do that," he muttered. "She's my boss and I love her, but I just completely blew my chance with her."

Cam wiped her tears away and stood up. She walked over to Hodgins' door and knocked quietly.

"If it's Booth, Angela, Brennan, or Sweets go away," Hodgins said without opening the door.

"And if it's me?" Cam asked quietly. He walked over to the door and upon opening it Hodgins found Cam with fresh tear tracks on her face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Hodgins said wrapping her in a hug.

"Please don't take the entire blame, it was my fault too," Cam said softly burying her head in Hodgins' chest.

"Baby, please don't ever cry over something stupid I said," he said looking into her eyes.

"I promise," she replied. "Look at me I'm a mess!"

"I've seen worse, way worse," he offered up smiling.

"Well doesn't that just make me feel wonderful, I'm just going to take a nice hot bath and then whatever," Cam said.

"You're not hungry?" Hodgins asked.

"Not really," she replied detaching from their embrace.

"Neither am I, they're all listening so I'll tell them to order out or just go get dinner somewhere," he said walking down the hallway.

Cam sighed contently and walked into her room. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water to fill the whirlpool tub. Cam reached for the bottle of vanilla and cinnamon scented bubble bath and poured some into the tub. She sunk into the hot water until it reached her neck and sighed.

Downstairs Hodgins was walking into the kitchen and found everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just got really quiet a few minutes ago, so we were worried Cam had killed you after you and her got in that little shouting match," Angela said.

"If you guys want dinner, there's diner in town with great pie," Hodgins suggested.

"What about you and Cam?" Bones asked.

"Not hungry," Hodgins replied.

"Great pie, not really crappy pie?" Booth asked.

"Really great apple pie," Hodgins said.

"Bones, come on, please can we go?" Booth asked.

"Fine, we'll go out to eat," Sweets said highly annoyed at the pair.

"Parker grab your coat we're going out to eat while Hodgins and Cam stay here," Angela called.

"Okay," Parker said and ran to get his coat.

"Here are the car keys, have a great time, and if you want me, I will be in my room watching TV," Hodgins said grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"See you later," Sweets said and Booth grabbed the car keys.

The five walked out into the garage and pulled away. Hodgins ran up the stairs to his room, but before he could even get through the door Cam yelled for him.

"HODGINS, there is a giant spider on the bathroom mirror, come and kill it with something!" Cam yelled.

"A spider are you serious?" he asked walking into her room.

"Would I be asking you if I wasn't serious, now just kill the damn thing!" she screamed and he walked in the bathroom.

" Ooh it smells like cinnamon and wow that's a big spider, can I use one of your shoes?" Hodgins asked.

"No, you can use this," Cam replied throwing him a bottle of shampoo.

"Thank you," he replied and smashed the spider. "You really don't want this back now do you?"

"If you wash it off I'll take it back," she replied with a grin and he quickly rinsed it off in the sink.

"Here, and by the way I really do like the smell of that bubble bath," Hodgins said and with a wink he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"How am I supposed to relax when you say things like that?" Cam yelled after him.

"You can take it anyway you want to," he called from her bedroom.

Cam stepped out of the tub fifteen minutes later and dried off. She quickly dressed in a short-sleeved brown button-up silk top, long brown silk pants, white fluffy robe, and a pair of pink fluffy slippers. Cam had her hair in two braided pigtails.

Hodgins lie in his bed watching TV and heard Cam walk down the hallway. "There's popsicles in the freezer," he called.

"Thank you," she replied, walking down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to the freezer and opened it, just as Booth and the others walked in from the garage. The group stopped when they saw Cam's feet behind the fridge's door.

"What, is it that awkward walking into the kitchen to see your boss in her pajamas getting a Popsicle?" Cam asked looking up from a page in her book.

"Yeah, it's that awkward," Angela, said.

"Okay, well I'm going upstairs to read," Cam replied walking away. She walked up the stairs while reading from her book. As Cam walked to open her door Hodgins walked out of his room.

"Hey, what are you reading, is it one of your dirty, little sex books?" Hodgins asked.

"No, it's actually a book on the Rebecca Caudill list for 2009. The book is called _Shug_ by Jenny Han," Cam replied, turning around with a cherry Popsicle in hand.

"So it's a kid's book," he concluded.

"Yeah basically," she replied walking into her room.

"Well, I'm going to shower and go to bed," he said walking into his room.

Downstairs the group stood in the kitchen. "Well that was unbelievably weird," Bones said.

"At least they're not yelling anymore," Sweets said.

"CAM! There is a HUGE spider on the bathroom mirror, can you come kill it with a shampoo bottle?" Hodgins yelled.

"No, that would be your job, I made it very clear when I had you smash the one on my bathroom mirror an hour ago!" Cam yelled back.

"You spoke too soon," Parker said. "I'm going to get ready for bed," he added.

"Might as well get ready for bed," Sweets said and the group walked up the stairs.

Several hours later Cam woke up to hear her stomach growling. She sighed and grabbed her robe while slipping on her slippers. Cam padded into the hallway and down the backset of stairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"There's nothing good," Hodgins said flipping on the light over the sink. He was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed.

"Well, I'm starving," Cam, said hopping up onto the counter next to him.

"We can order something, like a pizza," he suggested.

"Where in this forsaken universe are we going to get a pizza at four in the morning?" she asked.

"I know a guy up here who runs a pizza shop and we can order from him," he replied.

"Well can we just have popcorn and a sandwich instead," she suggested.

"You find the popcorn and I'll get the sandwich stuff," Hodgins replied.

"Okay, then we can watch a movie or something?" she asked grabbing a package of popcorn and placing it in the microwave.

"Sure," he replied from inside the fridge.

The pair made the sandwiches and popcorn then placed them on a tray. "Now what?" she asked.

"There's a couch and TV in the basement, we can go down there," he replied and she nodded. They walked down the basement stairs and sat on the couch. Cam grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"Okay, here's your sandwich," Hodgins said handing her a plate.

"Thanks," Cam said grabbing the plate from him. The two sat eating their sandwiches and flipping TV channels. Cam and Hodgins soon put their plates on the coffee table in front of them. Cam rested her head on Hodgins' chest, while he rubbed circles on the small of her back. She looked up into Hodgins' eyes and saw them full of nothing but love and desire.

"Can we go back upstairs and just watch TV up there?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, we can let's just pick up the stuff we brought down," Hodgins replied picking up the popcorn bowl and Cam grabbed the two plates. The pair ran up the stairs to the kitchen. Hodgins set the bowl on the counter and grabbed the two plates from Cam.

"Come on," he said tugging her up the back set of stairs and she laughed slightly.

Once Cam and Hodgins got to her bedroom door, he looked deep into her eyes and they were dark with lust. Hodgins leant in slowly and met Cam halfway and captured her lips in a slow gentle kiss. Cam melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around Hodgins' neck deepening their kiss. Hodgins traced her bottom lip with his tongue and Cam happily opened her mouth to him. He reached behind them to open the door and the two stumbled in. Hodgins kicked the door shut behind them with a soft but well-heard slam. Cam walked backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She pulled Hodgins on top of her without breaking their searing kiss.

On the floors below Booth, Bones, Angela, and Sweets shot awake with the door slam. Booth looked over at Bones.

"What do you suppose that was about?" he asked, just as their bedroom door shot open.

"As much as I adore you two finally getting together and sharing a bed, I really want to know what's going on with Hodgins and Cam," Angela said walking into the room in her robe and rainbow furry slippers.

"Dude, you wear Spongebob pants to bed?" Booth asked Sweets.

"Shut up," Sweets replied.

"Okay, we're up," Bones said sitting up.

"Great, is Parker still asleep?" Angela asked.

"That boy sleeps like a log until the morning," Booth replied getting out of the bed with Bones.

"Can we get this over with, its like four thirty in the morning," Sweets said ushering everyone out of the room.

"Sorry," Bones muttered as they walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Upstairs Cam had shed her robe and Hodgins had her pinned down to the bed. The two were still kissing fiercely and only broke every few minutes to take a breath before resuming kissing.

Booth, Bones, Angela, and Sweets were standing outside Cam's bedroom door. "You should break down the door," Bones said quietly.

"It hurts my shoulder when I break down the door," Booth replied.

"Why don't we just open the door," Sweets suggested.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Angela said and opened the door. Cam and Hodgins broke apart and looked to the door.

"Are you serious?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh my god, you guys are so, never mind just get out," Cam said and the four closed the door.

"Well, let's never do that again," Booth said.

"I just walked in on my boss making out with my best friend, it's unbelievably awkward," Bones agreed.

"We're not stupid, you need to be farther away," Hodgins said.

"We are all walking away, just shut up," Sweets said.

Hodgins looked down at Cam with a small smile playing at his lips. "Why is it always us?" he asked.

"It better not always be us that the walk in on," Cam said, and kissed Hodgins on the lips.

"We really do need to talk though," he replied.

"Yeah, we do need to talk," she said.

"Where does this put us?" Hodgins asked.

"Hodgins, over these past months I've come to hold you as a deeply trusted friend, and over this past week, I came to the conclusion that I am deeply and madly in love with you," Cam confessed.

"And I have come to love you over these past months as well," Hodgins replied.

"I'm not ashamed to be dating the bug and slime guy, who happens to be a big romantic, lovable, conspiracy theorist," she replied.

"I'm not ashamed to be dating my boss, who happens to be a wank-tard, but is really a big softie," he said.

"So we're together now?" Cam questioned.

"Well, I think Booth and Brennan are in the same boat as us, together but there is still the underlying UST," Hodgins said.

"The moment everyone leaves your house on Monday morning, that can be resolved," she said.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful pan," he replied.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day all, so please review!**


	14. Bones Plays Nintendogs!

**A/N: So, I know that this story is mainly focusing on Hodgins and Cam so this chapter will focus more on Booth and Bones. Please review!**

Booth and Bones stood in their hallway as Angela and Sweets walked downstairs to their room.

"So…" Bones started.

"Bones, do want to have some ice cream?" Booth asked.

"It's like four forty-five in the morning, that would be highly unhealthy," she replied.

"Come on, just for once go out on a limb and split a bowl of ice cream with the man you love," he pleaded.

"Fine, but only because you're the only man I'll ever love," Bones replied.

"There's my girl," Booth said and the two quietly padded down the stairs.

"Wait, I forgot something," she said and ran up the stairs to her room. Booth stood waiting for Bones and she appeared a minute later holding two boxes.

"You haven't opened it yet, so completely you," he said referring to the Nintendo DS box in her hands.

"Booth, of all people you should know I'm not good with these things," Bones replied as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes Bones, I know that," Booth said as they walked into the kitchen.

"So chocolate ice cream then," she said sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Yes, Bones chocolate ice cream, with whipped cream and gummy bears," he replied pulling the carton out of the freezer.

Bones carefully opens the Nintendo DS box as Booth piled ice cream into a bowl. She pulled out the manual, charger, and then the DS itself.

"Don't even bother reading the manual, I set up Parker's DS it's really simple," Booth said sitting down next to her.

"Okay, so where do I touch the stylus first?" Bones asked and Booth guided her hand to the tiny DS symbol. He then moved her hand towards the customizing button and told her to enter her name.

"You're not going to be able to fit your full name in so just put something else," Booth said.

"I know how long the space is and how many letters my own name is Booth," she replied as she touched the different letters on the screen with the stylus.

"Now there's the message button, touch that with the stylus," he said.

"No, you can't read this one," Bones said pulling the DS off the counter.

"Even if I feed you ice cream?" Booth asked.

"Maybe then I'll show you," she replied taking the spoonful of ice cream he offered into her mouth. "Fine, here look at it."

"Love you too Bones," he replied. "Now set the date and time," he added.

"Okay, there I'm done with that part, now can we play the game?" she asked.

"Now we can play the game," Booth replied and Bones opened the Nintendogs package. "See I got the special package that came with stickers, but I also bought these, that you probably didn't see taped to the back of the game case," he added.

"They're letters and skeletons, to stick on here," she replied un-taping the packages from the plastic game box.

"Yep, now load the game," Booth said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Okay so now I click on the game icon," Bones said and Booth nodded. Bones clicked on the icon that said 'knock' and entered the Nintendogs kennel.

"I know they don't have the exact same breed as Ripley but the German shepherd is the closest looking," Booth said as Bones scrolled through the list of available dogs to buy.

"I can tell that, Booth and that is the dog I will buy," she replied.

"There is no need to be a sass bucket," he said.

"I am not a sass bucket and now what am I supposed to do that I brought my dog home?" she asked.

"Just use the whistle icon and after your dog has gotten used to you, then you use the microphone to call your dog's name, but them your dog keeps forgetting it's name and finally you have to teach it to sit but that takes forever too," Booth said.

"No need to get snippety with me," Bones replied taking a bite of ice cream.

Upstairs Angela and Sweets had their bedroom TV on and were flipping channels.

"Just face it there is nothing on," Angela said turning off the TV.

"Then what do we do?" Sweets asked.

"We could go for a walk or something," she suggested.

"At five in the morning?" he asked.

"I've gone jogging this early at the zoo," she defended.

"Let's just go downstairs and watch a movie," he replied getting out of bed.

"Sounds like a good plan, let's see what Hodgins has downstairs," she said walking out of the room.

Angela and Sweets jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Booth and Bones turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Well, good morning to you guys too," Bones said without looking up from the screen of her DS.

"Ooh, ice cream," Angela said reaching for the bowl.

"No that's my melting ice cream, with whipped cream and gummy bears," Booth said tugging the bowl out of her reach.

"Ang, we've got _Failure To Launch_, _Twister,_ _Get Smart_, and _Something's Got To Give_," Sweets said looking through DVDs.

"We'll watch anything but _Twister_ that's a group movie," Bones said whirling around on her bar stool.

"Fine, we can watch_ Get Smart_ now and then wait until Cam and Hodgins wake up to watch_ Twister_," Booth said walking over to the DVD player.

"I got it," Sweets said tugging the remote back from Booth.

"Sweetie, that dog is going to take forever to sit when you talk into the microphone," Angela said walking over with Bones.

"What, your dog already learned it's name and to sit with the stylus?" Booth questioned.

"Yeah," Bones replied sitting on the couch with Angela.

"Smart dog," Sweets commented loading the DVD.

"Shut up, it took me an hour to get Parker's dog to learn its name and sit like that," Booth said sitting down on the couch.

The four sat down to watch the movie and Bones tried to get her dog to sit. Around six Cam and Hodgins walked downstairs to find the four watching the ending scene of the movie.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hodgins asked.

"We were waiting for you two lovebirds to wake up so we could watch _Twister_," Bones said looking up from Booth's chest.

"That's our group movie, but we haven't watched it since…" Cam started.

"Since Zack got himself blown up," Booth said.

"We can still watch it," Hodgins said sitting down on the couch with Cam.

"Okay," Booth said walking over to the DVD player.

"Just start the damn movie," Angela said.

"What does it look like I am doing Miss Obvious?" Booth asked her as he put the disc in.

"Shut up and give me the remote," Hodgins said yanking it from Sweets.

"Now we can start it," Cam said leaning into Hodgins.

"Brenn, just shut the game off for one minute and watch the movie with us," Angela said.

"I am," Bones, said shutting the DS and climbing into Booth's lap.

"Be quiet it's starting," Sweets said and they all turned their attention back to the screen.

**A/N 2: You probably can tell that I was watching **_**Twister**_** while writing this chapter. It's a really good tornado-chasing movie. Well, I'm off to bed now!**


	15. Movie Time!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post earlier; I had a To Kill A Mockingbird Exam! So please review! Oh and it totally sucks that Bones comes back 3 weeks from now!**

The group was halfway through the movie Angela looked around at everyone. "So if it's Wednesday we are going to the arcade?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are so if you have any change bring it," Hodgins said without looking away from the screen.

"Logically if they were actually being chased by and F5, Jo and Bill would have been sucked up by the twister," Booth said.

"You just said logically," Cam said with an amused look on he face.

"He never said anthropologically," Bones reminded.

"Damn it, I was so close to winning some money, who do I owe?" Hodgins asked.

"Me," Sweets said.

"You'll get it later it's locked in Angela's desk drawer," Hodgins said as the credits started rolling on the TV screen.

"Where is the arcade?" Bones asked.

"It's right next to the mall, but I don't think anybody noticed the last two times we passed it," Hodgins replied.

"We passed the mall?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, we did," Angela, said.

"So we'll leave a little after eleven o'clock then," Cam suggested.

"Yeah, in the mean time I'm going to get a bowl of cereal," Hodgins said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"If you're getting breakfast could you at least offer it to everyone," Booth said following Hodgins.

"Breakfast cereals are highly unhealthy, but I do enjoy them," Bones said sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Oh my god, he has them, I never thought that you would have Coco Puffs here," Angela said.

"You enjoy anything with chocolate," Cam said pulling out a box of Trix cereal.

"I got so annoyed at the commercial the other night so I called Booth to vent about it and all it's hidden conspiracies, and you know what he said…" Hodgins trailed.

"I said, Silly Hodgins, Trix are for kids!" Booth replied grabbing the Frosted Flakes out of the cabinet.

"The Lucky Charms commercial is highly annoying too," Bones said grabbing the box.

"And the Cookie Crisp commercial," Sweets said pouring some into a bowl.

"The Honey Nut Cheerios commercial as well, it's always about some idiot trying to steal honey from the bees," Hodgins said pouring milk over his Honey Nut Cheerios.

The group looked up when they heard the sound of running feet. "Good morning Parker!" they all said as Parker walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, cereal!" Parker said grabbing the box of Life cereal from the cabinet.

"I feel really stupid now that a seven year-old is eating a healthy cereal than me," Bones said.

"Look Daddy, I'm a CEREAL killer," Parker said munching on cereal.

"That's funny," Booth said taking a spoonful of cereal up to his mouth. Out of nowhere a phone started playing the song "Get Back" by Demi Lovato.

"I sort of programmed that ringtone to play when Agent Perotta calls," Booth said and grabbed his phone, now with it's new cover, from the coffee table.

"Booth," he answered.

"Agent Booth, where are you, there is a new case and no forensic team at the Jeffersonian!" Perotta yelled angrily and Booth mocked her in front of everyone.

"Is it Agent Piranha?" Parker asked loudly.

"Who the hell just called me Agent Piranha?" Perotta demanded from the phone.

"My seven year-old son," Booth answered calmly and everyone hid their smiles.

"Well, I'll just go talk to Cullen to get my forensic people back," she replied.

"YOUR people, they're my Squints," Booth said and she hung up. "Be expecting a phone call Sweets, she's totally pissed off," Booth added grabbing his cereal.

"If she barged in right now it would look so odd, with seven people all eating cereal in a kitchen standing around, sitting at a bar counter and sitting on a counter," Hodgins said from his place next to Cam on the counter and a phone rang loudly.

"Dr. Sweets," he answered.

"Dr. Sweets it's Agent Perotta, can we have a session?" she asked sniffling.

"We can have an over the phone session," Sweets replied and quickly pressed speakerphone.

"Well, I have no idea what to do, I thought Agent Booth liked me, but apparently he loves Dr. Brennan, which I have no idea why he would," Perotta started.

"He's known Dr. Brennan for a very long time, so it's logical that he has a deep attraction for her," Sweets said and Booth gave him thumbs up.

"But she's a lab rat and goes on these anthropological rants, it's highly annoying and he calls her Bones, which I don't understand at all," she said into the phone.

"Well, first off he calls her Bones because she works with Bones, secondly she's a genius so scientific rants are plausible, and third she sings better than Cindy Lauper," he replied.

"Better than Cindy Lauper, yeah right," Perotta said.

"So continue with your explanation," Sweets said and gestured for Hodgins to find a CD with 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' on it.

"I really don't know why he wouldn't be attracted to be I'm beautiful," she said and Hodgins held up a CD as he ran over to the stereo in the kitchen. He loaded the CD and hit play; Bones started singing into Sweets phone second later.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have--_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls-- they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls--they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun..._

"Who the hell am I talking to!" Perotta demanded.

"The entire Jeffersonian forensics division," Cam replied.

"I think this conversation is over," Bones said snapping Sweets' phone shut. "Bitch," she muttered.

"Totally," Sweets said taking his phone back.

"I'm a piranha!" Parker said opening his mouth wide.

"I'm going to block all further calls from her as soon, as I get off the phone with Cullen," Sweets said.

"Cullen," he answered.

"Sir, it's Sweets, I don't mean to be a bother but Agent Perotta keeps calling myself and Agent Booth while we're on vacation with the other Squints and his son Parker, so can I block all further calls from her?" he asked.

"Sure, and she's right here and I'll here her side, and then input yours," Cullen answered.

"And sir, Booth and Dr. Brennan are together now, so we lost the betting pool," Sweets replied.

"Damn, I put a hundred into that pool," Cullen said hanging up.

"Now, blocking all calls from Special Agent Bitchy," Cam said taking out her phone.

"Special Agent Blonde Bitch," Hodgins corrected pressing buttons on his phone.

"So we'll leave for the arcade in about forty-five minutes, then?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, and until ten minutes from now, I'm going to finish eating my cereal," Angela said.

"No need to get snippety," Cam said.

"You know what I've noticed is that Booth reacts very strongly to any type of pain killers," Hodgins said.

"After Daddy takes his sleeping pills he's like a drunk cat," Parker said laughing.

"A drunk cat now that's funny," Bones said pointing her spoon at him.

"And you after at least one drink and a hard day at work are a big sass bucket," Booth replied.

"Sass bucket," Sweets said laughing. "Like a drunk cat," he chuckled.

"Can I watch a movie now?" Parker asked.

"You can, after you go shower and get dressed," Booth replied and Parker ran for the stairs.

"Does Rebecca use the same technique?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, she's trying to teach Parker to have some independence," Booth replied.

"Hey, when you said that Hodgins killed the spider on your bathroom mirror, were you literally taking a bubble bath?" Angela asked Cam.

"Yes, but in my defense it was a huge spider," Cam replied.

"Like the kind that I would scream, for Sweets to kill it?" Angela questioned.

"I doubt Sweets would want to kill it, it was a Daddy Long Legs the size of a baseball, counting it's leg length," Hodgins said.

"Why do you guys call me Sweets, my name is Lance?" he questioned as a phone rang.

"Well, knowing Booth and Hodgins they'd probably put on some really crappy English accent and say your name," Bones replied picking up her phone. "Brennan," she said.

"Well, I say seeing Agent Booth and your bug and slime guy fake British accents would be utterly hilarious," the woman said on the phone.

"Hi, Kate how's London?" Bones asked.

"Rainy, how's D.C.?" Inspector Kate Pritchard questioned.

"Well, right now, I'm in Vermont, with Booth, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and Booth's son Parker," she replied.

"Well, have you climbed Everest yet?" Pritchard asked.

"No, but I fully intend to when I get back in D.C. on Monday," Bones said shooting a smile towards Booth.

"What do I have something on my face?" Booth asked with his mouth full. "Wait who's on the phone is that Pritch?"

"Yes, it's Kate Pritchard, who else do we know in London," Bones said sarcastically.

"So, Brenn I was wondering, with Ian's death and all I asked to be transferred to D.C. and work with the F.B.I. for a while, can I stay with you until I find a place?" Pritchard asked.

"You're coming to D.C. that's great, when do you leave?" Bones replied.

"I leave Tuesday morning, and my flight leaves London at seven in the morning and comes in at Dulles International Airport at two o'clock P.M." she answered and Bones wrote it down on a paper Hodgins had handed her.

"Got it," Bones said.

"Do me a favor and hand the phone to Booth will you," Pritchard said and Bones past the phone to him.

"Hello?" Booth asked.

"Are you enjoying your James Bond gun and bobble head Bobby?" she asked him.

"Yeah, the guys are so jealous and so is my therapist, so you staying with Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, is your therapist there right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the lovely forensic artist, Angela, who has been trying to get Bones and me together for the past four years," he replied.

"Pass the phone to Angela then your therapist," Pritchard said and Booth handed the phone to Angela.

"Hello," Angela asked.

"Hi, so you're the famous artist who wanted to get Booth and Brenn together," Pritchard said.

"And you're the British inspector that advised Brenn to climb Everest, and yet she hasn't but yet she slept with Kilimanjaro first," Angela replied.

"Oh, that's like not sleeping with the real thing but yet sleeping with the thing," Pritch said.

"I know," Angela replied.

"So you promise that they will end up together by the time I get there," Pritch said.

"Promise," Angela said.

"Great now pass the phone along to your therapist," she replied and Angela passed the phone to Sweets. "So you're the famous therapist for Booth and Brenn," Pritch said.

"Yeah, it's a difficult job at times," Sweets said.

"I will buy your book when it comes out," Pritch replied.

"Okay," he said.

"Pass the phone back to Brenn," she said.

"Hey," Bones said as she got the phone back.

"I've got to go but I'll call you Monday night," Pritch said.

"Okay talk to you then," Bones said hanging up.

"I like Pritch," Angela said. "We could talk for hours!"

"Obviously," Cam said hopping off the counter. "I'll be upstairs getting ready," she added walking over to the stairs.

"Me too," Angela said dragging Bones along with her.

"What the hell was that about?" Sweets asked walking towards the stairs.

"I really don't know," Hodgins said and ran up the stairs.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Booth asked walking up the stairs toward Bones. Hodgins ran up the stairs towards Cam. She didn't turn around but a smile appeared on her face as he grabbed her around the waist.

"I never really got to say good morning to you," Hodgins said as Cam turned around in his arms.

"Really?" Cam questioned.

"Really, really," he replied kissing her softly.

Booth jogged towards Bones who was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Go get dressed then we'll talk," Bones said and disappeared behind her bedroom door.

"Fine," Booth said walking to his room. Five minutes later he knocked on Bones' door.

"Come in," she called and Booth walked in. Bones' was standing in the doorway of her bathroom with a curling iron in her hair.

"I like it when you curl your hair," Booth said flopping down on her freshly made bed.

"I'm almost done and don't want my hair messed up just yet," Bones said spraying hairspray on her hair.

"Your hair is too pretty to mess up now," he said kissing her lightly.

"Fine, don't do too much damage to it though," she mumbled against his lips.

Angela walked out into her and Sweets room wrapped in a towel with dripping wet hair.

"What should I wear?" Angela muttered looking through all her clothes in the closet and Sweets started laughing. She jumped out of her skin. "You dumb ass, don't scare me like that!" she yelled throwing a shoe at him.

"Wear these shoes with the pink Gilly Hicks shirt, faded jeans, and the white Abercrombie jacket," Sweets said.

"Good choice and please don't sneak up on me like that," she replied walking into the bathroom.

Several minutes later she emerged with dry hair and saw Sweets fully dressed and watching her.

"I like it," Sweets said walking over to her and kissed her.

**A/N: I know it's not the best chapter, but I wanted to get something up! And my best friend TheAlmightyEditor came up with the CEREAL KILLER thing and Agent Piranha, sadly she's without a computer now and can't review so she'll have to tell me during homeroom. Oh and I'd love to hear your opinions on Princess And The Pear, it's so stupid that we have to wait three weeks for new Bones! But it's totally worth it! Please review! **


	16. How Many Tickets Did We Get?

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long delay between updates. The glitch was finally fixed so I could post this! I've been working on this all day since I'm home sick with some stupid sore throat virus thing. So please, make a sick person happy and review!**

About twenty minutes later the group was in the kitchen and pulling their coats on.

"Okay, everybody out to the car," Hodgins said and Booth came up behind him.

"Hey Hodgins," Booth said quietly.

"Holy crap, man. Don't just come up behind me like that, so what's up?" Hodgins asked.

"Bones and I were wondering if we could leave late Sunday night so we could be in D.C. by Monday morning?" Booth asked.

"When's Rebecca coming back from New Jersey?" Hodgins asked.

"Saturday," Booth replied.

"Just agree with him," Bones said walking past Booth and Hodgins.

"Deal," Hodgins replied. "You drive the first half until we get to Pennsylvania."

"Agreed, but Bones sits up front then we trade with you and Cam," Booth said getting into the car.

"Can we just go now?" Angela asked from her seat.

"Seriously, there is nothing good on the radio up here, someone hand me iPod speakers," Cam said turning around from the front seat.

"You'll be treated like a princess, Cam," Angela replied filing her nails and a smile appearing on her face.

"Sweets you say anything and I will get a bucket of cold water," Bones warned and he shut his mouth.

Cam scrolled through her iPod library to find a song to play.

_I can't see the stars anymore living here_

_Lets go to the hills where the outlines are clear_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

_I fell through the cracks at the end of our street_

_Lets go to the beach, get the sand through our feet_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

_Bring on the wonder_

_We got it all wrong_

_We pushed you down deep in our souls for too long_

_I don't have the time for a drink from the cup_

_Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

_Bring on the wonder_

_We got it all wrong_

_We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on_

_Bring on the wonder_

_Bring on the song_

_I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

"Wow, those were deep lyrics," Sweets said as Hodgins pulled into the arcade/mall parking lot.

"Very deep," Angela agreed.

"Where'd you get that song?" Hodgins asked.

"Dr. Brennan's iPod," Cam replied.

"Of course where else would good music be found," Booth said sarcastically.

"I have good taste in music, Booth just doesn't have first-hand knowledge of that," Bones said climbing out of the car.

"You have the most great timing to say things, remember Sam the guys who like basically trained me, he said that she had to be so good in bed that it was the only reason that I kept her around," Booth said. "Tell them what you responded with."

"I said that I was quite good in bed but Booth had no first-hand knowledge of that," she replied.

"This is so incredibly awkward," Cam said standing next to Parker.

"Can we go inside now?" Parker asked.

"Yes, okay we can go inside," Hodgins said picking Parker up.

"Okay, we are right next to the mall, do any of you girls want to go shopping?" Booth asked.

"No, I have enough clothes and stuff," Bones said.

"Stuff?" Sweets asked.

"I'd stop asking questions right there," Angela replied as they walked into the arcade.

"Please, stop right there," Booth said.

"I want to play now," Parker said tugging on Booth's arm.

"Hodgins, get him some tokens and let him run loose," Booth said.

"Come on Parker," Hodgins said taking him over to the token machine. "I'm paying and that's final," he added.

"Hey, I really don't have any objections there, you've put up with us all week," Bones said.

"Seriously, I love you guys but sometimes it's just way too much science and anthropology," Cam said grabbing a handful of tokens.

"Some of these games are completely pointless, but very fun," Bones said.

"Zack taught me this trick to get the stuffed animal every time," Hodgins said walking over to the stuffed animal machine.

"Seriously, when?" Angela asked.

"After Booth and Brennan, brought back baby Andy to Carol and Jimmy Grant," Cam said coming to stand next to Hodgins.

"Okay, Sweets which one do you want, the pink cat or the purple elephant?" Hodgins asked.

"Stop picking on him Hodgins, but I want the purple elephant," Angela replied shoving her way past Sweets.

Hodgins quickly twisted the stick and brought the purple elephant over to the bucket and dropped it in. Angela grabbed it out of the compartment.

"Elephants are not purple that's wrong," Bones said from the skeeball game.

"Whatever, Brenn," Angela replied handing Sweets the elephant and grabbing some tokens.

Angela walked over to the game where you shoot baskets for tickets and started inserting tokens. "Hodgins there are no tickets in this machine," she complained.

"After he puts the new tickets in don't rip any off, just let them collect on the floor," Sweets said quietly as he passed Angela.

"Oh, right, nice technique," Hodgins said from a game.

"Hey let's combine all our tickets to get something cool for Parker," Sweets said coming over with a huge stack of tickets.

"Holy crap, how much did you win?" Cam asked.

"I won 10,200 tickets in jackpot, on that game over there," Sweets replied.

"Well, I won 13,000 in the other game," Parker said walking past.

"Booth, your son is a video game god," Hodgins said, from his game of Pacman.

"Hodgins, we are in a state that I haven't used my FBI gun on you so don't give me any ideas," Booth said quietly as he passed by.

Several hours later each person was handing their piles of tickets to Hodgins who was feeding them into a ticket counter.

"And the grand total is 190,000 tickets," Hodgins said.

"Holy crap," Bones replied.

"What should we get prize wise?" Sweets asked and they all looked over to the prize wall.

**A/N: I'll have another chapter up soon, I've got plenty of time in between standardized tests for the next four days. So, please review. **


	17. Paint Filled Balloons

**A/N: Hola, my fellow readers! Sorry, had a had to use a Spanish word moment! So why is it that I get less and less reviews per chapter? Reviews make me write more so the more reviews, the more chapters you get per day! Oh and this chapter is for my English teacher, who is really getting into this season of Bones, thanks to me!**

Parker looked over at the prize wall his eyes glancing at every prize. "Parker pick something really cool," Hodgins said.

"I know, I'm going to get the iPod touch," Parker replied.

"Nice choice buddy," Booth said getting the iPod from the arcade guy.

"Can we go eat somewhere?" Cam asked.

"What time is it?" Sweets asked.

"About 4:30, want to head back to the house and eat," Angela suggested as they left the arcade.

"Yeah, sounds good," Bones agreed.

"Can I drive?" Sweets asked as they approached the car.

"No," Hodgins replied getting in the car.

"You don't even look old enough to drive," Cam said from the front seat.

"Dr. Saroyan, you have all ready mentioned that before," Sweets pointed out form the backseat.

"Like it really matters," Bones said from her spot next to Booth.

"Sweets, if I don't get to drive neither do you," Booth replied.

"What are we going to get to eat?" Angela asked.

"There's stuff for tacos at the house," Hodgins suggested.

"That's where Sweets and I cook dinner," she replied.

"I like tacos," Parker said looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"I'll make mac and cheese for everyone tomorrow," Bones said.

"Zack, used to love eating mac and cheese," Cam replied from the front seat.

"He never would try mine though," Bones said.

"Bones, I think he'd eat some if you asked him now," Booth replied.

"We used to play Scrabble together," Cam said.

"So that's where he would be for hours on end," Hodgins said.

"He said it was stupid of me to go on TMZ to talk about the Gormogon murders," Sweets replied.

"Let's just drop it okay, we all know that Zack did what he did and is paying for it," Angela said as Hodgins pulled into the garage.

"Okay, just go make dinner and calm down," Booth said getting out of the car.

"We're going," Sweets said dragging Angela towards the house.

"If Hodgins had just shut up for five seconds he wouldn't have been injured so bad!" Angela continued to rant.

"I got this," Sweets mouthed from behind Angela.

"Parker lets go inside and you can play on one of the computers," Hodgins said walking inside with Booth.

"Why is it that we always get left outside?" Bones asked.

"Dr. Brennan, I really don't know," Cam replied. "You up for a walk around back?"

"Sure, anything to get away from Angela right now," Bones replied walking along the porch with Cam. Silence consumed the pair but it was a comfortable silence.

"Dr. Brennan, I know things haven't been great between us but I do consider you a friend," Cam said.

"Even though you never came out and said that you considered me a friend I've known for a long time. When Howard Epps poisoned you with that toxin I knew what it was like to have a certain number of hours before someone died, when Hodgins and I were buried alive just weeks before it was hell for you and Booth to try to find us. It was like hell for the team and me to save you Cam; Booth did what he could to save. I knew then that you considered me a friend and even though it would take time I did partially consider you a friend," Bones replied as they approached the back deck of the house.

"Partially?" Cam questioned.

"You were quite demanding back then," Bones, replied. "But you are my friend."

"Yes, your friend who also controls your job and your raise," Cam said. "I know your logical ways and if this whole thing is your way of giving a hug it sucks," she added.

"It was an attempt," Bones replied.

"Temp, just give me a hug already," Cam said and the two women embraced.

"Cam, Dr. B. what's going on?" Hodgins asked coming onto the deck and Booth was right behind him.

"Alas a cornucopia of love," Booth said.

"Hey that's from…oh I get it now," Hodgins said and he and Booth joined the girls in their hug.

Out in the middle of the field two figures were walking towards the house.

"Clark look how happy they all seem," the woman said as they continued walking.

"Yes they do, wait a second…no it couldn't be," Dr. Clark Edison replied as they edged in perfect viewing distance of the deck. "Oh my God they're friggin following me!"

"Clark, what the hell are you doing here?" Hodgins asked an amused look crossing his features.

"You know what, just forget I was here," Clark replied dragging his girlfriend away with him.

"Isn't this all a bit awkward?" Booth asked.

"It's just sad," Cam replied.

"We really need to hire someone full time," Bones said.

"I enjoy the constant rotation of interns," Hodgins said.

"Yes and you scare most of them," Cam said.

"Wendell is the best out of all of them," Booth said.

"Seeley, the only reason you are saying that is because you play hockey with Wendell," Cam replied.

"I think I scared him once," Bones said.

"From what Angela told me you really freaked him out," Cam said.

"Why were you all hugging?" Angela asked, leaning out of the back door.

"Don't ask," Booth said walking inside.

"Again I get left outside, Booth, what the hell?" Bones asked following him inside.

"I'm going inside, I'll be upstairs on my laptop if you need me," Cam said walking inside.

"Now I'm alone outside it the freezing cold without my jacket on," Hodgins said reaching for the doorknob and tugging hard. "Camille, not funny! Open the door, now!"

"Make me," she retorted.

"Camille, I can make you wait for what you want more than anything right now," Hodgins replied.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would, the bottle of wine, a hot bath, a full-body massage, and most importantly me!"

Cam looked over at Angela and Sweets who were trying to control their laughter. She opened the door for Hodgins, who walked in from the cold.

"Shut the hell up!" Cam said turning to face Angela and Sweets.

"I just find it so amusing how he knows everything you want right now," Angela replied.

"I don't even know what she wants right now," Sweets admitted.

"I'm all about swings, how high can you go, will I hurt myself if I jump off before the swing stops, how fast will I spin if I twist the chain, it's metaphorically like life," Angela said.

"Good times, good times," Hodgins said and Cam hit him upside the head. "What not about the time we went to the park!"

Cam sat down on one of the barstools. "I meant as a child, I've had some interesting experiences at the lab as well," Hodgins continued.

"Like what?" Cam pressed.

"Before you were hired, I dropped a water balloon full of paint off the sky walkway, I might have forgotten to warn everybody, because it fell and hit Dr. Goodman," he replied.

"Oh man, good times, good times," Angela said. "Speaking of paint and balloons, that's fun to do, you fill the balloons with paint attach them to the board and throw darts to pop them."

"Sounds like fun," Cam replied.

"Never go to a pottery class with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, clay fights are not good," Sweets said.

"We can do the paint in balloons thing tonight if you want, I can make room in the garage," Hodgins said.

"Do I get to shoot something?" Bones asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, but you can throw darts at paint filled balloons," Angela clarified.

"At least it's not pottery," Bones replied walking over to the counter with her laptop.

"What are you working on?" Hodgins asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Checking the comments my editor should have emailed me about the latest chapter I sent her," Bones replied.

"What's this book about?" Sweets asked.

"It takes place at the holidays, where a Santa…Booth I know you're listening!" Bones started. "You might as well just come and listen with everyone else."

"Seriously?" Booth asked coming into the kitchen.

"Seriously, anyway so a Santa is murdered…" she continued.

"A Santa Clause or the Santa Clause?" Hodgins asked.

"Will you let her talk?" Sweets said.

"So, Kathy and Andy try to solve the case while members of the team seem to think that the victim is the mythological figure known as Santa Clause," Bones finished.

"You have to admit it was possible," Cam said.

"His name, the season he worked in, how he looked," Sweets continued.

"And he never worked Christmas Eve," Angela replied turning off the stove. "Please make yourselves useful and put the various toppings in bowls," she added bumping a drawer closed with her hip.

"Sorry Ange," Cam said getting up to help.

"WHAT! She called it boring and without the usual Kathy and Andy spark, that's so…" Bones started angrily.

"Stupid, your books are based off us, how can there be no spark between Kathy and Andy?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that the chapter includes the events of last Christmas in my office," Bones replied sarcastically.

"Ooh, you're going to have to expand on that mistletoe in an office isn't enough," Sweets said.

"I agree," Booth replied.

"Expand with what?" she asked.

"A midnight visit and then some romantic moment between the two of them," Angela replied.

"You know I'm not one for sappy romantic books," Bones said.

"No you're one for dirty, romantic sex books," Booth said pulling the book out if his sweatshirt pocket.

"How did you know?" she asked grabbing the book back but Booth tugged it back.

"Easy you carelessly left it on top of your suitcase and I know for a fact that Angela has a copy with many pages bookmarked and Cam has a copy with scenes highlighted," Booth said revealing the other two books.

"Give me that!" Cam said reaching for the book but Booth left it out of her grasp.

"Come on Booth give it back!" Angela begged reaching for her copy.

"Ummm…no, Hodgins, Sweets enjoy flipping through the books there are notes in all three copies, in the margins," Booth replied handing the two copies out to the respective boyfriend.

"You did not, just do that!" Cam, Bones, and Angela yelled.

"Oh yes I did, now lets eat I'm starving!" Booth said.

"Okay grab something and carry it to the dining room," Sweets said.

"If we had the choice of living in a huge house together, we could never pull it off," Hodgins replied grabbing a stack of plates.

"No we'd kill each other by the end of the week," Bones said taking a bowl into her hands. The six began setting the table in the dining room chatting comfortably.

"Cam, don't even ask if you can have wine with dinner because you know I'm going to say no," Hodgins said.

"Fine, but don't you think it's odd that it is nearing the end of February and it's still snowing here?" Cam asked.

"Yes, but it get warm here rather early in the spring," Hodgins replied.

"Parker, come eat dinner!" Angela yelled.

"That really does sound awkward," Booth said sitting down at the table with everyone else.

The group sat down and started eating the previous conversation forgotten. Parker was excitedly talking to Angela about what he was doing in art class. The others looked at the two with smiles on their faces.

"Do you still have a thing for chaos, Angela?" Cam asked.

"Shut up, I took your comment seriously especially after I was told I'd get wider," Angela replied.

"What was your advice?" Hodgins asked.

"I'll tell you later," Cam replied.

About an hour and a half later the group was clearing away the table.

"What are we going to have for dessert?" Parker asked.

"That's a surprise for you," Hodgins replied walking into the kitchen.

"No, seriously what are we doing for dessert?" Cam asked coming to stand next to Hodgins.

"You can't for once just push the fact that you're my boss aside and have fun with the fact that it's a surprise?" he asked.

"Just this once," she replied walking back into the dining room for more dishes. Booth walked in with Parker and Bones.

"Parker, why don't you come with me and I'll get you on the computer until we're all ready to go," Hodgins said.

"Okay," Parker replied.

"Wait, you have a computer room, too?" Booth asked following Hodgins and Parker.

"Sweets, you know you want to go with them," Angela said and he walked off with the other three.

"You said that to…." Bones started.

"Make him go away so we could talk," she replied.

"Talk about what?" Cam asked placing dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well, usually I talk about how great it would be if Brenn got together with Booth but since that already happened, how is it sharing a bed with Booth?" Angela asked.

"Booth's like a big teddy bear, he'll hold me close like he's protecting me from everything in the world. He also says I snuggle into his chest during the night," Bones replied.

"I'd never think of you as a cuddly person," Cam said.

"I'm not but he's warm like a big teddy bear," Bones defended. "Angela, how's it like with Sweets?"

"Sweets is one of the kindest people I've met. After we left the Jeffersonian the other night…" Angela said.

"Some discretion please," Cam replied.

"As I was saying, we went to his place and it was like nothing I've ever done before. Sure Hodgins is great and everything, but it was so new and refreshing," Angela finished.

"Hodgins is quite the romantic," Cam said.

"Explain to me what he's done for you that's romantic," Bones replied.

"That time he, Sweets, Booth, and Parker went to the mall, Hodgins bought me a penguin build-a-bear and he left it on my bed with the sweetest note ever. Then we spent the other night talking on the swing up on the deck," Cam said.

"As far as I can tell he's quite protective of you," Angela replied.

"Who am I protective of?" Hodgins asked walking over to Cam and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"As if you didn't hear the entire conversation," Cam replied.

"No, seriously we didn't hear it," Booth said walking over to Bones.

"They were talking about us," Sweets said. "Simple psychological technique," he added.

"Oh, right, so when are we leaving?" Angela asked.

"Ten minutes, but we need to stop at Walmart to get balloons and paint," Hodgins replied.

Ten minutes later everyone was in the car and Hodgins was driving towards town. He pulled up to a small ice cream shop and turned around to face everyone.

"We're here," he said.

"Ice cream, yummy!" Parker said taking off his seatbelt. Angela smiled and opened the door. Parker climbed out the opposite door as soon as Hodgins opened it, while Booth and Bones followed behind him and Sweets got out on the other side.

The group walked inside to order their ice cream and then grabbed a table for themselves. About a half hour later they were finishing up at the ice cream shop. They stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hodgins," Cam said, "that was a nice surprise."

"I'm just trying to have fun on this trip," Hodgins replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sorry to interrupt the love birds but please unlock the car," Booth said tugging on the door handle.

"Fine," Hodgins replied hitting the unlock button just as Booth pulled back on the handle.

"Thank you," Booth said getting in the car with Bones and Sweets.

"So are we going to Walmart or what?" Angela asked as Hodgins got behind the wheel.

"Yes, we are and we're about ten minutes away from it so why don't we just play the quiet game," Hodgins replied.

"No, need to get snappy," Cam, replied softly.

"What was that Cam, I didn't hear you?" Bones asked.

"I am contemplating your raise right now so I'd keep all sarcastic comments from to yourself," Cam replied turning around to face her.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the Walmart parking lot. Cam climbed out of the car and was followed by everyone else.

"So we need balloons and paint," Booth said.

"Can I get some modeling clay?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, sure you can use it when we get back to the house," Sweets said as they walked through the automatic doors.

"You guys go find balloons and Parker and I will go find paint and clay," Angela said.

"There is no way that I am leaving you with my son in Walmart," Booth replied.

"Grab a shopping cart and lets go," Cam said and Bones turned to grab one. The group made their way to the arts and crafts section. Angela walked down the aisle until she reached the Crayola Model Magic Clay and started grabbing one package of every color. Then she reached for the paint and tossed it into the cart.

"Do you think they sell canvases here?" Angela asked.

"Probably," Cam replied as Sweets pushed the cart out of the aisle. Next, the group walked to the party aisle to get balloons.

"Get the regular name brand ones not the cheep other kind," Booth said.

"Hodgins, keep the comments to yourself," Bones said. The group quickly got the rest of what they needed and left.

When they got back to the house, Parker could barely keep his eyes open. "Buddy, let's get you up to bed," Booth said carrying Parker up the stairs. Bones followed behind him after talking to the others quickly. The group reconvened in the kitchen fifteen minutes later, all dressed in old clothes. They walked out to the garage where Angela and Sweets had set up the balloons and canvas.

"You keep it heated in here?" Sweets questioned standing next to the pile of darts.

"Hey, I didn't design the house," Hodgins defended grabbing a dart.

"It's fairly pleasant in here," Booth said throwing a dart at a balloon and popping it. Angela grabbed a dart and threw it at the balloons, the sound of dripping paint sounded throughout the garage. The six were soon laughing and throwing darts at the canvas. Bones bent over to grab a dart and the shirt she was wearing revealed a tattoo on her lower back.

"Bones, you have a tramp stamp?" Booth questioned.

"Um…yeah, about that…you see when Zack landed himself in the hospital Cam, Ange, and me sort of had a pity night and got drunk, then slightly hung over we got tattoos, mine's a butterfly," Bones said revealing the entire tattoo to Booth.

"So you have a tattoo as well," Hodgins said turning to Cam.

"Two actually, one on my lower back that I got with Tempe and Angela," Cam said showing Hodgins the fairy, "and then the night of my high school graduation Seeley took me out with a bunch of other people and we got drunk, and I ended up with one of a russet colored wolf near my hip, and I am not showing you that one."

"I have three, one on my lower back of a rose, then on my ankle it's a moon and sun, finally I have one close to my hip of a shooting star," Angela said, throwing another dart.

"I've seen all of her tattoos," Sweets said.

"Oh shut up," Booth replied.

"TMI (too much information)," Hodgins said plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Let's just finish up with this round of balloons and go to bed it's nearly 11:30," Cam said.

"Great," Bones said throwing three darts at the canvas.

"What I still don't understand is did Booth get a tattoo or not?" Angela asked.

"Yeah there's a reason high school kids shouldn't get drunk and that's because they're going to end up with tattoos of the Loch Ness monster on their back," Booth sighed.

"Dude, you have a Loch Ness monster on your back?" Hodgins asked laughing.

"Shut up it wasn't me who picked the tattoo!" Booth defended.

"Oh and who was it then?" Bones asked.

"It was me, only because he picked my tattoo, I felt the need to get revenge," Cam replied.

"As much as I enjoy standing in a garage discussing tattoos with my colleagues I'm tired and am going to bed," Angela said.

"Should we take the balloons off?" Sweets asked.

"No let the paint dry we can take them off tomorrow afternoon," she replied.

"Cool," Booth said, walking towards the door with Bones.

"Goodnight," Angela said as she and Sweets walked inside.

"Night," Cam said as Hodgins turned the garage lights off and walked inside with her.

**A/N 2: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! Schoolwork tends to pile up after a while! Please review!**


	18. Having Fun With Clay

**A/N: Wow, the week really flew by didn't it? So here's chapter 18, there's only going to be about three or four more chapters left in this story, so please read and review! Oh and there's another prank call in this chapter…but I won't tell you who they call…read and find out!**

The six woke up around 11:15 the next morning all very tired from the previous night's fun with paint. Cam and Hodgins were the first to wander down to the kitchen, stumbling from lack of sleep along the way.

"My head hurts," Hodgins, complained, sitting down at the counter and lying his head down on the cool granite.

"If you sit down and shut up, I will make us all some coffee," Cam snapped from her place by the sink.

"My, my, you are sure snippety this morning," he replied. Up above them there was a loud thump; both Cam and Hodgins looked upward a confused look appearing on both of their faces.

Upstairs, Sweets had fallen out of her warm bed with Angela and landed on the floor in a heap. "Stupid floor, bloody freezing in this house, might as well go downstairs to get coffee," he muttered standing up.

"There had better be a reason why I'm being woken up at…oh it's 11:25…my bad," Angela said groggily, her head emerging from underneath the covers.

"Let's go get coffee," Sweets said wiping the sleep from his eyes and then offering his hand to Angela. There was shuffling around and several swear words uttered before the two actually made it to the stairs. Both walked into the kitchen with sleepy expressions on their faces and with hair in major disarray.

"Coffee," Angela murmured grabbing a mug and pouring the steaming liquid into it. Hodgins looked up from his coffee cup and Cam turned from where she stood nursing the mug in her hand as she made waffles in the waffle maker.

"How long have you guys been up?" Sweets asked yawning as her accepted the mug of coffee from Angela.

"Fifteen to twenty minutes," Cam said.

"Cam, there is some Tylenol in the cabinet to your right, can you grab me two tablets?" Hodgins asked and she nodded, tossing the bottle to him seconds later.

Two floors above, Booth let his head lightly drop downward and it tapped the on Bones' head. He opened his eyes and was surprised to still see his partner and girlfriend sleeping soundly. Booth started to lightly press kisses down Bones' neck causing her to moan softly.

"Booth stop it and go back to bed," Bones grumbled.

"No," Booth replied and continued his assault.

"But Parker will here us," she protested.

"He is probably watching TV and can't here us," he replied biting down lightly.

"Booth," she started and he made some noise of interest without changing his position, "this isn't helping the sexual tension at all."

"Yeah, you're right," he replied sitting up. Bones rolled over and climbed out of bed.

"Let me go put a bra on and then we'll join the others downstairs," she said walking towards the closet.

"How do you know that they are downstairs?"

"I smell the coffee," she said walking out of the bathroom. The two emerged in the hallway minutes later both still clad in pajamas. Bones tugged Booth down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen to find Cam at the waffle maker, Hodgins nursing a cup of coffee, Sweets with his head in the fridge, and Angela with her head in her hand sitting on a barstool tiredly sipping coffee.

"Morning," Bones yawned, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you want a waffle?" Cam asked turning around.

"Two please," Bones answered sipping her hot coffee.

"Cam, let me man the waffle iron," Booth said taking Cam's place while drinking his coffee.

"Is Parker up?" Angela questioned finally looking awake as the caffeine entered her system.

"I don't know, hang on a second," Booth replied closing the waffle iron. "Parker!" he yelled.

"Yeah, Dad?" Parker answered.

"One or two waffles?"

"Two, I'll be down in a second," Parker answered.

"Dude stop with the freaking yelling I have a terrible headache, it's like I have a hangover yet I don't have a hangover," Hodgins snapped.

"That's called sleep deprivation, Jack," Cam answered coming to stand behind him.

"I just remembered something that Zack said one day after you left the room," Hodgins said cocking his head to one side.

"And what was that?" Cam asked.

"He said that scalp massages were very relaxing," he replied.

"Oh that! He was writing a letter to _National Geographic_ and I was reading over his head and absently running my fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp, that curly hair begged to be ruffled," she answered.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the last bit and read the comics," Hodgins replied grabbing the paper.

"I am the master of multi-tasking," Booth said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Really do you remember when you put in that waffle?" everyone else asked sarcastically.

"Holy crap!" Booth said opening the waffle iron. Cam started to read the comics over Hodgins head while absently resting her hand on his head.

"Cam, move your hand," Hodgins said.

"Hmm?" she answered and started running her fingers through his curly locks while lightly massaging his scalp. Cam ruffled his hair several minutes later and smiled. "Don't you feel better now?" she asked.

"Zack was right they are very relaxing," Hodgins replied letting his head lightly fall to the counter.

"What did I miss?" Parker asked coming into the kitchen fully dressed for the day.

"Nothing," everybody answered as they gathered what they wanted for breakfast.

Breakfast took about an hour and the group left Parker sitting in front of the TV watching a _Scooby Doo _marathon. Angela and Sweets walked up to their room.

"You shower first, I've got to still pick out an outfit for today," she said shoving Sweets towards the bathroom.

"No need to be pushy," he replied closing the bathroom door. Angela shrugged and walked over to the closet and pulled out dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch sweat pants with a turquoise A&F (Abercrombie and Fitch) tee and a gray A&F zip up sweatshirt. Sweets emerged ten minutes later with a towel around his waist.

"I left you some water," Sweets said as she past him.

A floor above them Booth and Bones were already dressed in jeans and t-shirts and were enjoying each other's company in silence.

Cam poked her head out of the bedroom door. "Hodgins!" she hissed throwing a book at his closed door.

"What do you need?" he asked coming to stand in the doorway clad in jeans, a purple Hollister tee, and a white button up shirt.

"Come here I need your opinion," Cam replied and Hodgins walked into the room tossing the book onto the desk in the room.

"Okay, what's the fashion 911?"

"I have three options, number one is a lime green shirt that falls to my hips with black leggings, option two is a black shirt like the lime green shirt and hot pink leggings, and option three is a white shirt like the others but has a splatter paint design on it paired with purple leggings."

"Option three, and wear those black Ugg boots," Hodgins answered.

"Stay right there," Cam said running into the bathroom with her outfit. Several minutes later she emerged without the towel on her wet hair and was tugging a brush through her hair. "You like the outfit?"

"Love it, now come here I'll help you with your hair," he replied sitting on her bed. Cam came to sit in front of him and let him comb her wet hair out. After ten minutes her hair was combed out and they were walking downstairs. As Cam and Hodgins made their way down the stairs they could hear Booth and Brennan arguing over what to watch on TV.

"Hey, yeah, so we're going to go downstairs and see what Parker wants to do with his clay," Hodgins said bursting into the room and then closing the door when he was done talking. The two continued down to Angela and Sweets' room.

"I'm scared, should we knock or just burst into the room like we did upstairs?" Cam asked as they approached the door.

"Neither, because we're on our way down too," Sweets said opening the door.

"Wait, you burst into Brennan and Booth's room, what were they doing?" Angela asked.

"Fighting over whether to watch reruns _Angel _or _Charmed_," Hodgins answered as they walked down the stairs.

"That's just sad," Sweets said shaking his head as walked into the foyer. The other three just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Booth and Brennan were seated at the bar counter looking something up on her laptop.

"Parker, what do you want to do with your clay?" Angela asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I want to build a model of this house out of clay," Parker answered.

"Sounds like fun!" Cam said.

"I want to make the horses!" Booth said.

"Of course you do," Brennan muttered. The group cleared the bar and kitchen table for a workspace. Booth grabbed the brown clay and started making a horse, while Angela and Parker started on the actual house.

"Do we have something that we could put this on?" Cam asked Hodgins as she molded a chunk of white clay in her hands.

"Yeah, there's a foam board in the study, I'll get it," Hodgins said walking to the end of the living room.

"Hey someone should go get some of that glitter glue stuff," Angela said.

"I'll go get it," Bones replied grabbing the car keys mid air from Hodgins who tossed them from the key rack.

"Wait Bones, I'll go too," Booth said. "Parker, start building more, I'll be right back."

"Get some dowel rods, sharpies the big pack, regular Crayola both kinds fat and skinny, then some construction paper," Hodgins said. "That clay isn't going to hold all on it's own."

"Fine, we'll be right back," Booth said steering Bones towards the garage.

"Stop pulling me you know I don't like to be pulled and what was the whole I'll go with you thing an excuse to make out?" she asked getting into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, basically," Booth replied, closing his door.

"Make good use of it," Bones said. The two closed the gap between themselves.

"Did you hear the garage door open and then close?" Sweets asked.

"No," Cam replied looking up at him.

"Wait for it, just a couple minutes now," Hodgins said digging through a box in the coat closet. Three minutes later Hodgins had an air horn in his hand and Cam had a camcorder.

"Now, I'll crawl around the back and open the window on the car, then you will sneak around to the front of the car and start filming," Hodgins said at the door leading out to the garage.

"Got it," Cam replied. The two snuck out into the garage silently and saw Booth and Brennan making out in the car. Hodgins nodded to Cam and they snuck around the car. Booth and Brennan were too caught up in each other to hear Hodgins open the window. Cam gave the thumbs up, as she was under Booth's window when she was right in front of the car hood and halfway standing up with the camera recording Hodgins let loose with the air horn. He pressed down on the button and the sound caused the two to spring apart. Booth accidently pushed down on the car horn and Brennan screamed. Hodgins closed the window and ran to the front of the car still holding down on the button. He and Cam were laughing hysterically.

"What the hell!" Booth yelled getting out of the car.

"Why'd you do that?" Brennan asked opening her door.

"Because you two would never leave the garage otherwise," Hodgins answered.

"You can seriously stop with the random air horn sounds," Cam said.

"Sorry," Hodgins replied.

"We're going now," Booth said starting the car. The two pulled out of the garage and drove towards the Walmart. Parking the car, Booth turned to Brennan. "It was worth it," he said.

"Yes, it was now let's get the stuff so we can get back to the house," Brennan said opening her door. The pair walked into the store and headed towards the craft aisle. "We need dowel rods, construction paper, more clay, sharpies, and markers," Brennan said.

"Dowel rods, sharpies," Booth replied grabbing the two.

"One of every colored clay, construction paper, and Booth grab the regular markers," she said.

"You grab that glitter crap that Ange was talking about," he said tossing the other stuff into the basket.

"Silver, red, black, of for God's sake I'll get one of every regular color," Brennan said irritated.

"Can we get some gum for us too?"

"Yes, I like 5 gum, the purple/pink one that's berry flavored."

"It's called Elixir."

"Well my bad," she replied as they walked towards the check out lines.

"Look who's the smart one now," he retorted.

"I am," Brennan seriously replied.

"Shut up," Booth said, as they got ready to pay. The pair grabbed their bags and walked back to the car. Booth climbed behind the wheel and waited for Brennan to buckle her seatbelt before pulling out. They arrived back at the house five minutes later and walked inside without any distractions.

"Here you go Ange," Booth said handing the bag to her.

"Thank you," Angela replied, tearing open the package of dowel rods. "Hodgins do you have a saw?"

"Yes, but it's in the garage and I'm in the middle of making a tree," Hodgins replied.

"Where do you want it cracked?" Brennan asked.

"Here," Angela pointed. Brennan grabbed the dowel rod and cracked it over her knee.

"Here it is perfectly cracked no need for a saw," Brennan replied. Booth returned to making horses out of clay. Angela began to construct the walls of the house with Parker. Cam was flattening a piece of white clay mimicking the lake where she and Hodgins had skated the other day. Brennan and Sweets were working on constructing the frame of the barn and a deck.

The group worked for five hours straight and it was about 5:15 before they finished for the day.

"I'm hungry," Parker said.

"I bet you are we haven't eaten since this morning, how about we make some sandwiches," Cam replied.

"And then we can go to Borders bookstore to look around," Sweets said.

"Okay, who wants what to eat?" Hodgins said opening the fridge.

"Out of my way," Angela said booting her way into the fridge. "Do you want a BLT, Brenn?" she asked holding up the package of bacon.

"Sure…Booth, Hodgins, you're drooling," Brennan replied.

"Sorry," the two replied. Cam grabbed the turkey, cheese, and lettuce out of the fridge. The others grabbed various sandwich ingredients out of the fridge.

"Parker, pick a movie for us to watch while I make your sandwich," Booth said and Parker ran off into the living room to the movie shelf.

"Let's watch _Madagascar_!" Parker said. The others walked into the room a few minutes later and settled down on the couch and chairs. Hodgins started the movie and they started eating. Around 6:10 the group turned off the movie and got ready to go. The seven got into the car and Hodgins pulled out of the driveway.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the Borders parking lot.

"So does everybody know what they are going to look for?" Hodgins asked turning to face everybody.

"Yes, an hour tops got it," Brennan said getting out of the car. The group walked inside.

"Bones, we must get you the _Harry Potter_ box set with all seven books," Booth said.

"Fine, I'll take Parker with me," Sweets said and the two walked off. Cam and Hodgins were left alone.

"Do you know what book you want?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to get the _Twilight Saga_ box set, and you?" she replied.

"This book series called _Artemis Fowl_," Hodgins said.

"The independent reader section, then," Cam suggested and the two walked over there. After gathering their books, they turned to each other.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know grab a coffee over there," he offered.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Angela asked walking over with the others.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Hodgins replied, shooting an apologetic look at Cam.

"I'm paying for my stuff," Brennan said as they walked to the counter to pay.

"No objections there," Booth said paying for Parker and him. They seven paid then headed back to the car. Everybody was silent on the car ride home. When they pulled into the garage Booth turned to Parker.

"Parker, when you get inside go upstairs shower, get your pajamas on, and then come downstairs.

"Sure, Dad," Parker replied running into the house.

"Quick I need the landline phone!" Booth hissed.

"Why?" Sweets questioned.

"Oh shut up and let him do what he wants," Cam said tossing it to Booth, who started punching numbers in quickly.

"Perotta," she answered.

"Why you text and call me in middle of night, it is one in the freaking morning here in London!" Booth demanded in a fairly good accent.

"Would you hang up the ruddy phone already!" Hodgins said loudly in an accent.

"You're his girlfriend, play along," Angela hissed in Brennan's ear. Brennan grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up then started smacking it against the car.

"Make cat noises," Brennan hissed to Hodgins.

"Bad kitty!" Sweets said in an almost perfect accent.

"Get it off me, get it off me!" Cam shrieked.

"Mom, I need more money to go shopping with Staci and Jenny," Angela whined in the perfect teenager voice.

"I gave you fifteen pounds (the money in England) yesterday when you went into town," Brennan said irritated.

"Mom, can Hugh and Jeff sleep over?" Hodgins asked as a young British boy.

"There sure sounds like a lot going on for one in the morning," Perotta said.

"Great party!" Cam said.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Booth added in and hung up the phone.

"That was fun," Brennan said as they walked inside.

"I hate her so much," Hodgins replied walking up the stairs. The group parted to get their pajamas on. Cam walked across the hall in black shorts and a blue camisole.

"Hodgins, which shirt should I wear, the green Slytherin one or the Jeffersonian shirt?" she asked holding up both options.

"Slytherin one," he answered looking at her. The two walked downstairs and found everyone sitting in the living room. Brennan was curled up in an armchair opening her Harry Potter box set. Booth was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table reading. Sweets was reclining in a chair and Angela was on the couch with her feet stretched out. Parker was lying on his stomach in front of the TV reading from his book. Cam sat down on the chaise part of the couch and rested up against Hodgins' chest while opening up Twilight.

About an hour later Booth looked up to see Brennan about a quarter way into Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone (also known as Philosopher's Stone.) "So Bones, how do you like Harry Potter?" Booth asked.

"I like it better than the majority of fantasy books that I've read," Brennan replied. Everybody else flashed the thumbs up to her and continued reading.

By ten o'clock Parker was asleep with his head on the cover of the book. Booth marked his page and picked Parker up to carry him to bed. The others followed his example and headed up to bed. Angela walked up the stairs tiredly with Sweets trudging behind her. She flopped down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Ange?" Sweets questioned.

"Yes," she tiredly replied, lifting the cover from her head.

"I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Love you too, Lance," Angela replied. "Now goodnight."

Up above Booth had just tucked Parker in and was walking back to Brennan's room. He smiled and leant on the doorframe as she pulled the covers down and fluffed her pillow.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Brennan inquired.

"I'm coming, you're just fun to watch," he replied.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful," Booth said kissing her softly.

"Booth, I'm tired, we have three days until we get back to D.C. this isn't helping me at all," Brennan protested. Booth nodded and the two climbed into bed.

Hodgins lie in his bed waiting for Cam. She walked through the door a second later dressed in completely different pajamas.

"Wait a second, the phrase is Slytherin be a little naughty, where's the naughty part?" he asked. Cam laughed and turned around and in bright white letters on the back of her shorts was the word NAUGHTY.

"Like them?" she questioned climbing in next to him. Hodgins just kissed her.

"You have excellent fashion sense," he replied yawning. The six couples fell asleep several minutes later, each exhausted from the week's activities and weird sleeping patterns.

The next morning around 4:30 the house phone rang. Hodgins reached next to him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Hi, are you the person in charge of the gas bill? Because we would like to interest you in a new package that is more economically friendly…." The preppy woman's voice was cut off and Hodgins hung up the phone. He dropped it on the floor and went back to sleep.

The next time anybody woke up was at 10:15 to walk downstairs.

"Why don't we just go out for brunch?" Hodgins suggested walking into the kitchen.

"Fine by me," Brennan replied. Sweets and Angela nodded their heads in approval.

"Who the hell invented the word brunch?" Booth muttered walking from the kitchen.

"He agrees, I assume," Cam said. The seven returned to their rooms to get ready for the day.


	19. Facebook and Books

**A/N: Okay, I am like super tired right now and have the most brilliant idea for this chapter! **

The seven were in the car a half hour later and driving towards the restaurant.

"Since we have nothing planned for today, does anyone have any objections to mini golfing?" Hodgins asked.

"It better not be a really crappy place," Booth said.

"It's not," Hodgins replied.

"No objections," Brennan said and everyone else nodded. The group got out of the car twenty minutes later. Hodgins got them a table near the back so they could eat in peace. A couple minutes later a preppy waitress came over to take their drink orders. After she walked away Booth and Brennan started laughing.

"Looks like she had a bit too much coffee this morning!" Booth said.

"Ooh look they have a TV in the corner," Sweets said.

"They're not showing anything good it's just a stupid preview for the Hannah Montana movie," Hodgins said turning away from the TV.

"Miley's not doing Hannah Montana after the end of this season," Cam commented.

"And you would know this how?" Brennan asked as the waitress came back. The group ordered their food and continued their conversation after the waitress left again.

"Hello, she does interviews on TV," Angela said sipping her drink. The group ate and left the restaurant an hour later. The remainder of the afternoon was spent at indoor batting cage and mini golf place.

It was about eleven and the only people awake were Booth, Hodgins, and Sweets. The three were sitting in the living room watching a hockey game on TV.

"Goodnight," Cam said walking out of the kitchen. Brennan and Angela stood on the landing on the second floor. They were both in pajamas and slippers.

"Are they still watching the game?" Angela asked and Cam nodded. "Whatever," she said and walked down the stairs to her room.

"I'm going to go work on my book," Brennan said walking down the hall and sitting in a chair. "Stupid game, more important than his girlfriend," she muttered typing in the computer.

"You should use this in your chapter," Cam replied walking up the stairs.

"Great idea," Brennan said. Cam kicked off her slippers and walked over to Hodgins' room. She threw back the covers and buried herself into the mattress.

Hodgins wandered into the room around midnight and found Cam nestled into the covers. Her shaking shoulders indicated that she was crying. "Cam, baby, what's wrong?" he asked slipping underneath her.

"What's wrong, why don't you figure it out," she replied hastily wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together tonight," Hodgins said, kissing her temple. Cam kissed Hodgins lightly.

"Put your pajamas on," Cam said kicking him out of the bed.

"What you mean put on sweat pants and then climb into bed?" he replied and she nodded. Hodgins climbed in a couple minutes later and Cam snuggled into his chest. She rested her head over his heart and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Downstairs Sweets was making his way through the dark hallway. He made it to the bedroom door unscathed. After opening the door, he stepped in and tried to make his way towards the bathroom. About halfway into the room he stepped onto Angela's high-heeled shoe. He hissed in pain and hobbled on. Sweets grabbed his pajamas from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later he emerged. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness and his foot got twisted in a pair of jeans. He fell onto the floor and Angela sat up in bed. She turned on the light and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Lance, are you okay?" she giggled.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he answered. Angela heaved Sweets to his feet.

"Come to bed now," she said. The pair climbed into bed without any further incidents.

Brennan sat typing her chapter until after midnight. She walked downstairs to find Booth asleep on the couch. She leaned down and lightly kissed him. Booth responded, still half asleep. Brennan deepened the kiss and Booth pulled her down on top of him.

"Mhmm, Bones," he murmured against her lips.

"Come up to bed Booth, you're going to hurt you back," she replied pulling away. Booth scooped her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

The next morning everybody was up around ten. Booth and Brennan were up first and making breakfast for everyone. The others were sitting in the living room reading. Brennan carried Parker some French toast on a tray and a glass of milk.

"Here you go Parker," Brennan said. Booth brought over the coffee carafe and some cups. Brennan returned with a platter of toast and some jelly.

"Enjoy," Booth said plopping down on the couch and opening his book. About an hour later Angela closed her book and opened her laptop. She connected her camera to upload pictures.

"I'm going to put our vacation pictures on Facebook," she said.

"Okay, I'll get them later," Hodgins said.

"Oh my god, Perotta asked to be my friend on Facebook," Angela said.

"Accept for the hell of it," Cam said closing her book. Angela snapped the laptop shut a minute later.

"Can I show you guys something in private," Angela said between clenched teeth. The group walked into the study. Angela reopened the window and pointed to where everybody should read. Everybody's jaw dropped.

"That bitch," Brennan muttered.

"Call Cullen," Sweets said to Booth.

"I fully intend to," Booth said pulling out his cell phone. The five left Booth alone to talk to Cullen. He emerged five minutes later.

"What did he say?" Hodgins asked.

"She got in trouble for bad mouthing Bones on the Internet," Booth said returning to his book.


	20. Back Home

**A/N: Only two chapters left in the story! I promise to include Parker a bit more in this chapter! Please review! Oh and there are minor spoilers for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. And I'm also using Ty Panitz's birthday in substitute for Parker's because I can't find his anywhere, if you happen to know it just send me a PM. Oh and I made up the character Amy so I own her!**

The group sat around the living room reading quietly. At some point Hodgins had turned on instrumental music. Suddenly Parker burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Hodgins asked, putting down his book.

"This book is hilarious," Parker replied.

"Which book?" Sweets asked and Parker showed him the cover. "Those books are funny."

"I don't get it," Brennan said putting down Harry Potter book one. "Did Professor Quirrell know what he was doing to Harry?"

"He knew to some extent," Sweets said.

"But he was possessed by Voldemort so he really had no control over some actions," Parker added.

"I read those books last year let me just say that the last…" Sweets started.

"Don't tell me anything!" Brennan yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"I never thought that I'd see Dr. B yelling at Sweets to shut up about Harry Potter," Hodgins said to Cam.

"I'm just happy Brenn is reading a fantasy book at all," Angela said looking over the top of her book.

"Tempe, honestly the stupidest thing to do is look up icons before you've finished the books, because believe that's where all the spoilers are," Cam replied. Brennan huffed and grabbed the second book in the series from the table in front of her.

"I assume you've done that," Brennan replied.

"Ooh, my book was made into a movie!" Angela squealed.

"Great, now I suppose we have to watch it," Booth said.

"No, I can just watch it with Sweets," she replied happily.

"Good luck with that dude," Hodgins replied.

"I still have to order it off Amazon anyway," Angela added.

"Thank you god," Sweets whispered almost inaudibly. Brennan grabbed her laptop from the coffee table a couple minutes later.

"Hey I thought we were reading not on Google?" Booth asked. Brennan double clicked on the Microsoft word icon.

'_What is Parker's birthday?'_ she typed.

_'April 8, 2001.'_ He typed back. Brennan took the laptop back and went to the Internet. She typed Harry Potter into the Google search box and hit enter. Brennan moved and clicked on the link to . Booth looked over her shoulder at the Mugglenet store and pointed out the things that Parker would like.

"Is that a puzzle?" she asked.

"If its assembly required it's your job to help put it together," he replied.

"I hate assembly required things," Hodgins commented. Out of nowhere the hamster dance song started playing.

"What the hell?" Sweets asked.

"Parker, what did I say about customizing your Mom's ringtone on my phone?" Booth asked. "Hey, Becca," he answered.

"Hi Seeley, I got home this morning and there was a message on the machine from Parker's friend Emma. She wanted to know if he'd like to hang out on Sunday night, since they're off on Monday. Is there any possible way that you could leave tonight, instead of tomorrow night?" Rebecca asked.

"Hang on one second," Booth replied. "Can we leave tonight instead of tomorrow?"

The other five adults nodded when they realized they'd be getting home a day earlier.

"That's fine Rebecca, where do you want us to drop off Parker?"

"Well if you leave at eleven tonight, factor in one break, traffic, and a Starbucks break. You should be in D.C. an hour before my church service starts," she replied.

"Sounds fine," Booth said.

"See you tomorrow," Rebecca said hanging up.

"Why are we leaving a day earlier?" Parker asked.

"Your Mom said Emma called the house and is home now, then there was something about you and Emma hanging out tomorrow night," Booth replied.

"I'm going to go pack then," Cam replied getting up.

"I might as well pack to, because our room is a disaster," Angela said taking her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Is this Angela Montenegro?" a woman asked.

"This is she," Angela replied.

"Hi I'm Amy and I'm with Blue Man Group. You recently helped with some of our 3-D visuals," Amy said.

"That I did," she replied.

"Blue Man Group has five shows in the United States, we are offering you seven tickets for a show all you have to do is pick the city. Your choices are Orlando, Boston, Chicago, New York, and Las Vegas," Amy said.

"I will take the tickets for New York, is there a show tonight and are they poncho seats?" Angela asked.

"Yes, there is one at eight and you guys are not in poncho but are on the second floor balcony," Amy said.

"I'll take those and will see the show later today," Angela said and hung up after Amy confirmed.

"What was that about?" Sweets asked.

"I got all of us free tickets to see Blue Man Group tonight in New York City!" Angela said.

"Who?" Brennan asked.

"Should we tell her?" Booth asked.

"No, let her figure it out at the theatre," Hodgins replied walking off with Cam.

"Are those the blue guys who never talk?" Parker asked.

"Oh that's Blue Man Group," Brennan said.

"Yes, to both of you," Cam said from the kitchen. Cam and Hodgins walked up the stairs.

"Don't wear any black or blue clothes they'll pick you to come onto the stage!" Angela yelled. "Even if we are sitting in the balcony!"

Hodgins shook his head and continued walking with Cam. "Are you going to want to buy something from the gift shop?" he asked.

"A t-shirt and a sweatshirt," Cam replied.

"T-shirts are twenty-five dollars and sweatshirts are forty dollars," Sweets said walking up behind them.

"It's not that expensive, at Wicked it was like thirty bucks for a T-shirt," Brennan said walking into her room. She heaved her suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it. The majority of her clothes were still inside the suitcase. Booth snuck up behind her and pulled the Victoria's Secret bag from the suitcase.

"Booth, what the hell?" she asked.

"Please tell me you are going to wear what you bought?" he begged.

"How do you know I'm not wearing part of it right now?" she questioned.

"True, today you will wear these jeans," Booth said handing her a pair of faded, torn up jeans. "And this shirt," he added handing her a shirt from the musical Wicked.

"Fine," Brennan agreed. "But you must wear your Spongebob boxers today then."

"How did you know I have those?" Booth demanded and Brennan pointed up. "God, told you?" he asked confused.

"No, Cam did," Brennan, replied smirking.

"Camille!" Booth yelled walking out into the hallway.

"What?" Cam asked running into the hallway above with her hair in complete disarray.

"Your shirt is on backwards," he replied smirking.

"I was getting dressed when you yelled for me," Cam defended.

"Yeah right, more like making out with Hodgins," Booth said laughing.

"I-I…oh shut up," Cam said.

"Make me," he said and she huffed walking away.

The group spent the remainder of the afternoon packing their stuff and loading up the car. Around four o'clock they all met in the kitchen.

"Do we want to get Subway and just eat in the car?" Sweets asked.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the theatre with traffic?" Angela asked.

"Getting into the city in traffic is two hours in itself," Booth said.

"Five dollar foot long, right Daddy?" Parker said.

"Eating Subway in the car is fine," Hodgins said.

"Can I at least drive us to the Subway?" Sweets asked.

"Should I let him?" Hodgins asked Booth.

"How far is it from here?" Booth replied.

"Five minutes, so we let him drive only if I am in the passenger's seat," Hodgins concluded. The group walked out into the garage and Sweets sat behind the wheel of the car.

"Finally, I get to drive for once," Sweets said starting the car and pulling out of the garage. Sweets drove them to the nearest Subway and then handed the keys over to Hodgins.

Astor Place Theatre

New York City

8:01 P.M.

"This is going to be so much fun," Angela squealed.

"Yes, we can tell you bought what at the gift shop again?" Cam asked.

"She bought a t-shirt, hoodie, mug, poster, and a pen set," Sweets answered.

"Sucking the money out of his wallet," Hodgins muttered.

"Cam just did that to you so shut up," Booth whispered back.

"Talking from experience here, these guys are weird up close," Brennan said.

"Wait you've seen Blue Man Group before?" Parker asked.

"A long time ago, my foster parents worked back stage and those guys are creepy," she replied. They all stopped talking when they heard a voice come over the loud speaker. The group started reading the teleprompter and laughed when they saw what it said.

Drums started playing a couple minutes later. The screen came up and revealed the three blue men playing the drums. Paint was splattering up off the one drum. Booth looked over at Parker who had a smile plastered on his face. The show went on and about an hour later strobe lights went off everywhere.

"Booth, I see two of them down there but where's the third one?" Brennan questioned, referring to the blue men.

"Daddy," Parker said, grabbing his father's arm.

"Holy shit!" Hodgins said as he turned around. There stood the third blue man. He started pulling rolls of paper from behind them and made the hand motion to toss the paper over the balcony. Brennan and Angela started pulling on the paper that was coming off and the others followed. The blue man disappeared down the stairs and reappeared on the floor below. The seven yanked and tossed the paper until there was no more on the rolls.

"Is it over?" Cam asked, worried that the blue man would pop out again.

"Yes, it's over," Angela replied. The house lights turned back on and the seven stood up. The seven walked out into the lobby and were the first ones out of the theatre.

"Does anyone have to go potty because this the only chance you have right now?" Hodgins asked.

"Shut up, you know you have to go too," Sweets said.

"Meet back at the car," Brennan said and she and the other girls ran off.

"Go," Booth said picking Parker up. The girls pushed open the bathroom door laughing hysterically.

"So you and Booth are driving the first half back," Cam said.

"Yup, we are driving until the Virginia border," Brennan replied walking into a stall.

"This shirt looks adorable on me!" Angela squealed.

"Why are you wearing it now when you could be wearing it to work?" Cam questioned.

"I don't know tomorrow seemed like a skirt day to me," Angela replied shrugging. The girls walked out to the car five minutes later and found the guys sitting in the car.

"God what took you so long?" Sweets asked from the very back seat.

"Angela just had to change into her Blue Man Group shirt," Cam replied rolling her eyes.

"I got the one guy's autograph!" Parker said from next to Sweets. "And the drumsticks from the show."

"Are we all good?" Booth asked from behind the wheel.

"Just drive," Hodgins said.

Four hours later, Booth was pulling off the highway into a rest stop near the Virginia border.

"What time is it?" Cam asked yawning, while getting out of the car.

"About six thirty-ish," Brennan replied.

"Keys are in the ignition, do you know where Becca's church is?" Booth asked.

"Yeah it's like an hour away from the lab," Hodgins replied climbing behind the wheel.

As soon as Booth and Brennan were settled Hodgins pulled back onto the highway. Cam nodded off again after a half hour of driving and everyone else was sleeping in the back. Around eight Hodgins pulled into the church parking lot and saw Rebecca standing next to her car. Booth stirred and opened his eyes, instantly wincing at the bright sunlight. He nudged Brennan lightly.

"Bones, wake up we're here," he said roughly, his voice lace with sleep.

"What was that stud muffin?" Angela asked half asleep.

"It's the wind, Angie go back to sleep," Sweets answered turning in his seat.

"Parker, buddy come on wake up, your Mom's here," Booth said undoing his seatbelt.

"Five more minutes, Daddy," Parker whined.

"Parker Seeley, you will get up now, you haven't seen your Mom in a week," Booth said, opening his car door. Brennan turned back and helped Parker out of his seat. Hodgins opened the truck of the car. Rebecca made her way across the parking lot.

"Mommy!" Parker said, now fully awake.

"Parker, how are you?" Rebecca asked coming to stand in front of him.

"Good morning Rebecca," Cam said from the front seat.

"Morning Camille," she replied.

"I had so much fun with Daddy and the squints," Parker said.

"Hey you two rise and shine," Hodgins said thumping Angela and Sweets on the back of their heads.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" Angela demanded.

"I was having a very good dream, thanks a lot man!" Sweets said.

"Here is Parker's backpack and duffle bag," Brennan said pulling it out of the trunk.

"Thanks for taking him with you guys this past week," Rebecca said taking his bags.

"It was a lot of fun," Angela said climbing out of the car with Sweets.

"Yeah, he was good company," Cam said leaning on the car door.

"Say goodbye Parker we're meeting Emma and her parents for breakfast before church," Rebecca said.

"Bye Dr. Bones," Parker said, hugging her. He then went around and hugged everybody else.

"We're not staying together for breakfast are we?" Angela asked.

"NO!" Booth and Brennan replied together.

"I don't think I'm even going to be eating breakfast," Cam said.

"Don't just stand there drive," Angela said to Hodgins. He laughed and climbed back into the car.

Monday morning- 7:30 A.M.

Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab, Washington D.C.

"You two look tired," Cam commented as Booth and Brennan climbed up the platform stairs.

"And you look incredibly sore, can we change the subject now?" Booth replied.

"Absolutely," Hodgins said, turning around on his chair.

"Morning all, I assume you all had you NEEDS satisfied," Angela said, swiping her card.

"Sweets, enjoy your time with her," Brennan said.

"Oh, I am," Sweets, replied.

"TMI! TMI!" Hodgins said spinning around to face the microscope again.


	21. Chapter Epilouge

**A/N: I am so tired and it's three minutes to 11 here! I can't sleep because of the finale, as many other fans are experiencing I assume. I'd love you opinions on the finale. This is the LAST chapter of the story; I have loved getting reviews from all of you! Best wishes come from myself, my BFF TheAlmightyEditor, and my other editor my honors English teacher. **

One Year Later

December 23rd, 2009

8:01 A.M.

Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab

Cam and Hodgins walked through the automatic doors hand-in-hand. Cam's right hand was entwined with Hodgins' hand and in the other she gripped a dog leash. The small, energetic Yorkshire terrier was trying to run to Brennan's office but settled for barking instead.

The sound of barking came from two directions in the lab, one from Brennan's office and the other from Angela's. Brennan emerged holding a Dachshund in her arms.

"Dixie come back!" Angela yelled chasing after her Schnoodle (mix breed between and schnauzer and poodle.) Sweets was walking behind her.

"Just let Emily go," Hodgins said to Brennan, who then set the dog on the ground.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" Booth said.

"Come to Vermont with us," Cam stated.

"Just the six of us," Hodgins added.

"Like last year, one week?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Cam replied.

"Sounds like fun," Booth said.

"I agree let's go," Sweets said to Angela, who nodded.

The group left an hour later for Vermont and arrived at the house around four in the evening. Walking inside they let the dogs free and looked around remembering the year before.

"Damn my sister to hell," Hodgins muttered.

"Why?" Booth questioned.

"Look up," Hodgins replied.

"Mistletoe," Angela whispered.

"I'm not one to break traditions," Brennan said turning to Booth. The three couples kissed under the mistletoe and broke apart when the dogs started running around their legs.

"Merry Christmas," Booth said.

"_Feliz navidad,_" Brennan replied.

"_Joyeux Noel,"_ Cam said.

"_Buon natale_," Hodgins added.

"I'm just sticking with the English version," Sweets said.

"Cam stole mine," Angela pouted. They stood laughing together at the doorway as snow fell outside and somewhere down the rode a group of children sang Christmas carols.

_El fin_


End file.
